En las Sombras de mi Corazón
by Suiseki
Summary: Tanto Ren como Kyoko tienen sentimientos encontrados pero ninguno de los dos hace nada, pero habrá un nuevo filme en el cual ellos serán los protagonistas ¿pasara algo entre ellos durante el filme? ¿Sho y Reino se quedaran con los brazos cruzados?
1. Nuevo Papel

¡Hola a todos! Esta vez traigo una historia diferente a lo habitual, esta inspirado en el shoujo Skip Beat, ya que ese manga me ha traumado jajajajajaja, y también por cierta persona que por su culpa me dieron ganas de escribir algo de este tipo de genero xDDDDD, gracias amiga Shizen por apoyarme =), y la musa me invadió para hacer el primer capi.

Mi narración ahora es normal, ya que en mis otros fics solía hacerla en primera persona, esto no es algo nuevo para mí, pero ya tenía un rato sin hacer ese tipo de narración, espero que cumpla con sus expectativas.

**Disclaimer:** Todo personaje de Skip Beat que aparezca en este fic le pertenece a Yoshiki Nakamura y personajes que no sean de la serie pues serán míos.

**Advertencias: **Hay muchos spoilers del manga, por lo tanto si no vas al corriente pues te spoliaras feo o no le entenderás xDDDD, y creo que solo habrá rozamientos entre los personajes.

Sin más que decir que disfruten del primer capi ^^

* * *

**En las Sombras de mi Corazón**

**Capítulo 1: Nuevo Papel  
**

No cualquiera puede llegar a ser parte del mundo del espectáculo, se necesitan una gran cantidad de factores para poder llegar a él, como talento, humor, carisma, algunas veces suerte, pero por sobretodo se necesita amor.

Aunque la lista de factores es algo que no mucha gente puede llevar, Mogami Kyoko ha podido hacerlo, aunque le falte el factor más importante por culpa de Fuwa Sho, pero ella está lidiando con ello para recuperarlo aunque no quiera.

Lo ha demostrado bastante bien, ha realizado un gran número de papeles durante los últimos años, gracias a los concejos de Tsuruga Ren. Ahora su rostro aparecía en algunos productos de belleza, así como en algunas de esas pantallas que se encuentran en las calles de Tokyo.

Su carrera como actriz estaba floreciendo, Kyoko estaba más que contenta, pero algo le molestaba, ese sentimiento que sello hace mucho tiempo, el mismo que necesita para ser una estrella completa, quería volver a salir, pero ella ponía una y otra vez barreras para que no saliera, lo reprimía, lo negaba, no lo quería aceptar y haría lo imposible para que esa persona no lo supiera.

Mientras tanto Tsuraga Ren era el idol del momento, todas las chicas gritaban y caían rendidas a sus pies con esa sonrisa centellante que tanto le caracterizaba, su ranking de popularidad era el número uno en todo Japón, Fuwa Sho estaba celoso, le estaba quitando fans, el ahora estaba en un momento de total shock porque no había producido un nuevo single en los últimos meses ya que le afecto bastante ver como Tsuraga Ren y Kyoko interpretaban el papel de los hermanos Heel, y verlos tan juntos en pantalla hizo que se frustrara, además su imagen estaba saliendo de los rankings, tenía que hacer algo al respecto si no quería salir de la lista de popularidad y con la constante amenaza de Reino a su alrededor era un poco difícil, pero de alguna manera él iba hacer algo para no quedarse atrás de Tsuruga Ren.

Mogami Kyoko caminaba por las instalaciones de la LME, vistiendo su característico uniforme de "love me", sonriendo a todo mundo y diciendo buenos días y cada una de las personas le devolvía el gesto, no muy lejos de ahí se podía observar a otra persona usando el mismo uniforme rosado, Kyoko no tardo mucho en identificar a la susodicha.

-¡Moko-San!-Grito.

Kanae alias "Moko-San" volteo hacia donde escucho tal grito, se sorprendió al ver el rostro de su amiga, trato de huir pero le fue imposible y cuando menos acordó Kyoko estaba abrazándola muy fuerte.

-¡Moko-San! ¡Te extrañe tanto!

-Nos vimos ayer… y deja de abrazarme es vergonzoso.

-Lo siento.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

Kyoko escucho la pregunta fuerte y claro, agacho su rostro y solo se limito a decir:

-Nada, todo está muy bien…

Por supuesto Kanae no se iba a creer esas palabras, el rostro de Kyoko claramente tenia tatuado que algo pasaba.

-No creas que me comeré esas palabras, ven.-Kanae agarro una de las manos de Kyoko para llevarla al cuarto de "Love Me", estando ahí hizo que Kyoko se sentara en una silla que estaba a un lado de una mesa y Kakane se sentó en otra al lado contrario.

-¡Bien! ¡Escúpelo!-Le dijo.

-¿Qué cosa?-Mogami aun se hacia la inocente que no sabía de que estaban hablando.

-¿Quieres que sea más clara? –Dijo Kanae y una aura a su alrededor empezó a salir, que hasta los pequeños demonios de Mogami le temerían.

-Está bien…

Y de pronto toda esa aura oscura desapareció y Kanae puso una cara de felicidad y se puso en toda la disposición de escucharla.

-Te escucho.

-Veras… he logrado conseguir un nuevo papel y realmente estoy muy emocionada porque por primera vez voy a interpretar a un protagónico y además no es el antagonista.

-¿Y por eso estas preocupada? ¿Acaso extrañas ser siempre la mala del cuento?

-No, nada de eso, pienso que cada papel es importante sea cual sea su función, y cada uno de los que he hecho hasta ahora les tengo gran aprecio, y pienso que este no será la excepción… pero…

-¿Pero?

-Mi co-protagonista será….

-No me digas que….

-En efecto….

Kanae le podía casi que leer la mente, pero sabiendo que Tsuruga Ren tiene cierto sentimiento hacia ella, y ella aunque aun no lo acepte también lo siente.

-¿Y de que será el guion?-inquirió.

-Lo poco que leí es que será una historia de acción y romance, mi personaje se enamorara del personaje de Tsuruga-San….

Era lo que se imaginaba Kanae, pero era una gran oportunidad para ellos, ella decía que se deseaban el uno al otro pero ninguno de los dos quería admitirlo, y este filme tal vez pueda ayudar a Kyoko a aceptarlo.

-Al parecer el productor de esta película quedo tan impresionado con nuestros papeles de hermanos que ahora nos quería ver de una forma diferente, cuando acepte el papel, no me imagine que el seria mi co-protagonista y como firme el contrato ya no podía echarme para atrás.

-Debió de ser un gran shock, pero esta es tu oportunidad para demostrarle al mundo que puedes hacer todo tipo de personajes, será un nuevo logro para tu carrera.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero ahí tendré que desarrollar a una chica enamorada, y ese sentimiento lo he sellado, es por eso que estoy aquí en "love me", no sé si pueda hacerlo…

-Pues precisamente esa es tu prueba, estoy segura que el presidente no se ha opuesto porque él cree que estas lista, puede que si llegas a realizar con éxito ese personaje a lo mejor ya no necesitaras estar aquí, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Eso crees? Aunque cuando firme el contrato el presidente me miro raro, aunque no me dijo nada…

-Tu crecimiento ha sido muy rápido, incluso yo me he sorprendido, el puede estar pensando lo mismo.

-Tienes razón, gracias Moko-San.

-¿Cuándo empezara el rodaje?

-En dos semanas, supongo que es tiempo suficiente para preparar mi personaje.

-Mucha suerte –Ambas se sonrieron.

Mogami salió del cuarto para dar un paseo por LME mientras pensaba en cómo iba a desarrollar a dicho personaje, mientras Kanae se había quedado con una gran sonrisa, sabiendo que había aconsejado bien a su amiga, aparte de que su plan malévolo para que se diera cuenta de lo que escondía Kyoko en su corazón saliera a la luz, se había puesto en marcha.

Unos pisos más arriba Tsuruga Ren estaba sentado un sillón reclinable viendo el cristal transparente del edificio que reflejaba su rostro, en su cabeza no podía creer que llegaría este momento aunque fuese solo por un papel que interpretaría, pero estaría actuando junto a la persona que ama y tal vez por primera vez pueda besarla como debe, ya que aun no se quitaba de la cabeza aquella imagen de san Valentín que tanta ira le provoco. Se preguntaba si estando en dicho papel se iba a poder controlar (?), aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que se abrió.

No era otra persona más que su representante Yashiro Yukihito, entro calmadamente a la oficina, tuvo toda la intención de guardar compostura pero al final no se resistió, y con una risa burlona le dijo a Ren.

-Ahora actuaras con Kyoko-Chan y no solo eso, ella será tu amante en ese filme, seguramente estas muy feliz por eso, ¿no es así?, y podrás hacer muuuchas cosas –Reía malévolamente.

Ren lo miro pero no le respondió y volvió a dirigir su mirada al cristal.

-Oh vamos, no trates de ocultármelo te conozco bien.

-Tienes razón, creo que no podre negar ese hecho, aunque me pregunto ¿si ella estará bien con este papel?, aunque es de Mogami-San de la que hablamos, supongo que encontrará alguna manera de realizar bien su personaje, yo también me esforzare.

-Es verdad su progreso ha sorprendió a muchos, es especial al presidente.

-Sí, pero ese espíritu de actriz que ha demostrado tener me gusta.

Y de pronto sonó una alarma en el reloj de Yashiro.

-Oh, parece que es hora de tu sesión de fotos, vámonos.

-Ok.

Mogami ahora estaba más segura de sí misma, caminaba por los pasillos de la empresa con un semblante totalmente diferente a como estaba hace algunas horas.

Unos pasos más adelante venia Ren y Yashiro, sus miradas se encontraron, al principio nadie dijo nada, Mogami se sonrojo y por supuesto que Ren lo noto y eso le dio motivo para estar contento.

Yashiro no podía estar más contento, saltaba de un lado a otro en su interior, pero guardaba compostura.

Pero en la mente de la chica se quito esa timidez que llego a sentir, puso su semblante fuerte y lo volvió a mirar, él noto el cambio de su aspecto inmediatamente y se sorprendió y sin ninguna palabra se lograron trasmitir el mensaje y ambos se sonrieron y siguieron su camino.

Yashiro no hallaba explicación a lo que acaba de ver.

-Yashiro… parece que ella no tendrá problema alguno con ese papel-le dijo.

Yashiro aun sin saber bien de que le hablaba solo se limito a asentir.

Aunque en la mente de Ren resonaban palabras que el mismo se decía: "Yo también me esforzare para crear un papel interesante".

-¿Yashiro?

-¿Si?

-Pero creo que aun hay otro factor que los dos tendremos que combatir… -Hablaba por él y Mogami.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te darás cuenta en su tiempo.

Dos semanas para comenzar con ese rodaje, cada uno esforzándose al máximo para crear un papel digno de presentar.

¿Qué clase de factor se referirá Ren? Se preguntaba Yashiro aunque por su mente pasaban un montón de cosas que podrían pasar, aunque pacientemente esperaría el momento para decir "con que a esto te referías", sonrió y siguió caminando al lado de Ren.

Continuará….

* * *

Bueno hemos llegado al final del primer capi, ojala haya sido de su agrado, espero sus reviews y nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización.


	2. Entrenamiento

Holaaaaa a todos los que me leen, la verdad que estoy muy contenta, esta es la primera historia en la que tengo tantos seguidores ^^, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me han animado bastante, por ahí vi que alguien me comento de los horrores que tuve en el anterior capitulo muchas gracias, la verdad no me había dado cuenta pero los corregiré, espero que no se repitan esta vez.

Por cierto, lamento la demora, pero he tenido tantas cosas que hacer en la universidad y aparte en un fansub que ando, así que no me daba mucho tiempo a seguirle, pero hoy por fin pude hacerlo ^^.

Yo no dejare esta historia, tengo mucha musa como para dejarla xD, por ahí en un review leí que había gente que iniciaba historias y luego las dejaban, pues conmigo eso no sucederá, que no actualice tan seguido no quiere decir que la dejare xDDD, tendrán que acostumbrarse a eso, ya que no actualizare muy seguido por la uni.

Bueno sin más que decir aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, que lo disfruten =)

Y gracias nuevamente por todos sus comentarios.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Entrenamiento**

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Mogami recibió el libreto para su siguiente personaje, eran alrededor de las 9pm, estaba algo inquieta ya que el personaje que le había tocado interpretar era algo completamente diferente a lo que ella se imaginaba, pensaba que iba a ser una de esas películas cursis donde la pareja principal mostraba su amor a diestra y siniestra, pero esta película no lo era, pero estaba claro que si se enamoraría pero en una manera completamente diferente.

Tal vez si pueda hacerlo se dijo a sí misma, mientras seguía leyendo las características de su personaje.

Su personaje se llamaba Takara Genda, era una policía veterana de Japón, llego a capturar a muchos criminales durante su carrera, era muy hábil con su arma y sabia defenderse gracias al karate que aprendió en la academia de policía, su carisma era alegre y optimista, tenía un gusto especial por el chocolate era una de sus debilidades, además le gustaba jugar ajedrez, su carácter cambiaba si de un criminal se trataba, podía llegar a ser alguien muy despiadado.

¿Karate? ¿Armas de fuego? Frunció el seño nunca he manejado un arma o practicado karate ¿Cómo se supone que hare eso? Pensaba mientras seguía leyendo el libreto.

Pero al ver que había escenas con mucha acción de disparos y peleas, decidió comunicarse con el productor de la película.

-Si mal no recuerdo el número era…-Marco el número en su celular.

-¿Halo? –Se escucho en la bocina del teléfono.

-Hola Onodera-San soy Mogami Kyoko.

-Hola Mogami-San, ¿no me digas que quieres renunciar al papel?

-No nada de eso…. espere un momento ¿puedo renunciar al papel?

-Olvida lo que dije querida, solo estaba jugando, claro que no puedes renunciar.

-Ya decía… bueno mi motivo de esta llamada es que en el libreto marca muchas escenas de disparos y peleas, pero yo nunca maneje un arma o practicado artes marciales…

No respondió.

-¿Onodera-San?

-Sí, ya decía que algo se me olvidaba, para todos los actores que participaran en esas escenas tenemos entrenamiento durante uno o dos meses, dependiendo del progreso de cada uno.

-¿Entonces el rodaje se retrasara?

-Por supuesto que no, haremos todas las escenas que no tengan nada que ver con disparos o peleas, esas las dejaremos hasta el final.

-Ya veo… ¿Cuándo empieza ese entrenamiento?

-Mañana mismo, desde las 7am.

¿Qué habría pasado si no le recuerdo este detalle? se pregunto un instante.

-Entiendo…

-Ahora daré el comunicado, te espero en el estudio 7-A, ahí se realizaran los diferentes entrenamientos, nos vemos Mogami y gracias por haberme hablado.

-Adiós.

¿Qué tendrá en la cabeza este productor, para que se le haya olvidado algo tan importante? Mogami no podía creer la conversación que había tenido lugar, pero ahora que todo estaba solucionado, decidió dormir para podre levantarse mañana temprano.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¡Ren! ¡Ren! ¡Ren! –Yashiro le decía a este, mientras estrujaba su hombro.

-¿huh?

-Al fin despiertas.

-Lo siento, me siento un poco cansado.

-Y no me sorprende, hoy fue un día muy agitado, corriendo de aquí para allá yendo de una entrevista a otra, en fin… lo que quería informarte es que a partir de mañana tendrás entrenamiento para el rodaje de la nueva película.

-¿Entrenamiento?

-Sí, eso me informo el productor.

Ren se paro del sillón y fue a buscar el libreto entre los papeles que tenía en el escritorio y empezó a leer detenidamente a su personaje.

-¿Ren? ¿No me digas que aun no has leído el libreto? –Estaba algo sorprendido.

Ren lo volteo a mirar, pero en un instante se volvió a dirigir al libreto.

Después de unos minutos…

-Ahora entiendo el porqué del entrenamiento… que personaje tan interesante me ha tocado Hajime Nagano…

¿Qué clase de personaje te ha tocado?

-Es un profesional…. un delincuente profesional…. y muy inteligente, me agrada este personaje.

-¿No era una historia de romance, donde tú y Kyoko se enamorarían? ¿Me he equivocado?

-Habrá romance, ya lo veras –Le decía con una sonrisa alegre.

-Si tú lo dices… en fin, creo que es mejor que duermas, para que mañana te puedas levantar temprano, y yo me retiro por hoy, vendré por ti en la mañana.

-Bien.

Ren acompaño a Yashiro hasta la puerta de su casa, para luego ponerse la pijama y meterse a la cama, mientras pensaba en cómo iba a desarrollar su personaje, pero ya tenía una idea bastante clara. Así que durmió sin más preámbulos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Nada de esto es bueno! ¡Con esto no podre volver entrar al ranking de popularidad!-Decía Sho mientras trataba de escribir una nueva canción.

Se recostó en el sillón mientras ponía una mano en su frente y cerraba los ojos ¿Qué me pasa? Todo es su culpa pensaba.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La mañana llego como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el despertador de Mogami no dejaba de sonar, ella trataba de atinarle con una de sus manos para desactivarlo pero en vez de eso lo arrojo al suelo y seguía sonando, al final abrió los ojos y recogió el despertador del suelo, lo apago y lo puso en su lugar.

-¡Bueno ya es hora! –Dijo con mucho optimismo.

Se ducho, se arreglo y se preparo un modesto desayuno, para marcharse a lo que sería el primer día de su entrenamiento.

En el camino, ella iba planteando como era que "Takara" actuaria, dependiendo a diferentes situaciones que viviera, se las imaginaba en su mente y de vez en cuando esa imaginación le otorgaba una sonrisa en su rostro, le gustaba la manera en cómo estaba planeando el personaje.

Ya que ella quería estar en el papel cuando estuviera entrenando.

Y cuando menos lo espero ya había llegado al lugar indicado, ya había gente ahí, de pronto recordó que tal vez Tsuruga Ren también vendría, se puso un poco nerviosa al respecto, pero después sacudió su cabeza Concéntrate Concéntrate se decía a sí misma.

Al poco tiempo el productor la recibió.

-Buenos días Mogami-San, tu tan puntual ¿verdad?

Rio forzadamente.

-Si…

Le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Vamos, te pondremos el equipo protector, lo primero que tendrás que hacer es dominar las armas de fuego, practicaras con varias.

-Bien.

Los expertos en armas le explicaron detalladamente el funcionamiento de las armas de fuego, mientras le ponían equipo protector, aunque solo era por precaución.

Mogami le repito las instrucciones a uno de los expertos para ver si había entendido, luego de que asintiera se preparo para empezar a practicar.

Bien, es hora de ponerme en mi personaje Policía veterana…. Facilidad con las armas de fuego… si es un criminal cambia su actitud…. Imaginare que la diana es un criminal

Con todos esos pensamientos en su mente, empezó a disparar hacia la diana.

-¡Urg! ¡Maldito! ¡Para la próxima no fallare!-Exclamo.

Como era de esperarse su primer disparo no fue muy bueno, todos los demás quedaron atónitos a la nueva actitud que presenciaron.

Poco a poco los actores iban llegando y ocupando sus puestos y entre ellos Tsuruga Ren.

Yashiro tanto él se habían sorprendido de escuchar todas las maldiciones que escuchaba de la boca de Mogami, no le parecía que fuera ella y en ese momento lo comprendió.

-Lo mismo que con Mio ¿eh?

-Dijiste algo Ren-Dijo Yashiro.

-Nada, tengo que prepararme también.

En unos instantes también ya se encontraba, disparándole a las Dianas.

Con el transcurso de las horas cada actor había practicado con cinco diferentes tipos de armas, las cuales servirían para el rodaje.

A Mogami aun le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a algunas, pero otras se le hicieron muy sencillas, pero estaba contenta con el resultado, sabía que en poco tiempo terminaría dominándolas todas.

-¡Atención a todos! –Dijo el productor Onodera con un altavoz.

De inmediato todos dejaron de hacer las actividades.

-Veo que algunos de ustedes ya han dominado algunas armas, eso es bueno, vamos con buen ritmo, pero cambiara de dificultad, ahorita las Dianas no se mueven, pero una vez que dominen sus armas, las Dianas se empezaran a mover y tendrán que practicar con objetos en movimiento.

Todos los actores empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

-¡Silencio!

Todos volvieron a poner atención.

-Ya se ha ido la mitad del día, pueden tomar un receso para comer u caminar o lo que quieran, pero en dos horas los quiero de vuelta, ya que empezara su entrenamiento de Karate con el maestro Jiro. Y esto será así hasta que empecemos el rodaje, así que si tenían entrevista, fotos o lo que sea tendrán que acomodarlas en esas dos horas que les doy.

No muy convencidos, aceptaron ya que no tenían otra opción.

Yashiro de inmediato empezó a hablar a todos los lugares donde tenía cita, para cambiarla y acomodarla en esas horas.

Mogami, tomo una botella de agua, toda esas actividades y gritos le habían secado la boca.

-¡Buenos días Mogami-San!-Le dijo Ren.

Para Mogami fue una sorpresa su saludo y termino escupiendo el agua.

-¡Tsuruga-San!

Ren rio un poco.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo con la Diana.

-Gracias… creo…

-Por lo que veo ya estas practicando tu personaje.

-¿Se noto?

¿Cómo no se iba a notar con semejantes palabrotas? Se decía Ren así mismo.

-Por eso te lo digo.

-Sí, quiero conocer más a mi personaje, es por eso que practico con él.

-Esa actitud me gusta, por cierto Mogami-San, quisieras ir a comer, ¿supongo que tendrás hambre?

-Este…-Ella no sabía que decir, pero su estomago respondió por ella.

-Entiendo, vamos conozco un lugar aquí cerca, venden comida muy buena.

Sin responder, siguió a Tsuruga Ren.

Y así es como comienza su arduo entrenamiento, ¿lograran estar preparados para cuando la filmación comience?

Continuará….

* * *

Bueno hemos llegado al final del capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Yo creo que la próxima actualización será hasta junio, el próximo mes no creo tener mucho tiempo... ¬¬ maldita uni y examenes ¬¬ xDDD.

Bueno pues nos vemos entonces y espero sus reviews ^^.


	3. El rodaje comienza

Hola a todos nuevamente ^^, see soy una autora desobligada... como bien diría una amiga... xDDDD, les pido disculpas, he tenido algunas distracciones y también algunas presiones..., y a veces mi mente se bloqueaba y no podía escribir aunque quisiera.

Pero por fin hoy pude continuarlo, así que espero que disfruten del capítulo ^^

Por cierto muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, me alegra bastante que me sigan leyendo y esten al pendiente, y muchas gracias a todos los que han puesto en sus favoritos mi historia, estoy muy feliz por ello ^^

Ahora si disfruten del capi xD

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El rodaje comieza**

Cada oportunidad que tenía Ren, invitaba a comer a Kyoko porque siempre disfrutaba de verla comer ese filete con un huevo frito encima, ya que era lo que usualmente pedía, otra cosa no le apetecía tanto, todas esas expresiones que realizaba, Ren las guardaba en un espacio en su memoria.

-¡Waa! Que rico esta –Decía mientras engullía cada trozo de filete.

Ren solo sonreía.

-Tsuruga-San, no vas a comer, luego no tendrás energías para el entrenamiento…

-Solo estoy esperando a que se enfrié un poco-Dijo.

-Yo lo disfruto más caliente.

Aunque en realidad Ren no quería perderse las facciones de Kyoko.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Me manche con la comida? –inquirió Kyoko.

«Parece que lo ha notado» Se dijo Ren.

-No es nada, continua.

En ese momento el también empezó a comer.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Gracias por la comida Tsuruga-San, para la próxima yo invitare.

-Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado.

Ren miro el reloj.

-Parece que aún tenemos algunos minutos, ¿te gustaría dar una caminata?

-Está bien...

Aunque al final esa caminata fue un total fracaso, las fans de Ren los persiguieron y además querían matar a Kyoko por estar siempre con él y no solo eso, a pesar de que Kyoko llevaba poco en la industria, ella ya se había ganado algunos fans y no precisamente femeninos.

-¡Esta es una locura! –Decía Ren.

-Creo que al menos sirvió de calentamiento para el entrenamiento –Empezó a reír.

Ren hizo una mueca.

-Tienes razón.

Al poco tiempo volvieron al estudio.

-¡Aquí están! –Dijo Yashiro.

-Los he estado buscando y especialmente a ti Ren.

-Lo siento, ¿Qué sucede?

Yashiro agarro a Ren de una manga de su saco y se lo llevo lejos de Kyoko.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Primeramente, a donde te fuiste con Kyoko, picaron.

Ren tocio.

-Solo la invite a comer.

-Eso dices ahora, pero y luego, quien sabe que pueda pasar….

-Yo no podría hacerlo, no ahora…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro, ¿esto es todo lo que querías hablar? –Ren se estaba enojando.

-Lo siento –se acomodó los lentes con el dedo índice –Solo te informo que, todos los del estudio están algo consternados, ellos piensan que están saliendo… solo te digo esto para que tengas la guardia alta ante cualquier comentario que escuches, y para que también no salga afectada Kyoko-Chan.

-Entiendo, no hay problema, gracias Yashiro.

Ren no estaba nada sorprendido, era un problema que tarde o temprano ellos iban a tener que enfrentar, aunque a él no le molestaba en absoluto eso, pero temía lo peor para Kyoko.

-¡Atención todos! ¡El maestro Jiro acaba de llegar, el entrenamiento comenzara en 10 minutos! ¡Es necesario que se cambien de ropa el equipo de producción les trajo lo necesario!

De inmediato todos fueron por las cosas y se retiraron a cambiarse a los vestuarios.

Kyoko estaba realmente emocionada, porque iba aprender algo nuevo y que seguramente le iba a servir en futuras películas o dramas y no solo eso, ella se imaginaba pateando la cara de Sho con todas sus fuerzas.

Los pequeños demonios de Kyoko no paraban de reír al imaginarse tal escena, mientras Kyoko ponía una cara maléficamente peligrosa y que daba miedo a su alrededor, por ende las chicas que también estaban en el vestuario se apresuraron a cambiarse y a salir de ahí.

-¿eh? ¿Ya nomás quedo yo?…. Debo apresurarme –Se dijo.

Se puso el uniforme de Karate, pero la cinta era un gran problema, no sabía cómo ponérsela y se la puso como pudo.

-Buenas tardes, soy el Maestro Jiro, seré su instructor unos cuantos meses, hare que sean grandes atletas, aunque empezaremos por amarrar bien esa cinta, nadie se la ato bien….

Se los mostrare solo una vez, así que pongan mucha atención.

Todos pusieron sus ojos fijos en el maestro.

-Primero doblen la cinta a la mitad, el punto medio se lo ponen bajo el ombligo, el lado derecho de la cinta lo envuelven alrededor de su cintura, quedando abajo del otro extremo, el lado izquierdo también la envuelven alrededor de su cintura y cuando llegamos a la parte de enfrente metemos ese extremo por debajo de lo que ya tenemos y finalmente hacemos un nudo con los extremos.

¿Entendieron?

No muy convencidos, todos asintieron pero al final el maestro termino ayudándoles a ponerse la cinta.

-Bien, ahora que ya tenemos todo listo, vamos a empezar, formen dos líneas y numérense.

-Ichi

-Ni

-San

….

-Bien, ahora el saludo, es una forma de representar cortesía y respeto, así que siempre lo tendrán que hacer al inicio de la clase, al iniciar alguna actividad, un combate o al finalizar la clase, para ello juntamos nuestros talones para que nuestros pies queden en forma de "v" y nuestras manos rectas y hacemos una reverencia.

Todos imitaron la postura del profesor e hicieron el saludo.

-Ahora bien, comencemos con el calentamiento.

El profesor, les encomendó trotar alrededor del salón por 15 minutos, luego hicieron algunos ejercicios de estiramientos y flexibilidad, los hombres estaban tan absortos al ver como las mujeres podían estirarse con más facilidad.

-Ahora quiero que hagan parejas para que se ayuden a hacer abdominales.

Y como por arte de magia, todos corrieron hacia un compañero dejando, dejando a Ren y a Kyoko de lado.

-¡Hay que darle oportunidad a la pareja! –Se escuchó decir de alguien.

Ren claramente lo escucho y supo que lo hacían a propósito, los observo con una mirada asesina, mientras Kyoko se imaginaba que lo decían en relación a los papeles que tenían en el filme, así que no le tomo mucha importancia.

Ren agarro las piernas de Kyoko, mientras ella empezaba hacer las flexiones rápidamente y logro terminar muy rápido.

-Tienes muy buena condición, Mogami-San.

-Sí, he corrido y pedaleado bicicletas por mucho tiempo.

Ahora los roles se habían invertido, pero Ren la sorprendió con un movimiento seductor, en vez de hacer las abdominales rápido, las hacia lento, y se acercaba demasiado a su cara, la miraba y le sonreía, Kyoko no sabía a donde mirar.

-¡Suficiente! –Al final dijo el maestro.

Kyoko estaba muy aliviada al respecto.

El profesor empezó a enseñarles todas las posturas básicas para dar patadas, golpes, así como las defensas.

Cada uno a su ritmo iba perfeccionando los movimientos, practicando una y otra vez.

Con el pasar de los días, el staff se fue acostumbrando al duro entrenamiento de cada día, por las mañanas entrenamiento de armas y después el de karate, y si había alguna oportunidad, el productor iba grabando las escenas que no tenían nada de acción, así que todos estaban muy atareados.

-¡Kyoko-Chan! ¡Te has vuelto muy buena con las armas! –Le dijo Yashiro.

-Si, por fin las he dominado, solo observe.

Kyoko hizo unos cuantos disparos al azar, dando exactamente en el blanco en todas las dianas.

-Bravo, Kyoko-Chan.

Mientras festejaban, alguien se iba acercando poco a poco.

-¿Mogami-San?

-¡Tsuruga-San!

-Creo que uno de tus disparos fue a dar a otro lado….-Ren se apretaba fuertemente en un costado de su estómago, pero sus manos ensangrentadas lo delataban fácilmente.

Kyoko y Yashiro estaban en completo Shock.

-¡Tsuruga-San! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡UNA AMBULANCIA POR FAVOR!, recuéstate, no hables mucho.

A Kyoko sin querer le estaban empezando a salir lágrimas, aunque Ren se las retiro con el dedo índice de una de sus manos, aunque le mancho un poco el rostro de sangre….

-¿Podrías acercarte un poco?... quiero decirte algo….-Decía casi agonizando.

Kyoko se fue acercando poco a poco, para estar cercas de su boca.

-Te ves linda cundo lloras… por cierto… solo estoy bromeando…..espero que no te enojes… -le dijo susurrando y luego se levantó como si nada.

Kyoko aún estaba más impactada.

-¿¡Qué!

-Lo siento, te hice que te preocuparas, solo estaba probando las bolsas de sangre artificial –Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, que hasta brillitos se podían ver alrededor de él.

En ese momento, los pequeños demonios de Kyoko salieron a la luz, y como ellos ella tenía ganas de ahorcarlo….

Así que rápidamente se fue a practicar Karate, para liberar toda su frustración…

Para cuando llego el momento, de practicar el combate libre, Kyoko no tuvo compasión con Ren, lo derrumbo todas las veces que pudo y sentía una gran satisfacción, aunque en el último minuto Ren recupero las riendas y el la dejo inmovilizada en el suelo, la misma Kyoko se sorprendió un poco.

-¡Excelente combate! –El profesor los había felicitado, ya que habían mostrado una gran pasión.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El rodaje había comenzado, la prensa dio anuncio del acontecimiento por todos los medios de comunicación.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Oh, parece que ya lo descubriste….

-¡¿Lo sabias, y no me lo dijiste Shouko-San?

Sho suspiro….

-¿Es cierto lo que dice aquí?

-No lo sé…

-Tengo que averiguarlo….

-Espera, no creo que sea buena idea….

-De igual manera lo hare…

Y sin ninguna vacilación, salió de su apartamento, dejando atrás el periódico que decía con grandes letras en la primera plana: _Comienza el rodaje de "Traiciones" dirigida por el Señor Takumi Onodera y como protagonistas Tsuruga Ren y Mogami Kyoko _y en ese mismo artículo sobresalía una pregunta _"¿La pareja de la película es real o ficticia?"…._

Continuará….

* * *

Bueno hemos llegado al final del capi, ojala les haya gustado jojojojo, espero actualizar más seguido, ya por la universidad ya no tendré presiones ya me he graduado, ahora será por el trabajo, pero aún no he conseguido xDDDD así que ando como de vagaciones, así que espero no tardarme tanto para la otra actualización ^^

Que pasen un buen día y espero sus reviews =)


	4. Posesivo

Buen día a todos, si lo sé, no actualizo seguido, pero qué más da así voy estar siempre, ya que por una u otra cosa no se me hace posible y menos ahora con trabajo... en fin...

Agradezco cada uno de los reviews que recibo, los leo detenidamente y me animan mucho, y además me doy cuenta de los fallos que cometí u de alguna otra cosa extraordinaria, así que para todos los que me comentan, muchas gracias ^^

Y también vuelvo agradecer a cada uno de los que ha hecho favorita esta historia, ya que me siguen llegando notificaciones de eso al respecto.

Para mí es un gran placer que les esté gustando este relato XD.

Bueno sin más que decir aquí les dejo el capítulo nuevo después de mil años xDD

Cabe mencionar que a partir de este capi ya tengo un Beta Reader, así que supongo que notaran el cambio, y muchas gracias **Aquarius No Kari **por la ayuda brindada ^^

Ahora si disfruten

PS: no me fije que las cursivas se juntaron ¬¬ actualización...

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Posesivo**

La policía de Japón entrena arduamente todos los días, al igual que arriesgan su vida cada vez que hacen su trabajo; es un oficio peligroso que no cualquiera puede desempeñar.

El individuo tenia que contar con la destreza, el valor, la inteligencia y por sobre todo, el sentimiento de servir y proteger a la comunidad.

Con todos estos ideales un grupo de policías iba hacer un gran operativo: Después de buscar y rastrear a un secuestrador profesional, habían dando con su localización.

Un sin número de patrullas arribaron al lugar. Los oficiales se posicionaban según el plan que habían clarificado anteriormente.

El líder de este grupo era una mujer. Cumplía con todos los requerimientos para ser la cabeza de la operación, además de que a lo largo se su carrera ha tenido un gran desempeño y éxito con cada uno de los trabajos que se le asignaban, las chicas la envidiaban y los hombres querían conquistarla, pero ella era una chica de corazón difícil.

Cada oficial iba armado y vestido con chalecos y cascos anti-balas; con miradas y señas iban surcando un camino hacia el edificio, siendo discretos para que el sospechoso no detectara que estaban a punto de entrar.

Un experto con las cerraduras abrió sigilosamente la puerta. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre: muebles tirados, vidrios rotos, botellas de cervezas tiradas por doquier, además había indicios de que el sospechoso consumía drogas.

Un grito ensordecedor que venia del fondo puso en alerta a cada uno de los oficiales. Ellos se acercaron sigilosamente, tiraron la puerta e inmediatamente apuntaron con sus armas.

-¡Policía de Japón! ¡No intente nada estúpido!-Exclamó la líder.

-¡Mierda!-Gritó el sospechoso.

La escena era grotesca: el criminal tenía atada a su victima desnuda y por todas las marcas de su cuerpo se podía diagnosticar que había recibido golpes con látigos, quemaduras de algún cigarrillo, y por si fuera poco, le había cortado un dedo.

La líder con señas les indicó a sus hombres que revisaran el lugar por si había mas implicados.

-¡Pon las manos donde pueda verlas, ojete!

El sospechoso hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero obedeció a la agente.

-¡Pedazo de escoria, no sólo los secuestras también disfrutas torturándolos! ¡Cabrón!

-Para que lo voy a negar –Dijo muy orgulloso.

En ese instante los demás oficiales le informaron a la líder que no había nadie más.

-¡Queda arrestado Señor Eijiro Katsukawa por secuestro y posesión de drogas ilegales!

La líder le dio la orden a sus compañeros para que lo esposaran y se lo llevaran a uno de los automóviles. Mientras ella fue a desatar al hombre que estaba en la silla y llamaba a una ambulancia.

Cuando llevaban al sospechoso y pasaron cercas de la líder, este le escupió en la cara.

-¡No te voy a perdonar esto, perra! ¡Me voy a vengar!

La líder hizo un gran disgusto en su rostro, volteó a verlo y le disparó en un pie; él gritó sin cesar por el dolor.

-¡Mi nombre es Takara Genda, y espero que no me olvides pedazo de mierda!

-¡Takara Genda no lo olvidare…!

-¡Llévenselo! –Dijo Takara.

-¡Y CORTE! –Se escuchó al fondo.

-¡Buen trabajo muchachos, y en especial a ti Mogami-San!-Dijo Onodera.

-¡Gracias!-Respondió apenada.

Ren visualizó toda la escena en el fondo, ya que su personaje aún no era tiempo de que saliera a escena, y estaba muy asombrado por la magnifica actuación que había adquirido Kyoko.

-¡Mogami-San, buen trabajo!- La felicitó Ren.

-Supongo que he mejorado…

-Bastante.

-¡Tomen un pequeño descanso de quince minutos!-Se escuchó la voz de Onodera por el alta voz. -Ren la siguiente escena aparecerá tu personaje, así que ve preparándote.

Él asintió.

-Si me permites, Mogami-san.

-Claro, adelante.

Kyoko estaba ansiosa de verlo en acción, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar ni una de sus escenas, ya sea porque estaba entrenando o porque la estaban maquillando o poniéndole el vestuario. En unos cuantos días ellos dos iban a compartir la misma escena, y Kyoko buscaba acostumbrarse al personaje de Ren, por ello, lo iba analizar detenidamente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sho, que se dirigía al estudio de grabación, había tomado prestado un automóvil de la empresa para su cometido, mientras en el camino pensaba en una manera de entrar al estudio ya que por muy famoso que fuese no lo iban a dejar pasar así porque sí.

-¡Vamos, piensa, piensa!-Se decía a sí mismo.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular.

-¿Qué?–Respondió y luego puso su celular en alta voz.

-¡Sho, más vale que no hagas una locura! –Se escuchó del aparato tecnológico.

-Lo hare de todas maneras.

-Ten en cuenta de que tu imagen está bajando. Ese cretino de Vie Ghoul poco a poco te está alcanzando y si haces un gran escándalo, tu imagen y tu persona estará por los suelos…

-Tal vez… o tal vez suceda lo contrario… uno nunca sabe, nos vemos Shouko-San.

-Esp…-Sho termino la llamada antes de que Shouko-San siguiera regañándolo.

El mismo sabía que su imagen estaba en riesgo, pero le importaba más saber el asunto de Kyoko y Ren.

-¡No, no puede ser verdad! Después del "beso" que le di debió de centrarse solo en mi… -Estaba empezando a sospechar que su táctica había fallado. -¡Olvídate de eso de momento, piensa en como entrar, vamos concéntrate tú puedes Sho! –Se animaba a sí mismo.

Al final llegó al estudio de grabación sin ningún plan, pues decidió primero inspeccionar el lugar.

Se puso una gorra y unos lentes de sol, para no llamar la atención y evitar que lo reconocieran terceras personas.

Dio una caminata cerca del lugar, estudiando cada rincón, cada pared y como era de suponerse había guardias de seguridad cuidando la entrada, las paredes estaban muy altas como para escalarlas y brincarse, además había un lugar donde había una malla pero tenía púas, así que tampoco era viable.

-¡Maldición!

Sho se había resignado, no había manera de poder entrar ahí, a menos de que causara alguna distracción… pero también se dio cuenta de que había cámaras de seguridad, entonces tampoco era viable ya que si lo atrapaban tal vez terminaría en la cárcel o pagando un montón de dinero por la multa y su imagen quedaría hecha un asco, entonces no quiso arriesgarse. Aunque sus ansias querían traicionarlo y hacer lo que no debía, se contuvo y decidió esperar en el auto hasta que salieran de ahí.

-En algún momento tendrás que salir de ahí Kyoko… -dijo al final.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¡ESCENA 35… ACCIÓN!

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya bastardo!-Dijo el policía apuntando con un arma al delincuente enmascarado.

-Pero ya lo hice-Rio el delincuente.

-¡¿huh?

-Mientras hablamos me estoy haciendo millonario, además en unos segundos desapareceré, no podrás capturarme, ¡ríndete!

-No me jodas en este instante voy a…. ¿eh?

Como por arte de magia había desaparecido en un santiamén, el policía estaba absorto, no podía creer lo que había pasado, se frotó los ojos para confirmar que su visión no era la que fallaba.

-Lo hemos perdido…-Avisó rápidamente a sus demás compañeros por el radio.

En su mente solo una pregunta sin respuesta aparecía « ¿cómo lo hizo? »

-¡CORTE!

-Estupendo, me encanta como va todo esto –Decía el productor con gran entusiasmo –Hemos hecho un gran avance, aunque aún quedan unos detalles por arreglar, pero estoy realmente orgulloso de ustedes; sin ustedes mi visión y mi película no sería posible, así que descansen por hoy, y los que quieran seguir entrenando pueden hacerlo, nos vemos mañana temprano.

-¡Gracias! –Respondieron todos.

De inmediato algunos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y se marcharon, mientras que otros se quedaron a entrenar.

-Mogami-San ¿vas a quedarte a entrenar? –Pregunto Ren.

-Si... hay algunas patadas que aún no me salen… quiero perfeccionarlas para estar lista para las escenas de acción.

-Entiendo… ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Por supuesto, no veo porque no debas.

-Bien, te veo en la sala de entrenamiento, iré a cambiarme.

Kyoko sonreía mientras veía a Ren marcharse al vestidor y una vez que desapareció de su vista, su verdadero yo salió.

«¡_Dios!__ ¿Por __qué__ mi__ corazón__ empezó __a __latir__ tanto?__ ¿Qué __voy__ hacer? __¿No__ sé__ si__ podré __concentrarme? »_ Esos pensamientos salían a flote en su cabeza «_hmmm__ debo__ poder __hacerlo,__ya __lo__ he __hecho__ antes__…_ » Se auto consolaba «_Pero __en__ ese__ entonces __el__ elenco __que__ nos __acompañaba __hacia__ que__ me__distrajera__ y __no__ prestaba __tanta __atención __a__Tsuruga-san__… __y__ ahora __estaremos __solos_…» se auto deprimía…

-¡Animo Kyoko! –Se dijo a sí misma, para después irse a cambiar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¿Entonces te quedaras con Kyoko-chan? –Dijo Yashiro.

-Sí, quiero protegerla.

-¿Protegerla?

-Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta del artículo que salió en el periódico.

-¡Ah! ¡Si, en efecto! ¿Crees que algún periodista ande rondando por los alrededores?

-Puede ser

-¿Pero verlos juntos no hará mas sospechosa la relación?

-Es un riesgo que correré, además no creo que los periodistas sean los únicos rondando por ahí….

-¿Te refieres a Fuwa?

-Si… además de que Mogami-San se ha hecho muy popular, tiene más seguidores…

Yashiro empezó a reír.

-Eres muy posesivo Ren, buena suerte entonces.

-Hasta mañana.

-Adiós.

Ren no quería aceptar el término con el que Yashiro lo había tachado, pero no había otro que lo describiera mejor.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ambos empezaron a calentar con unos ejercicios básicos de pies y manos rotándolas hacia un lado y hacia el otro, estiramientos entre otras cosas.

-¿Mogami-San?

-¿sí? –Volteando hacia otro lado.

-He notado que no me has visto en todo este rato, ¿pasa algo?

«_Maldición __se __ha__ dado__ cuenta__…__»_ Pensó.

-No es nada.

-Entonces mírame y dímelo.

No quería míralo, porque se iba a poner más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, pero si no lo hacía luego iba a sospechar, así que se armó de valor.

-No es nada –Sonrió falsamente.

-Bien, así está mejor, dime… ¿Qué patadas no te salen?

-El gancho y la que va girando por la espalda….

-Ya veo, sí parece que esas son las que más vamos a usar en la película….

-…..

Ren pudo notar lo tensa que estaba Kyoko, así que decidió animar un poco el ambiente, para que se relajara, de lo contrario no iban a llegar a ningún lado.

-¿Sabes? cuando era niño una vez mi padre me llevó al parque, no era muy sociable, así que a los demás niños no les caía bien. Un día uno se me acercó buscando pelea conmigo, yo no sabía realmente que hacer, pero recordé que en una película había una situación similar y se libraba del brabucón pegándole donde más le duele a un hombre; quise intentarlo y cuando iba a dar la patada pisé una cascara de banana que había por ahí y el resultado fue que yo me abrí de las piernas como las muchachas de ballet, fue realmente doloroso…. Y fui el hazme reír de todo el parque, y desde ese día fui conocido como "el chico ballet".

Kyoko intento aguantarse la risa lo más que pudo, pero al final no lo logro.

-Chico ballet –Seguía riendo a carcajadas.

-No es gracioso…. Al final nos tuvimos que mudar de ahí para no vivir el infierno que pasé….

Kyoko aún seguía riéndose.

-Lo siento Tsuruga-San, pero es increíble verte en una situación de ese tipo –Se secó una de las lágrimas que le llego a salir por reírse tanto.

Ren había triunfado en su plan, Kyoko estaba ya más relajada.

-Sigamos entrenando, ¿vale?

-Si –Dijo sonriente Kyoko

-Vayamos hacia los costales de box que están colgados, te mostrare como son las patadas para que le agarres el truco.

-OK

Ren le mostró cada una de las patadas rápida y lentamente, luego hizo que Kyoko lo imitara.

A la primera Kyoko no logro dominarlas, pero después de practicar una y otra vez, más o menos le estaba hallando la técnica a cada patada.

-¿Tsuruga-San?

-Dime.

-Quiero practicar estas patadas en un combate, ¿puedes ser mi oponente?

-Claro.

-Pero no quiero que te contengas, si no, no tendrá caso, quiero que sea tan real para despertar mis reflejos.

-Si así lo quieres, así lo hare.

-Gracias.

Los dos se prepararon para el combate, tomaron sus posiciones y dieron el saludo inicial para después ponerse en la posición de combate.

-Adelante Mogami –Dijo Ren.

Kyoko empezó con una patada circular al estómago, Ren fácilmente la esquivo, pero Kyoko no se iba a rendir e inmediatamente siguió con un giro recto al estómago, esta vez Ren no pudo esquivarlo.

Ren notó que Kyoko ya no era Kyoko si no que se había convertido en su personaje, y a él lo miraba como un delincuente, así que estaba totalmente seria.

Ren sonrió y luego contra-ataco a Kyoko con la patada que giraba por la espalda y combinándola con el gancho al final, pero Kyoko fue muy lista y los alcanzó a esquivar luego ella atacó con un golpe en el pecho y con eso se lo alejo un poco para luego someter una patada de lado.

Ren alcanzó apartarse.

Luego este con un movimiento rápido, le hizo una barrida y la derribó al piso, los ojos de Kyoko estaban furiosos por tal barrida, y empezó a usar las patadas que había practicado con el costal, la primera fracaso pero la segunda le roso las narices a Ren.

Kyoko sintió una gran satisfacción, aunque aún no era suficiente, volvió a intentar la técnica, pero Ren había leído sus movimientos así que la detuvo con una patada de lado hacia la cara.

En efecto Kyoko se detuvo y además cayó al suelo y no se movió.

-¡Cielos! ¡Creo que me deje llevar demasiado! –Fue a ver a su compañera en el suelo. -¡Mogami-San! ¡Mogami-San! –Le gritaba mientras la movía un poco, pero era inútil, estaba inconsciente. -Fue mi responsabilidad, así que la llevaré a mi casa y la cuidare hasta que despierte. –Pensó que era lo más apropiado.

La levantó entre sus brazos, agarró sus cosas y las de ella para llevárselas a su coche, pensó que no era gran problema si se llevaban los trajes de karate.

El otro reparto que aún seguía entrenando ya no les sorprendía mucho verlos de esa manera ya que estaban totalmente convencidos de que eran pareja.

Ren salió despacio y miraba el rostro de Kyoko durmiendo, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su coche una persona le obstruyo el paso.

-¿Qué le pasó a Kyoko?

-No es de tu incumbencia… hazte a un lado por favor.

Sho se frustro más.

-Seguramente un tipo como tú no respeta a las mujeres y las golpea sin contenerse aunque sea practica de karate, que bajo has caído para considerarte un caballero –Dijo al ver los uniformes.

A Ren no le pareció el comentario.

-¡Si no sabes, mejor ni te metas Fuwa…!

-Vi que estaban grabando una nueva película… quería preguntárselo directamente a Kyoko pero ¿Están saliendo?

-¿Y que si es así?

Sho estaba impactado por las palabras de Ren.

-No puede ser posible… no… ella debería de estar pensando solo en mi después del be…

-¿Beso? Ja, ¿llamas a eso un beso? Por el amor de dios Fuwa, eso solo hizo enfadar a Kyoko

«La ha llamado por su nombre» pensó en ese momento Sho.

-Pero yo le di un beso real, yo era el que no salía de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Tú la besaste!

-Las parejas hacen eso ¿no?

-¡Maldito!

-¡Ahora aléjate, que mi pareja y yo tenemos que hacer algo esta noche y se nos hace tarde! ¡VETE! –Le dijo con una gran mirada desafiante que daba miedo.

Sho no tuvo otra opción más que retirarse…

-¡No! ¡No acepto esto! –Decía mientras caminaba hacia su automóvil.

Ren acomodó a Kyoko en su auto y metió también las cosas, para luego dirigirse a su apartamento.

-Lo siento Mogami-San, no tuve otra opción más que mentir-Le decía mientras la miraba recostada en el asiento del copiloto- creo que te he metido en un gran lio… pero creo que realmente soy como Yashiro dice, muy posesivo….

Continuará…..

* * *

jojojojo bien pues hemos llegado al final del capi xDDD creo que lo deje muy interesante jejejejeje, bueno ojala les haya gustado y que la espera haya valido la pena.

Gracias por leerme y espero sus reviews ^^

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	5. Noticias

****Bueno mis queridos lectores por fin le pude continuar jojojojojojo, se que me han pedido que sea mas constante, pero no me es posible, gomene.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews me animan bastante, me alegra mucho que sigan leyendo a pesar de que me tardo xDDD

He seguido recibiendo favoritos de esta historia, nuevamente muchas gracias =)

Y sin mas que decir, aquí el capí que lo disfruten =)

* * *

**Capítulo 05: Noticias**

Cubierta por un hermoso vestido blanco y una tiara plateada que adornaba su cabeza -que incluso a kilómetros podría deslumbrar su brillo-, Kyoko observaba hacia el horizonte desde una pequeña ventana que se encontraba en lo alto de una torre; aunque a distancia sólo podía vislumbrar verdes pastizales, arboles y muy a lo lejos una ciudad como de hormigas, que apenas se distinguía por los techitos rojos.

«Suspiró»

Y de pronto apareció de la nada una pequeña hada volando que era muy similar a su persona.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?

Volvió a suspirar.

-¿Hasta cuando tendré que permanecer en esta torre? –Preguntó inconforme.

-Son las órdenes del Rey…

-… Hasta que un príncipe logre rescatarla- Dijo directamente otra hada que apareció de la nada.

-Eso lo sé… pero en todo este tiempo ningún príncipe ha llegado –Volteó hacia atrás– además, la comida se esta terminando…. –Dijo desanimada.

En ese instante, otra hada hizo su aparición.

-Para eso me tienes a mí, yo puedo traerte comida.

-Gracias –Sonrió la princesa –Aunque preferiría que me trajeran a un príncipe… -Volvió a suspirar.

Las tres haditas intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron.

-Si esos son tus deseos princesa –Dijeron animadas, haciendo una graciosa reverencia.

-¿Lo harán?

Las tres asintieron.

-Gracias

Después de eso cada hadita partió a en una dirección diferente para encontrar a un príncipe que pudiera sacarla de esa torre.

Kyoko observó muchas veces como el sol se escondía y aparecía la luna a remplazarlo, anunciando que varios días habían transcurrido; sin embargo, no había señales de ninguna de las tres hadas.

Estaba desanimada, además que sola en una torre, no había mucho que hacer, sólo se limitaba a seguir viendo la zona por si su príncipe aparecía.

Siguieron pasando los días y Kyoko se empezaba a deprimir, comenzaba a imaginar que nunca volverían las hadas y que moriría ahí en esa torre.

Aunque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando a lo lejos vio que algo se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Su corazón dio un brinco y su expresión se transformo en alegría.

-¿Será posible?-Se preguntó.

Cuando el objeto fue visible, pudo notar que era un caballo blanco lo que se acercaba y era un hombre el que lo montaba. A un lado de él, aleteando, se encontraba una de las hadas.

-¡Lo logro! –Dijo emocionada –Por fin saldré de esta torre –Celebraba alegremente.

Lo siguió observando mientras iba acercándose, y empezaba a memorizarse sus características: traía ropa muy elegante, digna de un príncipe; su pelo era oscuro aunque no pudo observar su rostro ya que una mascara lo cubría, dejando sólo al descubierto sus curves labios. No podía verle los rasgos físicos, pero ella supuso que era muy guapo.

Después de unos momentos notó que algo venia desde otra dirección de entre los arboles, era otro hombre y también un hada lo acompañaba.

-¡Dos príncipes! –Se sorprendió.

Y al igual que el anterior traía ropa digna de un príncipe y una mascara que le cubría el rostro solo dejando al descubierto su boca, aunque este príncipe tenía los cabellos dorados.

-¿Por qué ocultaran su rostro? –Se preguntó.

Mientras reflexionaba miró hacia el cielo y notó que algo se venia acercando.

-¿Qué será eso?

Observo detenidamente y alcanzo a distinguir la hadita que faltaba.

-No puede ser… ¿otro más?

Estaba realmente sorprendida, las tres haditas habían hecho un magnifico trabajo, cada una había traído un príncipe.

Y al igual que los otros príncipes también portaba una mascara y ropa elegante aunque sus cabellos eran plateados.

Venia aterrizando en una especie de paracaídas.

Cuando los tres estuvieron lo suficientemente cercas para observar a la princesa, cada uno de sus ojos penetro en ella y los tres quedaron enamorados en un instante.

-¡Oh! ¡Princesa has capturado mi corazón! ¡Te sacare de ahí! –Dijo el de los cabellos negros.

-¡No si yo la saco primero! –Interrumpió el de los cabellos dorados.

-¡Pues creo que yo seré el único que la podrá sacar de ahí!-Reía triunfante el de los cabellos plateados.

-¡Que! –Dijeron los príncipes que estaban en el suelo al observar al peli-plata en los cielos.

Pero estaba tan concentrado riéndose de los otros príncipes que no calculó bien la distancia entre él y la ventana donde se alojaba la princesa. Así que termino estrellándose en la torre.

-Lo siento princesa, creo que el príncipe que traje es un idiota –le dijo la tercer hada al ver como caía estrepitosamente.

-No te preocupes, hiciste todo lo que pudiste y eso lo aprecio mucho –Le dijo para que no se desanimara.

-Bueno creo que solo quedamos tú y yo –Dijo el de los cabellos negros.

-Ja, ya lo sé –Bufo el de los cabellos dorados.

-Desenvaina tu espada príncipe, lucharemos a muerte y el que gane será el único digno de ser el que salve a la princesa.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos desenvainaron su espada, caminaron unos segundos en círculos sin apartar la mirada para luego empezar un combate mortal.

Cada uno sacaba a lucir las técnicas aprendidas con la espada de su reino, tratando de herirse uno al otro.

-¡Formidable! –Comento el de los cabellos negros.

El rubio sonrió ante tal alago.

-Pero no lo suficiente –Dijo el de los cabellos negros.

Y en un movimiento rápido lo dejo sin espada y lo atravesó en el pecho, no lo mato, lo dejo solo gravemente herido.  
-Aun no estoy muerto… -Dijo mientras tosía sangre.

-Esto se ha acabado –Dijo el de los cabellos negros.

Probablemente corría peligro, pero a él no le importaba, solo quería subir lo más rápido posible hacia donde se encontraba la princesa.

-Parece que mi príncipe ganó –Dijo una de las haditas.

Las otras no estaban felices con el desempeño de los príncipes que habían traído.

-Pero ahora empieza el verdadero desafío –Dijo una de las haditas molestas.

-Tienes razón…-Contestó.

El rey no era nada tonto, diseño esa fortaleza para que un príncipe, inteligente y fuerte pudiera entrar, quería el mejor príncipe para su niña.

El príncipe de los cabellos oscuros visualizó la torre, la examinó detenidamente y después de varios minutos pudo encontrar una solución.

A lo largo de la torre había pequeñas incisiones que mostraban un camino hacia la ventana, pero no todas esas incisiones llevaban ahí, debía de escoger la correcta desde el principio.

Pero para él no fue muy difícil descifrarlo y en un santiamén se encontraba al lado de la princesa.

La hadita estaba muy orgullosa del príncipe que había traído, las otras dos estaban molestas, pero después se les paso el enojo al ver a su querida princesa tan feliz.

-Caballero que habéis llegado hasta a mí, ¿podréis quitaros la máscara?

-Si esos son tus deseos, así lo hare –Le dijo con una reverencia.

Se empezó a retirar la máscara poco a poco y mientras lo hacía mascullo unas palabras.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Tsu….

Y de pronto todo alrededor de Kyoko se hizo blanco y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿eh? ¿Un sueño?

El sol de la mañana le había pegado en la cara, ese fue el principal motivo para regresar al mundo real después de un sueño de fantasía.

-Y estaba en la mejor parte… ¡¿Por qué? –Se quejó y empezó a rodar de un lado a otro en la cama, hasta que reparó en el hecho de que la cama era demasiado amplia como para rodar ocho Kyokos sin caer por la borda. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que la habitación tampoco era suya.

-Esta es la habitación de…. ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Empezó a reflexionar poco a poco de su situación actual para ver si podría descifrar el enigma de porqué se encontraba ahí.

Al poco tiempo notó que aun traía puesto su uniforme de karate y como una punzada en la cabeza recordó que había recibido un fuerte golpe de Tsuraga Ren y supuso que por ese motivo se encontraba ahí.

Se levantó, y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Ren.

-¡¿Tsuruga-San? –Grito.

-¡Por acá en la cocina! –Se escuchó al fondo.

Cuando llego a la cocina, Ren estaba haciendo algo simple para desayunar, le estaba untando mantequilla al pan tostado.

-Lamento las molestias… Tsuruga-San…

-No te afliges, también fue mi culpa, ¿gustas un pan?

-Gracias –Lo tomo y empezó a engullirlo.

-El agua del baño ya está lista por si te quieres duchar, antes de irnos al estudio.

-Gracias tomare su oferta.

En cuanto termino de comerse el pan, se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de baño.

Tsuruga suspiro por un momento.

_-Me pregunto qué pasaría si supiera lo que está ocurriendo haya afuera_ –Murmuró para sí mismo.

Antes de que Kyoko se despertara Ren se encontraba viendo la tele y checando en el internet a través del ordenador portátil si había alguna noticia relevante.

Y sus sospechas fueron acertadas, la noticia del momento era _"__Mogami__ Kyoko__ y__ Ren__ Tsuruga__ son __oficialmente __una __pareja__" _todo gracias al comentario que le dijo a Fuwa Sho, un periodista experimentado pudo presenciar esa conversación sin que fuera detectado.

El celular de Ren empezó a sonar, él fue a buscarlo entre sus cosas y recibió la llamada.

-¿Diga? –Dijo.

-¡Ren! ¿Es cierto lo de la televisión? –Se escuchó en la bocina del celular.

-¡Yashiro! ¡Tienes que hacerme un favor!

-Sí, lo que quieras.

-Lo de la tele fue algo que dije imprudentemente, sin pensar… provocado por alguien más.

-¿Fuwa Sho?

-Si…

-Entonces ella aun no lo sabe.

-No, y quiero mantenerlo así, no sé qué podría pasar, así que por favor te pido que vengas por ella a recogerla en tu coche, hace un momento me fije por la ventana y hay periodistas en la entrada, así que los distraeré, también tengo el presentimiento de que estarán en el estudio.

-¿Qué? ¡Está en tu casa! ¡No me digas que….!

Yashiro se empezaba a imaginar muchas cosas.

Carraspeo Ren.

-No pasó nada...- Y aunque la boca dejó de moverse, el cerebro procesó la última idea: «_debo __admitir __que__ cuando __la__ deje__ en __mi__ cama __durmiendo,__ tuve__ muchas__ ganas__ de__ acostarme __a__ su __lado __y__ abrazarla__…__.»_ Se quitó las ideas raras de la cabeza con una sacudida y añadió: -Me dormí en la sala.

Yashiro soltó una risita como si hubiera escuchado las voces internas de Ren.

-¿Lo harás?

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias, ahorita ella se está bañando, así que ven lo más rápido que puedas.

-Nos vemos entonces.

Y en cuanto Ren finalizo la llamada otra entró.

-¿Presidente? –Miro en la pantalla del celular. -¿Hola? –Respondió.

-¿Me puedes explicar que has hecho?

-Lo siento, no era mi intensión….

-Aún no sabemos cómo podría reaccionar Mogami-kun ante tales situaciones, ¿por qué crees que la deje en esa película?... Para que se vaya acostumbrando a ese tipo de circunstancias, espero que no lo arruines Ren.

-No lo hare señor.

-Sé que tus sentimientos son muy fuertes por ella, pero debes controlarte.

No respondió.

-Bien pues espero que lo soluciones.

-Lo hare señor.

-Bien, que tengas buen día.

Ahora Ren estaba demasiado preocupado, no sabía si podría ocultárselo, ya que muchas personas alrededor del país debieron de haber visto las noticias, cualquiera podría preguntárselo.

Además también estaba el tema de Sho, él quería que se siguiera creyendo lo de su relación con Kyoko.

-¿Qué hare? –Suspiro –Por el momento debo de hacer lo que esté a mi alcance –Se animó a sí mismo.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta del baño.

-¿Mogami-san?

-¡Enseguida salgo! Me estoy tardando demasiado ¿verdad?

-No… tomate el tiempo que desees, solo te vengo a decir que saldré antes, me surgieron unos pendientes, Yashiro vendrá por ti, así que espéralo.

-Bien.

-Nos vemos.

Y con una gran determinación Ren se dirigió a enfrentar a los periodistas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¿Estas bien? ¿Sho? –Le decía Shouko.

-Déjame solo –Le decía mientras seguía viendo la televisión.

-Solo recuerda que en dos horas tienes una sesión de fotos para tu próximo lanzamiento.

-Como sea…- Divagó.

Sho había estado demasiado cortante desde que había regresado de su encuentro con Ren, se encontraba viendo repetidas veces donde salía la noticia de Ren y Kyoko.

-Me has declarado la guerra… Ren Tsuruga –Murmuro para sí mismo –Bien, si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mientras tanto Kanae había salido de bañarse, tenía la televisión encendida pero no le prestaba ninguna atención, solo era para tener ruido en el apartamento.

Saco una crema y se la empezó a untar en el cuerpo y se disponía a depilar las piernas hasta que escucho en esa caja electrónica _"__Mogami__ Kyoko__ y __Ren __Tsuruga __hacen__ una __bonita__ pareja __¿no __es __así, __Akiko?, __En __efecto, __había__ muchos__ rumores __de __ellos,__ se __tardaron __en __hacerlo __oficial__…__.__"_

-¿Sera posible? ¿Tan pronto? –Se había quedado desconcertada –Pero ella no me ha comentado nada, se supone que soy su mejor amiga… -reflexiono –Algo no me huele bien, tendré que preguntárselo directamente.

Rápidamente Kanae fue en busca de su celular para preguntarle a su amiga lo de las noticias…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Kyoko aún se encontraba en la tina disfrutando de las burbujas.

«No debo de abusar de esto…. Pero es tan relajante.» Pensaba.

De pronto escucho el sonido de su celular.

-¡Mi celular! ¡Debí habérmelo traído al baño!

El celular seguía sonando sin cesar y en la pequeña pantallita aparecía "Moko-San"….

Continuará….

* * *

Espero que no me maten por el final que deje -Se esconde detrás de un árbol- xDDDD

Creo que con el sueño de Kyoko me la fume jajajajajajajajaja y me imagino que si supieron quien era cada uno de los principes jojojojoo xDDD

También por ahí leí que el drama de Skip Beat se estrena el 18 de dic, ya casi! y yo esoy super emocionada, ya que los chicos de Super Junior haran de protas jojojoojo, además se ve que promete bastante (por el trailer que he visto xD)

Y por si las dudas,** Felices Fiestas!**

Que tengan un buen día y espero sus reviews ^^

Hasta la próxima.


	6. Problemas

Hola nuevamente a todos ^^, seguramente querrán golpearme o algo por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo... pero después de un milenio he regresado xDDD, lamento el retraso pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que a veces no podía escribir.

Aprovecho para mencionar que a partir de este capítulo tendre una nueva beta reader Shinenai muchisimas gracias ^^, ya que la anterior creo que ya no puede igual le agradezco la ayuda que me brindó en los capítulos anteriores =).

Agradesco también todos sus reviews la verdad no recuerdo si los llegue a responder, pero me alegra que les guste la historia.

Y también a todas esas personas que me han leido y agregado la historia a sus favs y alerts aunque no me dejan comentario XD, pero igual grax por leerme xD

Este capítulo es un poco más extenso de lo acostumbrado así que espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 06: Problemas**

Kyoko habría deseado que Ren se hubiera ido un poco más tarde, así, él podría encargarse de su teléfono, aunque lamentablemente, la realidad era otra y no tuvo más opción que salir de esas burbujas tan relajantes, enredarse en una toalla e ir a atender la llamada.

—¿Quién podrá ser? —se preguntaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Al llegar a la habitación, siguió el sonido que emitía el aparato electrónico para encontrarlo.

—¡Aquí estás! —dijo mientras lo agarraba y veía la pantallita luminosa del celular—. ¡Moko-San! —gritó muy emocionada y de inmediato, contestó—: ¡Hola! ¡Estoy muy feliz de que me hables, Moko-san!

—¿No tienes que decirme algo? —se escuchó a la otra chica por la bocina del celular.

—¿Algo? ¿De qué hablas?

Kanae guardó silencio por un momento, sospechando que ella no estaba enterada del asunto de las noticias.

—¿Es acerca del filme? Porque si es eso, todo marcha muy bien. Pronto empezaremos con las escenas de acción.

—No... eso no. Creo que no estás enterada de nada aunque de igual manera, tarde o temprano lo sabrás, así que creo que es mejor que lo averigües de una vez.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Kyoko, pon el canal de entretenimiento en la televisión, y por favor, dime qué opinas de lo que sale ahí.

–Está bien, espera un momento.

La joven se dirigió a la estancia para encender el televisor. Kyoko estaba muy desconcertada por el tono tan serio de su amiga Kanae. A decir verdad, sentía miedo con el solo hecho de pensar qué cosas estarían pasando en ese canal.

—Bien, ya lo he encendido... —Kyoko vio y escuchó con atención la cadena televisiva.

_«—... Ojalá pronto podamos tener una entrevista con esta pareja, que desde hace mucho, despertó muchas sospechas sobre un romance entre ambos aunque nadie pudo confirmarlo hasta ahora._

—_Tienes razón __—se oyó a otro colaborador—__, aunque aquí me huele a un triángulo amoroso. Según nuestro periodista, el popular cantante, Fuwa Sho, también estaba en la escena._

—_Esto se pone más interesante, rogamos que nuestros periodistas nos traigan una entrevista, ya que ésta es claramente la noticia del momento señoras y señores. Seguramente muchas fans de Tsuruga Ren están llorando en este instante…»._

Kyoko estaba boquiabierta. Incluso sus demonios internos habían salido y estaban igual de anonadados. No daba crédito a lo que veía o escuchaba…

Ella y Tsuruga Ren... ¿Cómo era posible?, se cuestionaba.

—¿Kyoko? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con preocupación.

—¡Moko-san! ¿Q-Qué está pasando...?

—Tranquilízate un poco. Debo admitir que también me ha sorprendido la noticia... Tenia que corroborarlo contigo, aunque al parecer, tú no estabas enterada —siguió ella—. A veces los periodistas exageran las cosas, pero otras veces las dicen tal y como son.

—¿Quieres decir que Tsuruga-san está...?

Ella lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, había llegado a esa conclusión en varias ocasiones pero no quería creerlo, así que buscaba y desentrañaba otra solución para convencerse a sí misma de que el comportamiento de Tsuruga Ren se debía a otra cosa.

—... no, no puede ser posible. Tiene que ser un malentendido. Seguramente los periodistas exageraron... —Ahí iba otra vez, buscando otra solución para negar los hechos.

—Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma —le aseguró Kanae.

—No… No quiero… Ese sentimiento está prohibido para mí...

—Creo que ya es hora de que lo afrontes, no seas tonta.

—Pero...

—Kyoko —interrumpió la morena—, tú también sientes algo por él, ¿no es así?

—Y-Yo... —Kanae había dado en el clavo y, de haber estado en frente de ella, lo hubiera reafirmado ya con las mejillas de Kyoko adquiriendo un color carmesí—. No. Sólo lo admiro mucho como actor... Él es mi senpai...

Kanae estaba sonriendo al otro lado del teléfono, no se creyó todo eso que le dijo Kyoko, pero sabía que no debía presionarla.

—Debes empezar a realizar un plan contra todos los periodistas. Probablemente querrán hacer preguntas para obtener las respuestas que necesitan.

—Moko-san... —inició con timidez.

—Dime.

—¿Cómo... debo comportarme ante Tsuruga-san?

A Kanae le había sorprendido la pregunta de Kyoko y, por ende, seguía intentando averiguar el porqué no quería admitir lo evidente.

—Sólo se tu misma, tontita.

Kyoko guardó silencio un momento, como intentando reflexionar todos los acontecimientos, para después, conseguir tranquilizarse un poco.

—Gracias —esbozó con sinceridad—. Bueno, tengo que colgar, pronto vendrá Yashiro-san a recogerme y debo estar lista para cuando llegue.

—Esta bien, cuídate mucho. Para cualquier cosa que necesites, estamos en contacto —se atrevió a decir al notarla tan preocupada.

—Adiós —respondió la joven para recibir también una cordial despedida.

Kyoko colgó el celular y lo metió en su mochila. Empezó a vestirse, aunque fue inevitable pensar en las reacciones de los demás por llevar la misma ropa del día anterior. ¿Lo haría más sospechoso? Imaginó que todo el mundo sabría lo de las noticias, o incluso, llegó a pensar en que la iban a bombardear a preguntas.

—¿Qué voy a responder? —pensó entretanto.

Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar maneras de responder a todas esas cuestiones personales que podrían aparecer. Después de todo, era una actriz en crecimiento y debía hacer uso de su talento.

Prontamente, recordó algo que su mente intentó bloquear en ese momento en que recibía toda la información de la televisión.

—¿Sho...? ¿Triángulo amoroso? —No había asimilado esas palabras hasta entonces—. Definitivamente esos reporteros están exagerando... Sho es un idiota que deseché hace mucho tiempo... —«Idiota, Idiota...», repetían los pequeños demonios de Kyoko que habían salido a flote mientras ella tenía una mirada diabólica—. Tendría que practicar mis artes marciales con él... —Ella rió maléficamente junto con sus demonios, estos hacían un simulacro de la paliza que le darían en el futuro.

Inesperadamente, el timbre sonó. Kyoko se puso alerta y especuló que tal vez Yashiro había llegado o, que algún periodista curioso se había infiltrado hasta ese lugar para conseguir la primicia.

No estaba segura de si abrir... Lo meditó unos segundos y se fue acercando poco a poco para poder visualizar al individuo por la pequeña mirilla de la puerta. Antes de poder llegar a su destino, se escucharon los toquecitos contra la pulida madera.

—¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Soy Yashiro! —se escuchó.

La chica respiró aliviada e inmediatamente giró el picaporte.

—Hola, Kyoko-chan. Ren me mandó por ti, ¿ya estas lista? —cuestionó el manager.

—Si, solo voy por mi mochila.

Yashiro estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse y no hacer preguntas innecesarias. Él aún recordaba la llamada amenazante de Ren que no hacía muchos minutos había recibido: _«Y ni se te ocurra mencionarle algo al respecto o estarás muerto», _todavía sus palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Como lo había supuesto, Ren se encontró con una oleada de periodistas que querían saber más del asunto, de modo que puso en marcha su plan de evasión. Para eso, lució la sonrisa más sexy que pudieran haber visto jamás y comenzó a hablar del filme más que de otra cosa.

—Díganos, ¿desde cuándo son pareja usted y Mogami Kyoko? —preguntó uno de los periodistas.

—Oh, ¿la película? Ah, va bien, es una magnifica entrega con la que seguramente mucha gente quedará contenta, así que espérenla.

—¿Eh...? No, eso no fue lo que pregunté —insistió el reportero.

Todos se quedaron confundidos al mismo tiempo que hasta la última periodista se derretía al ver la sonrisa seductora del muchacho.

—¿Qué hay de Fuwa Sho? ¿Acaso él iba tras Mogami Kyoko? —Volvieron a intentar sacarle algo.

—Hum, aún no hay una fecha exacta para el estreno, pero seguramente pronto se sabrá.

—¿Ah...?

Los periodistas ya se estaban haciendo a la idea de que no iban a obtener ninguna información en cuanto a lo que en realidad les interesaba.

—Bueno, si me disculpan, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer —declaró mientras se retiraba—. Ah, y por si pensaban ir a preguntar a Mogami Kyoko, ella también está igual de ocupada en la película, seguramente les dirá lo mismo. Gracias y buenos días.

En un instante, su coche se esfumó de allí y los periodistas se quedaron frustrados porque no lograron obtener nada, para posteriormente, retirarse también y maquinar algún que otro plan.

Ren repitió la misma técnica con los que encontró afuera del estudio y logró que se esfumaran, aunque aún no estaba seguro por cuánto más le funcionaría ese método, o si todavía quedaría algún reportero oculto... Al menos, estaba tranquilo de que ya no habría ninguno merodeando para cuando Kyoko llegara a esa zona.

Entró como cualquier otro día al estudio, aunque todo el mundo se estaba secreteando y lo miraban de arriba para abajo; algunas chicas estaban celosas, otros aún no lo podían creer y los más despreocupados lo felicitaron.

—¡Ya era hora de que se hiciera oficial! —aclamó uno de los compañeros del actor.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Pues de lo de Mogami Kyoko y tú, todo el mundo habla de eso en este momento.

—¿Tú crees todo lo que dicen en televisión? —repuso con molestia.

—Entonces... ¿no es verdad?

—Reflexiónalo. Y ahora, tengo que hablar con el director, discúlpame.

Ahora Ren tenía otro problema; la gente del estudio seguramente no se iba a quedar callada, tenia que hacer algo antes de que Kyoko estuviese de vuelta.

—¿Director? —llamó él mientras tocaba la puerta de uno de los camerinos.

—Pase... —se escuchó desde el otro lado.

—Director, tengo un favor que pedirle.

—Está relacionado con lo de las noticias, ¿verdad?

—Sí... —respondió escuetamente.

—No sé qué decirte, pero es buena publicidad para la película.

—Por favor, convenza a todo el estudio de que sigan actuando con normalidad, Mogami-san probablemente no se sentiría bien si todo el mundo la atosigara con preguntas. Eso podría afectar el rodaje de la película también, ella es realmente muy delicada en esos asuntos.

—Entiendo —asintió el hombre—. Haré lo que pueda.

—Muchas gracias.

Otro peso de encima que se había quitado...

El director acabó hablando con todos y amenazándolos con el despido si trataban de sacar el tema de la televisión, lo cierto es que consiguió que nadie le desobedeciera.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Los periodistas no iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados tan fácilmente. Querían información, y de donde sea la sacarían sin importar andar de acosadores con las estrellas.

Ahora trataban de sonsacarle algo a Fuwa Sho mientras él estaba esperando dentro de la camioneta de la empresa a que le llenaran de gasolina el depósito.

—¡Arg! ¡Estos malditos periodistas! ¿Hasta cuándo no me van a dejar en paz? —gruñía muy molesto.

—¿Qué tipo de relación tiene con Mogami Kyoko? ¿Qué piensa de Tsuruga Ren? ¿Está enamorado de Mogami Kyoko?

El tumulto lo invadía con un sinfín de interrogantes aunque no recibían ninguna respuesta.

—Tal vez este rumor te de más fama —sugirió Shouko bromeado, pero, lo único que recibió de Sho fue una mirada de disgusto.

El rubio se quejó.

—Los odio a todos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

—¿Qué te parece todo este asunto, Reino? —inquirió Miroku mirando el televisor.

—Muy interesante, ahora que ya no podemos robarle las canciones a Fuwa, quizás le podamos ganar algo de esa fama... Aunque, no me agrada que ese Tsuruga Ren este involucrado. Si únicamente fuera Fuwa...

Hubo unos segundos de meditación.

—Ya encontraremos una manera de enfrentarnos a ambos —sentenció finalmente el joven.

—Sí...

Reino aún no había olvidado cómo Fuwa lo había humillado, de modo que con gusto se ofrecería a entrar en esa "pelea" de amor.

—Hay que idear algo para que los medios de comunicación también nos involucren en eso.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Aunque Ren todavía no lo notara, los problemas iban a ir creciendo.

Kyoko estaba a la defensiva de cualquier intromisión que Yashiro le pudiera hacer mientras viajaban en su coche.

—Kyoko-chan...

—¡No es cierto! —interrumpió rápidamente.

—¿Ah?

—Oh, este... Lo siento —agregó avergonzada.

—No importa. Hoy grabarás escenas con Ren, ¿no es así?

—Exacto.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —indagó el hombre.

—No, para nada, haremos un gran trabajo —se esforzó en afirmar con decisión.

—Me da gusto.

Había más silencio que de costumbre; Kyoko por estar a la defensiva y Yashiro por encontrarse amenazado de muerte.

El manager pudo llevar a Kyoko sin contratiempos, él sonrió al notar que Ren había triunfado, al menos, por el momento.

—Muchas gracias, Yashiro-san, ahora me iré a preparar para las escenas —dijo en una cortés reverencia.

—De nada. Mucha suerte.

Kyoko caminó hacia dentro del estudio y siguió preparándose mentalmente para el posible interrogatorio que pudiera recibir aunque, su sorpresa fue otra.

Había muchas miradas en ella, pero nadie se acercó o preguntó algo, lo cual, la dejó un poco desorbitada aunque ella creyera que era mejor de esa manera.

—¡Buenos días, Mogami-san! ¿Ya estas preparada?

—¡Buenos días, director! Claro que sí.

—Estupendo. —Se alegró el hombre—. Tsuruga-san te espera en el escenario. Pónganse de acuerdo y en cinco minutos comenzamos.

—Entendido.

Ésta era otra de las cosas para las que Kyoko se había preparado; al llegar con Ren, tenia que ser ella misma.

—¡Buenos días, Tsuruga-san! —saludó enérgicamente, obteniendo otro agradable ademán de su parte.

De inmediato, Ren notó las miradas sobre ambos. Que las personas del estudio no hubiesen mencionada nada no significaba que no quisieran enterarse de que más ocurría con el suscitado asunto.

—¿No hubo ningún problema en el camino? —quiso saber él.

—No, todo fue bastante tranquilo.

—Ya veo, excelente pues... ¿Lista para la escena?

—Claro.

—Tenemos que ir hacia nuestras posiciones.

Aunque Kyoko tuvo una plática de lo más normal con Ren, ella no estaba del todo tranquila internamente. Su corazón palpitaba a más no poder y agradeció ser actriz para poder ocultarlo aunque sólo fuese un poco.

—¡Muy bien, todos a sus posiciones! ¡Empezaremos a rodar la escena cincuenta y nueve! —indicó el Director Onodera mientras se acercaba al megáfono.

Inmediatamente, todo el mundo se puso en su lugar para comenzar con el rodaje.

—¡ACCIÓN!

Takara Genda caminaba por una de las avenidas más transitadas de Tokyo, era su día libre. Ella no quería tenerlo, ya que sabía demasiado bien que el crimen nunca descansaba, sin embargo, por ser el día de su cumpleaños, todo el mundo insistió en que debería de tomarse aquella jornada de ocio y no tuvo otra opción.

Miró su reloj de mano mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas de la avenida, y susurró:

—Las nueve... Llegué a tiempo.

Su rostro giró para un lado y para otro, pero no vio señales de su amiga. De pronto, un hombre alto de cabellera negra y con gafas de sol llegó a sentarse en la misma banca donde ella estaba.

—No le importa, ¿verdad? –se excusó el hombre.

—No, no hay problema.

Pasaron algunos minutos y su amiga seguía sin aparecer.

—¿Dónde estará? —murmuraba para sí misma.

Una inesperada brisa hizo que el cabello de Takara se llenara de hojas de los árboles.

—¡Maldito aire! —se quejó. Seguidamente pudo ver que el recién llegado se le acercaba—. ¿Se le ofrece algo? —comentó.

—Aún tiene una hoja —le dijo mientras se la quitaba y se la enseñaba.

—¡Oh! Gracias.

—No hay de qué —sonrió amablemente.

Aunque el hombre tenía otro objetivo. En realidad, había puesto un transmisor en la bolsa que traía la muchacha en el momento en que le quitó la hoja del pelo, así, él podría obtener más datos sobre ella, como su dirección o los lugares que frecuentaba. Ya hecho eso, se retiró del lugar, y en breve, la amiga de Takara apareció.

—¡CORTE! —gritó el director—. Excelente, prepárense para las demás escenas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Las noticias del espectáculo se habían actualizado: «Tsuruga Ren oculta los hechos, ¿por qué?». Ésa era la novedad y muchos de los periodistas hacían sus propias especulaciones, aun sin tener nada certero.

—Ciertamente hay algo extraño en eso... —masculló la voz de Sho—. ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza, Tsuruga Ren? Si fuera yo, no me habría importado decir quién es mi pareja, a menos que... ¡Ja! —bramó entusiasmado—. Creo que lo entiendo... En fin, ahora yo seré quien te la juegue a ti —sentenció el rubio mientras miraba la televisión.

Se dispuso a marcar el número de su agente para que le reservara una entrevista con los periodistas que tanto lo habían fastidiado esa mañana y como respuesta, obtuvo la suspicacia de la mujer.

—¿Estás seguro, Sho?

—Si, por favor, hazlo Shouko-san.

—Está bien —se oyó a la manager desde el auricular.

Sho tenía una gran sonrisa. Sabía que aunque Tsuruga Ren la había liado, él aún podía enredarlo más.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

—¡Reino! ¡Ya he difundido el rumor por la red! —exclamó Miroku.

—Estupendo, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el chisme se haga popular y la prensa nos contacte para averiguar más sobre ello —anticipó el joven.

—Como sea, muchachos, sigamos practicando.

El rumor era simple. Habían divulgado que Mogami Kyoko le había regalado un chocolate hecho a mano el día de San Valentín por el amor que empezaba a florecer entre ellos, y también, para vengarse de Fuwa Sho por haberla rechazado, terminando con una incógnita de: _¿Seguirán aún teniendo sentimientos?_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

—No sabía que teníamos tantas cosas en común, pareces mi alma gemela —expresó Hajime Nagano.

—Basta, Nagano-san, haces que me avergüence —Ella se tensó un poco.

—Eres muy bonita y tu voz es muy sensual...

—¡Nagano-san!

El muchacho no se detuvo.

—¿Saldrías conmigo?

—Hum, pero mi trabajo es complicado, no creo que nos podamos ver mucho... Seria muy triste ¿no?

—¿Entonces me estás rechazando...?

—No... Es solo que... —se ruborizó.

Nagano la tomó de las manos.

—A mí no me importa, puedo vivir con eso.

—¿Sí? En ese caso, por mí está bien —agregó ella—. ¿Jugamos ajedrez para celebrarlo?

—Sí que eres viciosa con el ajedrez —dijo divertido—. De acuerdo, juguemos.

Takara sonrió con un dulce tinte desafiante.

—No será fácil vencerme.

—Pero si lo hago, me tendrás que dar un beso.

—Eso si ganas...

La sugerente sonrisa se contagió.

—¡CORTE!

Aquella fue una de sus primeras escenas cariñosas en la película. Ren estaba rebozando de alegría y Kyoko muy contenta porque ésa era la vigésima repetición que hacían de la misma parte hasta que por fin pudo completarla sin equivocarse.

—Bien, entonces... Mañana habrá puras escenas de acción, de igual manera, tenemos a sus dobles para las escenas demasiado arriesgadas. Descansen y que tengan una excelente noche.

—Buenas noches —respondieron todos a unísono.

Rápidamente, Ren se acercó.

—Mogami-san, ¿te llevo a tu casa? —le preguntó a la presurosa muchacha.

—No es necesario, ya te has tomado muchas molestias por mí.

—Pero ya es tarde, no es seguro para una chica andar sola en la noche —replicó de inmediato.

—En ese caso, gracias por tu amabilidad, voy a cambiarme.

Kyoko se fue rápidamente a los vestidores y Ren hizo lo mismo. El grito de Yashiro de repente lo atrajo.

—Ren —comenzó a decir con sorna—, se notó que disfrutaste cada una de las repeticiones que hacían de la escena... Incluso llegué a pensar que deseabas que Kyoko-chan volviera a equivocarse. Ella estaba realmente nerviosa.

—Pero logró llevarlo bien, pensé que no iba a poder.

—Eso es verdad, por cierto... Creo que las cosas no van bien allá afuera —Yashiro le mostró las noticias en su celular táctil.

Ren vio el encabezado.

—Definitivamente creo que fue mala idea hacer eso. Ahora es más sospechoso.

—Pero ¿por qué no aclaraste las cosas? —Ren no respondió—. Ya sé... No necesitas decírmelo. Fue por Fuwa, ¿no es así?

El actor asintió lentamente.

—Ahora veo toda la clase de problemas que hay; rumores, periodistas y Fuwa, ¿a esto te referías cuando me dijiste que ella y tú tenían que enfrentarse a ciertos problemas?

—En efecto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—De momento debo llevar a Mogami-San a su casa, así que deja, voy a cambiarme.

Ren tenía que planificar una nueva estrategia para confrontar todos esos problemas, de lo contrario, tal vez pasasen cosas que, sin duda, él no quería que ocurrieran...

Continuará...

* * *

Hemos llegado al final jojojojo, parece que las cosas se pondrán emocionantes xD

Gracias por leerme y espero sus reviews.

Saludos y hasta la próxima xD


	7. Sentimientos Ocultos

****Holas a todos nuevamente ^^, esta vez no tarde mucho xD, espero que así siga.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, conteste los que se podían contestar, los que no pude igual les agradesco sus comentarios y opiniones las tengo muy en cuenta.

Agradecimientos a Shizenai (Ahora si lo escribí bien XD la vez pasada no lo hice xDDD), por betearme el capi.

Me alegra que esta historia siga teniendo más seguidores =)

Bueno sin más que decir que disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 07: Sentimientos Ocultos.**

En ocasiones las personas disfrazan sus sentimientos hacia otras por miedo a perderlas, o a ser rechazadas. Pero, hay veces en que los esconden porque simplemente se avergüenzan y no quieren ser descubiertos en ese estado de debilidad, negándolo rotundamente.

Kyoko se preguntaba por qué Ren ocultaba esos sentimientos...

No es que ella quisiera que se le declarase o algo así, pero le invadía la curiosidad. ¿Por qué lo haría él? ¿Qué ganaba con ello? Aunque, después dejó de pensar en el asunto, ya que ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a admitir los suyos. Sospechaba que si lo hacia, tal vez no volviera a ser la misma persona que se había esforzado en convertirse, y, sencillamente, liberó esos pensamientos para que se alejasen...

—Lamento la tardanza.

—No hay problema, sube al auto.

—Gracias —sonrió Kyoko.

Mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto, se fijó en que Ren miró con cierta intranquilidad hacia todas direcciones antes de adentrarse definitivamente en el vehículo junto a ella. Era como si esperase encontrar algo.

— ¿Va todo bien?

—Ah, no es nada, no te preocupes —dijo inocentemente.

Kyoko se imaginaba que estaba relacionado con las noticias. Ella misma se cuestionaba si sería correcto que estuvieran juntos tal y como estaban las cosas.

Pese a todo, el coche se puso en marcha y durante el trayecto Kyoko sólo visualizó el panorama que la ventanilla le ofrecía. Estaba más nerviosa de lo que aparentaba y no quería hacer contacto visual con él por si ocurría alguna estupidez.

Por un buen rato hubo un gran silencio incómodo, cosa que a Ren no le hacia ninguna gracia...

—Dime, ¿te está gustando tu personaje? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Kyoko lo miró de reojo y se inquietó meditando si aquello era una indirecta. ¿Acaso le estaba preguntando encubiertamente si le gustaba estar enamorada de él...? ¿A qué venía eso tan de repente? Su corazón se aceleraba...

—Es un personaje interesante —respondió al final.

—A mí me gusta bastante... —Kyoko volvió a encararlo con sorpresa y Ren se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo que quizás no debía. Carraspeó un poco y trató de arreglarlo—,… quiero decir, mi personaje es un manipulador después de todo.

El corazón de Kyoko casi se le sale del pecho. Por un momento pensó que él trataba de decirle que le gustaba, aunque, ella ya lo supiese aun si no tuviera idea de cómo afrontarlo.

—Sí. Me recuerda a alguien... —murmuró entre dientes.

Ese comentario dolió a Ren, puesto que podía imaginarse perfectamente que hacía referencia a Fuwa Sho. Al rato, se estacionó un par de cuadras cercanas al lugar donde se quedaba Kyoko y la detuvo antes de que pudiera despedirse.

—Mogami-san, debo decirte algo. —Su mirada había cambiado.

Kyoko tragó saliva y se hizo a la idea de que había llegado el momento. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar?

—A partir de ahora seguramente habrá muchos rumores acerca de nosotros debido a la película que estamos protagonizando, y... los periodistas harán de todo para obtener lo que quieren, eso significa que te toparás con ellos a menudo y querrán hacerte preguntas —siguió tras una breve pausa—. Ambos sabemos que es sólo actuación lo que en la película está pasando, así que no le des mucha importancia a lo que veas o escuches en las noticias, ¿de acuerdo? —Ren sabía que de esa manera era posible que ella no le encontrase sentido, pero tenía que prevenirla y era mejor a que se creara sus conclusiones.

Kyoko, al escuchar lo que le explicaba, lo sintió igual que un gancho al hígado.

—Entiendo... —se limitó a decir, aunque en su desconcierto se preguntara por qué estaba tan decepcionada. ¿Esperaba algo más? Sacudió su cabeza, y agregó—: Aquí me bajo, no queda mucho para llegar a mi casa. Gracias por traerme.

— ¡Espe-…! —trató de decir, pero para entonces la chica ya había cerrado la puerta del auto y se había alejado corriendo.

Ren no estaba seguro de si había estado bien advertirle sobre lo que se avecinaba, pero tarde o temprano, se iba a dar cuenta de cualquier otro modo. No podía seguir ocultando los hechos por más que él quisiera.

Finalmente, se retiro del lugar y rogó por no encontrase con más periodistas.

Por otro lado, Kyoko llegó al restaurante _Daruyama_, donde los jefes la acogían. Aún quedaban un par de clientes a esas horas cuando ella echó un ligero vistazo al lugar.

— ¡A sus ordenes!—gritó la señora—. Ah, pero si es Kyoko...

—Buenas noches, Jefa.

— ¡Eres Mogami Kyoko! —Se oyó una voz de repente— ¡Te vi en las noticias! ¿Es cierto lo de tu relación con Ren? —quiso saber uno de los clientes.

—Este... —balbuceó, pero el Jefe intervino antes de que ella pudiese aclarar algo.

—Déjenla en paz, ¿no ven que está muy cansada? Ve a tu habitación —le ordenó a Kyoko.

—Al menos, ¿podrías darme un autógrafo? —insistió uno de los hombres.

Por suerte, el aura negativa del Jefe obró en su favor antes de que ella hubiese tenido la oportunidad de contestarle.

—E-Esta bien... No te preocupes, en otra ocasión será...

Kyoko estaba realmente agradecida con su jefe. Él era como un padre sobreprotector y, ella realmente disfrutaba de esa atención fraternal, ya que nunca sintió el afecto de su verdadero padre, aunque, también le tuviese un poco de miedo. Puede que cuando cerrasen el local tuvieran una charla acerca de lo que habían oído en las noticias. También se tenía que preparar para eso.

Arrojó las cosas que traía y se recostó en la cama de su habitación, sacó su celular y visualizó la pequeña pantalla para apreciar el único nombre mostrado: Tsuruga Ren.

De pronto, el celular vibró y emitió un sonido particular que no era nada más que el tono que identificaba los mensajes. Kyoko se asustó en principio, no sabía si abrirlo o no, pero se armó de valor y presionó la tecla. Volvió a tranquilizarse en cuanto se percató de que se trataba de su amiga Kanae.

El mensaje era corto y conciso, pero lo suficiente importante para animar a Kyoko. La morena debió suponer que su amiga lo necesitaba.

_«¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy? Espero que no hayas hecho alguna estupidez, aunque conociéndote... De cualquier manera, ¿quieres que nos reunamos un día de estos? Hace tiempo que no salimos a pasear»_, y lo concluyó con un simpático emoticono.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Mogami y de inmediato, le contestó:

_«¡Moko-san! Creo que todo ha ido bien. Claro que me encantaría reunirme contigo, tenemos que hacer cosas de chicas (siempre quise decir eso, jejeje) ¿Qué te parece el próximo domingo? Ese día descanso»._

Kanae aceptó su invitación, así que para el fin de semana tendrían una salida que prometía ser muy divertida. Kyoko deseaba que llegara ese momento...

Poco tiempo después, alguien tocó a la puerta de su habitación y ella se incorporó de un salto para abrir sin hacerla esperar.

—Hija, seguro que estás hambrienta, ¿no? —Preguntó la esposa del Jefe antes de cruzar el umbral—. Me tomé la libertad de hacerte un platillo, así que come. Te lo dejo en la mesita.

—No tenía que haberse molestado, pero se lo agradezco. —En realidad, estaba tan hambrienta que sus tripas no podían ocultarlo.

La dueña se retiró mientras ella disfrutaba de unos deliciosos tallarines. Un tiempo después, Kyoko bajó a la cocina para lavar los platos donde había tenido lugar su cena, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que el Jefe estaba sentado en el comedor leyendo el periódico.

— ¡Buenas noches, Jefe! —le dijo—. Y gracias por lo de hace un rato.

—Respecto a eso... —comenzó él sin despegar la mirada del periódico— Ese Ren Tsuruga, ¿va en serio contigo?

Kyoko se quedó helada al escuchar esa pregunta. Estuvo a punto de tirar los platos, así que se apresuró en llegar rápido al fregadero y empezar a lavarlos.

—Hay veces que en la televisión exageran las cosas y esta situación es una de ellas —Kyoko repitió las palabras de su amiga Kanae.

—Oh, en ese caso, no debería de preocuparme —esbozó con su tono neutro, aunque denotando cierto alivio—. Pero, si ese hombre te llega a hacer algo, no lo perdonaré.

El jefe la miraba de forma entrañable, casi como si fuera su pequeña niña.

—Él nunca lo haría, es muy amable... —replicó, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su rostro tomó a una expresión tan alegre.

El hombre le lanzó una mirada de soslayo y ella no fue capaz de engañarlo con esa expresión, pero no quiso decir nada al respecto.

—Entiendo, ¿mañana tienes que levantarte temprano? —añadió él, y continuó cuando ella asintió levemente—. Deja los platos y ve a prepararte para dormir.

—No importa, ya he terminado aquí de todos modos.

—Entonces ya no puedo hacer nada —concluyó con un deje de ternura. Ella se despidió tan efusiva como siempre antes de subir a la planta alta.

A decir verdad, Kyoko se fue un poco más despreocupada a la cama. Echaba de menos tener esos sueños tan memorables, como aquél de los príncipes y las hadas, aunque sabía que difícilmente iba a repetirse.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Fuwa Sho estaba muy radiante esa mañana. Además de contento, estaba ansioso y reía a cada rato.

—Shouko-san, ¿cuánto falta para la entrevista? —preguntó animado.

—Ya me lo has preguntado muchas veces —le contestó ella con cansancio—. Todavía quedan dos horas.

—Discúlpame, pero no aguanto ya. Quiero ver qué sucede. Estoy muy emocionado...

Sho se imaginaba a sí mismo en la cima de todo, pisoteando a Tsuruga Ren.

—Pero come algo antes, aún no has desayunado.

—Es verdad, debo estar en perfectas condiciones para la entrevista. ¿Qué restaurantes hay cerca? —Los finos labios se curvaron como si alguna mejor idea le hubiese traspasado el pensamiento—. O, ¿nos podrían traer algo aquí?

—Voy a investigarlo, pero estoy segura que sí pueden hacer pedidos a domicilio.

El rubio asintió complacido antes de volver a recargarse sobre su asiento de cuero rojo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ren ya estaba listo para irse a la zona de grabación. Esta vez no iba a ser en el estudio, puesto que necesitaban las calles de la ciudad y no era necesario utilizar escenarios artificiales.

Yashiro había llegado temprano para traerle la comida necesaria. En las escenas planeadas debía hacer mucho esfuerzo físico y el manager no quería arriesgarse a que sucediera algo inesperado.

—Supongo que ahora estás deprimido porque no habrá ninguna escena romántica con Kyoko-chan —le comentó con voz socarrona.

Ren lo enfocó mientras engullía un bocado, pero no se molestó en responderle. Para ser honestos, deseaba en su mente que todas esas escenas fueran realidad, y no sólo ficción, pero, no podía hacer nada por remediarlo, al menos, temporalmente.

— ¿Y cuándo es el beso?

El muchacho se atragantó con la comida al escuchar la pregunta directa de su agente. Tosió con fingida naturalidad, y añadió:

—Todavía falta, aunque no se sabe realmente. Tal vez el director adelante o aplace esa toma.

— ¿Crees que Kyoko-chan estará bien?

—Debería —aseguró—. Es una de sus pruebas para convertirse en una actriz de verdad.

—Tú seguramente estarás muy contento —siguió con su tono socarrón—. Estoy seguro que en tu mente estás deseando que el día llegue.

Tsuruga Ren prefirió aparentar que no había prestado interés.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos, ¿no?

Yashiro miró su reloj y pronto se hubo preocupado por otras cosas.

— ¡Tienes razón! —Clamó incorporándose al acto—. Vamos, pongámonos en marcha...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Todo el elenco de la película _"Traiciones" _se había reunido en calles transitorias de Tokio. Se estaban cambiando y preparando en los camerinos móviles de la empresa, cuando la voz de Yashiro llamó su atención desde el exterior.

— ¡Buenos días, Kyoko-chan! ¿Ya estás lista?

—Sí. —Sonrió ella—. Creo que hoy me divertiré mucho y las escenas serán rápidas, no como las de ayer —comentó como si le agotara.

— ¡Todos a sus puestos! —Se escuchó al director gritar por el megáfono.

Kyoko buscó a Ren con la mirada por los alrededores, pero no lo encontró. Ya que se había vuelto una costumbre entre ellos desearse buena suerte, o al menos, sonreírse, encontraba casi extraño no poder llevarlo a cabo. Lo que en realidad sucedía es que Ren estaba ausente, atendiendo una llamada del presidente.

—Lo voy a arreglar, no se preocupe —aseguró desde su teléfono—. Sí, lo siento... —guardó medio minuto de silencio en tanto que oía la otra voz desde el auricular—. Confíe en mí. Discúlpeme ahora.

No cabía duda de que el presidente lo había regañado. No aceptaba que hubiese tomado esa actitud ante los medios de comunicación y Ren aún no había pensado en un plan para enmendarlo.

Cuando llegó al escenario ya había una escena rodándose. Era aquella en la que el personaje de Kyoko se enfrentaba a una pandilla de delincuentes y los derrotaba con sus artes marciales. Lo cierto es que él disfrutó mucho viéndola pelear tan grácilmente.

—Ren, cambia esa cara —intervino Yashiro—. Cualquiera se daría cuenta de tus intenciones...

—Lo siento, cada vez es más difícil...

—Pues de momento prepárate, que en poco tiempo inicia tu escena.

Unos minutos mas tarde, dicha toma dio inicio. Takara Genda patrullaba por la ciudad, como era habitual, junto a uno de sus colegas. Ambos habían tomado un coche de la policía, pero esta vez ella ocupaba el asiento del copiloto.

— ¿Así que tienes un novio? —Fue la primera línea que el otro muchacho recitó—. ¿Quién es el afortunado? Yo pensé que te ibas a quedar sola para siempre...

—Estamos trabajando —intervino por fin ella—. No me hagas esas preguntas y disculpa si te parezco poco atractiva.

— ¡No me refería a eso! Es que... ¿Cómo podría decirlo?

— ¡Escúpelo! —Le alentó con impaciencia.

—Eres una persona con una personalidad muy especial —concluyó finalmente, aunque, no pareció que hubiese arreglado mucho las cosas.

—Pues lo siento por ser diferente.

De pronto, por la radio se escuchó un llamado dirigido a los policías.

— ¡Atención a todas las unidades! —informó una voz chirriante—. Se ha detectado al ladrón enmascarado, ha tomado una moto para huir después de haber robado un artículo muy valioso del museo principal de Tokio. Por favor, diríjanse lo más rápido posible a las calles cercanas al museo. Una unidad ya lo ha localizado, incorpórense cuanto antes.

Genda se emocionó súbitamente.

— ¡Estúpido delincuente! No se me escapará... —Ella volteó el rostro con obviedad—. ¡Acelera, idiota!

Por suerte, ellos estaban relativamente aproximados al museo, así que pronto darían con él. Activaron la sirena de inmediato y el agente presionó el acelerador para alcanzar la máxima velocidad.

En cuestión de minutos ya se había desatado una persecución por parte de los policías y el ladrón. Takara no se quedó quieta y trató de dispararle a una llanta para así detenerlo, aunque el ladrón era inteligente y su intento no causo el efecto que quería.

— ¡Maldito! —Gruñó frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Se esta burlando de mí!

Después de hostigarlo durante varias cuadras, los policías pensaron que por fin lo habían atrapado. El delincuente había quedado acorralado en un callejón sin salida y los agentes estaban festejando mentalmente su victoria. Sin embargo, todo parecía formar parte del plan del ladrón enmascarado.

Abandonó la motocicleta y se escapó por una tubería cercana. Trataron de alcanzarlo, pero todo fue inútil. Takara dio un puntapié con frustración y apretó con fuerza sus puños temblorosos.

— ¡Algún día te atraparé, maldito! —sentenció desairada.

— ¡Corte! —se oyó a los pocos segundos.

El director miró a Kyoko con una expresión burlesca.

—Se te dan mejor las escenas de acción que las de amor, ¿verdad, Mogami-san?

—Trataré de dar mi mejor esfuerzo en todo —le prometió ella con determinación.

—Esa actitud me gusta. —El hombre se inclinó para alcanzar otro de los guiones dejado en una mesa cercana y luego se dirigió a todos—. Prepárense para las siguientes escenas, tenemos mucho que grabar.

El grito de afirmación se escuchó casi al unísono.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

— ¡Buenos días, Tokio! Estamos reunidos con la estrella del pop, Fuwa Sho. —El hombre sonrió tanto que hasta parecía ser doloroso—. Nos ha concedido un rato de su apretada agenda para esta entrevista, así que, dime Fuwa-san, ¿cómo te sientes al estar aquí?

—Muy bien, gracias por invitarme. Hoy estoy especialmente complacido —aseguró el cantando con una sonrisa ladina.

—El placer es nuestro —insistió el conductor en su euforia—. En cuanto a las recientes especulaciones, ¿podrías explicarnos qué está sucediendo realmente?

—Por dónde empezar...

Sho rebosaba de alegría mientras los espectadores observaban anonadados por una respuesta llegada de una de las partes implicadas.

Era hora de su contraataque...

Continuará...

* * *

Lo sé... seguramente estan teniendo pensamientos maquiavelicos para asesinarme xDDDDD por dejar el capí así, pero es la emoción de dejarlos en suspenso xDDDDDDD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, gracias por leerme y espero sus reviews ^^

Regards.


	8. Los Rumores Crecen

****Holas a todos mis lectores espero que todos estos días se la hayan pasado de maravilla, yo he estado bien pero algo ocupada...

He tenido un pequeño respiro y aproveche para seguirle a la historia espero que no me maten -se esconde detrás de un árbol- xD

Les agradesco todos los reviews me hacen el día :), también gracias por agregarme a sus favs eso también me hace sentir muy bien.

Gracias a Shizenai por betear el capi y sin más que decir que lo disfruten ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 08: Los rumores crecen.**

El presentador estaba nervioso y desesperado mientras esperaba la respuesta de Fuwa Sho, y en cambio él, parecía tomarse su tiempo y disfrutar de la expresión que éste le dedicaba.

Los espectadores y televidentes, igualmente impacientes, querían escuchar una respuesta lo más rápido posible.

—Está claro que Tsuruga Ren está celoso —habló finalmente—, ya que yo fui el primero que besó a Mogami Kyoko, suponiendo que él también lo haya hecho… Cosa que dudo. Además, tiene miedo de que se la arrebate, de cualquier manera, no creo que ellos tengan una relación seria.

Los televidentes estaban sorprendidos al igual que el conductor que se esforzaba en digerir toda la información.

—Vaya... —susurró, como si hubiese esperado cualquier cosa antes de aquello—. Estamos muy impresionados de escuchar todo lo que nos dices, además del beso… Pero, ¿cuándo sucedió?

—Eso fue en San Valentín.

—¿Ella cómo lo tomó?

—Estoy seguro que no pudo sacarme de sus pensamientos —declaró Sho con una seguridad innata.

—Grandes palabras, señor Fuwa. Entonces, ¿afirma estar enamorado de ella?

Fuwa Sho sonrió maliciosamente.

—Ella es mía y así será siempre.

—Estas declaraciones son muy sorprendentes —expuso conmovido y nuevamente concluyo—: Así pues, ¿podría decirse que todo lo que presenció uno de nuestros reporteros fueron los celos de Tsuruga Ren? ¿Y la pareja, en realidad, no significa nada? ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de ello si él no lo ha negado?

—Pues está más claro que el agua; él quiere alejar a todos aquellos a quienes Kyoko ha cautivado, por eso no ha negado nada.

—Entiendo, ahora tengo una noción más certera de lo que realmente sucede —asintió pensativo.

—Puede estar seguro de que Tsurugan Ren es un completo mentiroso. Le queda bien la carrera de actor, ya que todo lo que le rodea resulta ser una farsa.

El conductor de la entrevista mostró una expresión que hacía totalmente evidente que no podía salir de su asombro.

—¿Qué pensará Tsuruga Ren al respecto? Aunque, no deberíamos molestarnos en preguntarle, según el testimonio, seguramente nunca nos diría la verdad.

Sho rebosaba alegría; estaba cumpliendo su objetivo.

—Y por último, ¿qué piensa hacer a partir de ahora?

—Eso lo podemos dejar como sorpresa.

El hombre mayor río, pero le pareció fascinante la idea.

—Estupendo, esperamos con ansias sus futuras acciones… y para terminar con esta sección, ¿qué le parece si nos canta algo?

—Por supuesto.

El hombre se incorporó con una sonrisa radiante.

—Señoras y señores, se quedan con Fuwa Sho.

El rubio se fue directamente al escenario, las luces se posaron sobre él, la música empezó a sonar acompañado de los gritos del público que esperaba escuchar la dulce melodía de su voz.

La entrevista no tardó en difundirse por todos los medios de comunicación y el revuelo ocasionado fue inevitable entre los fans de ambos artistas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Las grabaciones de la película habían avanzado mucho. El director estaba muy contento ya que pensaba que el día había sido muy productivo.

—¡Buen trabajo a todos! —les dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Ahora nos encargaremos de editar, así que pueden descansar un rato, creo que esta noche haremos una escena extra, de modo que regresen alrededor de las nueve.

Todo el mundo asintió.

Kyoko estaba asombrada con el trabajo que habían hecho sus dobles; algunas escenas resultaron muy peligrosas y el director optó finalmente por reemplazar a la artista. Ella hubiese preferido hacer todas las actuaciones por sí misma, pero asumió que no todo estaba a su alcance. Aunque, se prometió que algún día estaría a la altura para no requerir de esa ayuda.

Ren observaba divertido las expresiones que Kyoko daba a conocer y se hacía una idea de por qué andaba de esa manera.

De pronto, sintió una palmada amistosa en el hombro, y como resultaba evidente, no podía tratarse de otra persona que no fuera Yashiro.

—¡Creo que las cosas han empeorado! —gritó exaltado.

—Respira y explícame.

—Acerca de los rumores… Mira. —Le enseñó las noticias que se mostraban en su teléfono táctil.

Ren miró la pantalla aun sin saber qué era lo que pretendía decirle, aunque conforme la lectura avanzaba y era consciente de las últimas difusiones mediáticas, no pudo evitar transformar su semblante.

El encabezado decía _«La verdad revelada» _y se exponían los argumentos de una reciente entrevista a Fuwa Sho.

—Maldito sea... —gruñó apretando los puños fuertemente—. Tengo que hacer algo... —Miró su reloj para calcular el tiempo—. Tengo dos horas para volver… Yashiro, te encargo a Mogami-san.

—¿Pero adónde vas?

—Luego te comento, no puedo perder más tiempo.

Dicho eso, se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Kyoko notó que se había marchado y fue inmediatamente a investigar a Yashiro.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó curiosa.

—Kyoko-chan, Ren recordó algo que tenía que hacer, pero regresará para la escena de las nueve.

—Ya veo.

Yashiro se preguntaba si ahora que Fuwa le había echado más leña al fuego, los reporteros estarían más persistentes que nunca. De cualquier modo, tenía que planear alguna técnica de escape por si las dudas.

—No te preocupes, logrará regresar a tiempo.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y rápidamente continuó.

—Los dobles son impresionantes... Algún día seré tan buena como ellos.

—No será un trabajo fácil, pero confío en que lo lograrás con el tiempo.

A Yashiro se le había ocurrido una forma de huir con esa pequeña plática, así que ya no necesitaba preocuparse por ello si era verdad que sucedía algo inesperado.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ren estaba furioso pero también era su culpa por no haber manejado bien la situación, y por ende, ahora se le estaba escapando de las manos.

El auto llegó a ir tan rápido que un guardia local lo detuvo a mitad del camino y fue irremediable ganarse una multa. Después de aquello, Ren tuvo que aminorar la velocidad aunque por dentro deseara avanzar volando.

—Si mal no recuerdo, _esa_ compañía debería estar por aquí —murmuró para sí mismo.

Vagó por las calles unos minutos hasta dar con el lugar que citaba _«Akatoki Agency», _la compañía de Fuwa Sho.

Cuando Ren descendió a la calle para entrar a dicho edificio, un automóvil polarizado se detuvo frente a él invitándole a adentrarse.

—Te estaba esperando —dijo el rubio que ocupaba el auto.

Al reconocerlo, aceptó enseguida el ofrecimiento.

—A veces eres muy predecible, Tsuruga Ren, sabía que vendrías en mi búsqueda después de lo que dije a los medios.

—Eres un idiota, ¿sabes? —le respondió.

—Al menos no dije nada que fuera mentira —dijo extendiendo lentamente sus labios—. Como hiciste tú.

La tensión entre ambos era demasiado grande.

—Sólo vine a aclararte una cosa: ella no es tuya, ni de nadie. No permitiré que le vuelvas a hacer daño, así que aléjate o conocerás a mi verdadero yo —sentenció con una mirada que Sho desconocía.

— ¿Qué derecho tienes tu para decir esas cosas?

—Probablemente ninguno, pero yo sé que es demasiado valiosa como para dejarla ir. Insisto en que te apartes de su camino. Hoy te lo pediré por las buenas.

—Mi respuesta..., es un no.

—Entonces, atente a las consecuencias —concluyó—.Buenas noches, Fuwa Sho.

Después de aquello, salió del auto para volverse al suyo. La actitud que había tomado no era común en él, seguramente, Yashiro le hubiese reprendido por semejante desaire, pero no le importó en aquel instante. Él había querido dejar claro lo que sentía.

Ren le hizo una llamada rápida al presidente mientras iba de regreso a lugar de las grabaciones.

—Buenas noches, presidente —saludó, todavía con la voz contrariada.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —se escuchó desde el altavoz.

—Voy a convertir esos rumores en realidad…

—¿Y aceptar a Mogami Kyoko como tu pareja? ¿Estás loco? —gimoteó Takarada.

—No, hablo en serio.

Una parte de él sabía que el desastre de los medios ya no podría ser arreglado, aunque tuviera que remediarlo de alguna manera.

—Dame una buena razón para esas acciones y luego veremos si en realidad estás delirando o no.

—La amo… —le respondió rápidamente—. ¿No es ésa razón suficiente?

—Las declaraciones de Fuwa Sho te han sacado de tus cabales, no eres tú, Ren. Sólo estás reaccionando a las provocaciones de ese muchacho.

—Pero mis sentimientos son reales —replicó el castaño.

—Yo únicamente te doy una advertencia; si tus acciones hacen que el mundo de Mogami-kun se desmorone, serás tú quien se sienta peor y no podré ofrecerte ningún papel en ninguna serie o película hasta que aprendas de ese error en caso de que suceda, ¿lo has entendido?

—Perfectamente.

—Entonces, ya no hay nada más que pueda decirte.

Era verdad que no estaba actuando con raciocinio y su irritación resultaba ser lo que lo estaba controlando. Pese a todo, sabía que tenía que calmarse y pensar bien las cosas antes de llevarlas a cabo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

—Maldito Ren, no sé qué demonios piensa hacer, pero esa mirada no me gustó para nada —se dijo Shotaro mientras se enjuagaba la cara y se miraba al espejo.

Aunque, unos pocos segundos después, le inundaron unas ganas incontenibles por rieres.

—Te he dado algo de lo que preocuparte —murmuró antes de abandonar el tocador—. ¡Shouko-san, nos vamos a cenar! Esto se merece una celebración.

—¿Y qué celebramos?

—Él día que Ren me ha aceptado como su rival.

No resistió una carcajada que hizo estallar fuertemente por toda la estancia.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En la zona de grabación todos se estaban preparando para la escena nocturna. Tanto Yashiro como Kyoko estaban inquietos ya que no había rastros de Ren por ninguna parte y no faltaba mucho para las nueve en punto. Aun así, ambos confiaban en que llegaría de alguna u otra manera.

El director Onodera les estaba dando las instrucciones finales a los extras, no pasaron muchos minutos cuando Ren apareció y Yashiro, aliviado, le indicó que se preparara para poder dar inicio a la escena.

—¿Listos? ¡Acción! —se oyó en el megáfono del director.

La noche relucía y cobijaba las calles de Tokyo y sólo el resplandor de la luna llena podía alumbrar el camino de Takara y Nagano.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntó Nagano.

—No quiero hablar de eso…

—Bueno, se te escapó pero podrás atraparlo algún día. Anímate.

—No te burles de mí… —gruñó arrugando el ceño— ¿Cómo sabes que se me escapó?

—Las noticias —contestó él.

—Ya veo... Lo odio —gimoteó de nuevo—. No sólo fue una o dos veces, sino cuatro en un mismo día, ¿cómo es posible?

—Oh, pero no te rindas.

—Eso intentaré… Por cierto, ¿y qué tal tu día? No lo había notado hasta ahora, pero estás empapado de sudor… ¿Estuviste corriendo?

—Si… en el gimnasio —dijo con un suspiro lánguido—. Quiero estar en forma.

—Entiendo.

A Takara Genda se le había hecho muy extraño, puesto que en el tiempo que llevaban saliendo, él nunca había mencionado lo del gimnasio. De un momento a otro, Hajime Nagano la tomó de las manos.

—Esto es vergonzoso…

—Señorita ¿quiere ir conmigo a cenar? —añadió con un tono peculiar que a ella le pareció divertido.

—Pero ambos estamos sudados… No sería presentable.

—¿Y eso qué? Yo solamente quiero pasar un buen rato contigo, y además, tengo mucha hambre.

Finalmente, ella no pudo negarse.

—Está bien, pero al menos espero que cuando lleguemos a la casa me ganes en el ajedrez… Si no, ese beso se hará eterno.

—Pues si tantas ganas tienes de que te bese, podrías dejarme ganar.

—¡Ja! Ni en tus sueños —se mofó la joven.

Ambos rieron mientras se dirigían a un pequeño local de comida rápida para recuperar las energías perdidas.

—¡Corte! —Vociferó el director—. Me gustó, pero no sentí mucha emoción después de que se tomaron las manos... Repitamos esa ultima parte una vez más… —El elenco volvió rápidamente a prepararse—. ¡Acción!

Unas horas más tarde, por fin lograron terminar las escenas a la perfección. Ren estaba mucho más tranquilo y Kyoko era la vida mezcla de la felicidad y el nerviosismo.

—Muchas gracias a todos. Nos vemos mañana —finalizó Onodera.

El resto de compañeros continuaron despidiéndose antes de que Ren se le acercara.

—Mogami-san ¿te llevo a tu casa?

—¿No es una molestia?

El chico dejó los ojos en blanco por un momento.

—Te espero en el estacionamiento.

Ren se acercó a los vestidores para cambiarse el atuendo, pero no pudo evitar a Yashiro antes de ni siquiera intentarlo.

—Dime adónde demonios fuiste... —exigió saber el manager muy intrigado.

—A realizar una estupidez.

—Eso ya lo sé, por eso te pregunto —resopló—. ¿Dónde has ido?

—A la agencia de Fuwa… —contestó con parsimonia.

—Ash, hasta me lo imaginaba… Cuando te vi salir de aquí parecías otro, pero ahora estás más relajado. Seguramente porque estuviste mucho tiempo agarrado de la mano con Kyoko-chan, ¿o me equivoco?

Ren tosió falsamente.

—No me puedes engañar —insistió el agente— ¿No viste ningún periodista fuera, cuando llegaste?

—No, pero no quiero ni imaginar cómo estarán partir de ahora...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A la mañana siguiente, Kyoko estaba atónita y parecía que su alma se le salía por la boca al ver las noticias en el periódico; duró alrededor de cinco minutos en esa posición. Justo cuando decidió que su alma regresara a su cuerpo para que sus pequeños demonios salieran en todo su esplendor.

—¿TUYA? ¡TE MATARÉ SHOTARO!

Siguió gritando con todas sus fuerzas hasta que, posiblemente, se la escucho al otro lado del mundo.

Al seguir leyendo, sus demonios maldecían a su rubio ex-compañero una y otra vez, pero logró detenerse cuando algo le trajo de vuelta algunos recuerdos. Kyoko se desconcertó.

—¿Qué es esto? —masculló, aún con la frente arrugada.

_«Mogami Kyoko, una actriz que no hace mucho debutó en nuestro país, esta en boca de todos debido a su relación con tres populares hombres, que pese a todo, ha acabado dejando de lado: ¿qué clase de mujer es esta?»_

—¿Tres? —se cuestionó al mismo tiempo que continuaba leyendo.

_«El famoso actor, Tsuruga Ren, el exitoso solista, Fuwa Sho y Reino, del grupo debutante 'Vie Ghoul'. ¿Qué tipo de aventura ha compartido con cada uno de ellos?»_

—¿Q-qué, qué...? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? —Una mano se alojó en su pecho acelerado y tembloroso—. ¿Y por qué formo yo parte de todo esto?

Kyoko estaba muy confundida al respecto, pero había algo que sí sabía con seguridad: los reporteros tenían ya una excusa perfecta para convertirse en su propia sombra.

Continuará….

* * *

Termino jojojojojo ojala que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews y nos vemos hasta la próxima ^^

PS: Feliz Halloween y día de muertos


	9. Un encuentro inesperado

Hola a todos después de unos cuantos milenios xDDDD, espero que la hayan pasado bien en navidad y año nuevo ^^

Lamento la demora pero así son las cosas conmigo a veces se puede y a veces no.

Agradesco sus reviews, me alegra que les guste y gracias por sus sugerencias, algunas de ellas las tomare en cuenta en futuros capítulos :D

Gracias a todos los que me han agregado en su lista de alerts y favs ^^

Shizenai grax nuevamente por el betado jojojo

Bueno sin mas que decir que dsifruten del nuevo capi ^^

* * *

**Capítulo****09: ****Un ****encuentro ****inesperado**

Después de las noticias tan espeluznantes que los ojos de Kyoko habían presenciado, se le había quitado el hambre y su mente era un caos en ese mismo instante.

Rápidamente miró su reloj, en realidad no sabía qué hacer. Estaba preocupada por si se encontraba algún paparazzi en la calle o algún fan enojado ante semejante escándalo. De cualquier modo, debía irse si no quería llegar tarde al estudio. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el armario, se puso una gorra y unas gafas oscuras para pasar desapercibida, y salió como un relámpago de allí.

Los dueños del establecimiento se mostraron intranquilos por las noticias que últimamente habían circulado, quisieron detenerla aunque sólo fuera para darle ánimos, pero Kyoko fue mucho más rápida escapando y dejándoles con la palabra en la boca.

Iba caminando cautelosamente y mirando de un lugar a otro, evitando los sitios bulliciosos y escondiéndose donde podía. Incluso el maullido de un gato llegó a asustarla a niveles inimaginables consiguiendo que un grupo de niños se le quedaran mirando raro desde la lejanía.

Kyoko se aclaró la garganta, subió la cabeza con dignidad, y finalmente, continuó caminando...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

—_La __actriz __Mogami __Kyoko, __que __actualmente __está __interpretando __uno __de __los __personajes __de __la __película __"__Traiciones", __dirigida __por __Takumi __Onodera, __está __envuelta __en __varios __rumores__…_

—_Esta __señorita __que __apenas __debuta __ya __ha__ armado __un__revuelo__ en __toda la prensa rosa de nuestro país _—decía el comentarista solemnemente.

—_Les adelantaremos otras noticias después del descanso._

Miroku se recargó sobre el respaldo de su asiento para observar la reacción del chico que había apagado oportunamente la televisión.

—Estarás contento... Parece que tu plan está funcionando, ¿o no, Reino? —le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Aunque parece que le estas causando problemas a esa pobre chica —añadió Kiyora, entrando también al cuarto.

—Recordad que nuestro objetivo es robarle la fama a Fuwa Sho. Ella resulta ser una parte fundamental en el proceso.

Los demás le dieron la razón haciendo algunas muecas con sus rostros extremadamente pálidos y mortecinos.

—¿Y no será que tienes otras intenciones en mente? —Se atrevió a decir otro de los muchachos, medio verdad, medio en broma—. Ya sabes... Quizás y sólo quizás_,_ porque te pilla de paso...

El aludido se levantó del asiento negro entre un amasijo de cuero y cadenas que tintineaban.

—Basta de chácharas. Tenemos que practicar.

La puerta no se cerró tras él para incitar al resto a seguirle. Miroku lanzó un suspiro tras la clara evidencia.

—Estoy en lo cierto

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En el estudio donde se grababa "Traiciones", el otro hombre que también estaba envuelto en los rumores, divagaba de un extremo a otro del amplio pasillo mientras comprobaba una y otra vez las manijas de su reloj dorado. Mientras había esperado a Kyoko, Tsuruga Ren había sentido que el tiempo pasaba con una lentitud pasmosa, pero su inexplicable ausencia había acabado dándole la sensación de que el minutero se movía demasiado deprisa...

Estaba nervioso.

No era que el famoso actor perdiera la paciencia por cualquier leve circunstancia, pero si se trataba de la chica pelinaranja, la cuestión era bien distinta... No podía evitar ponerse en el peor de los casos. Se imaginaba a Kyoko huyendo despavorida de una manada enloquecida de periodistas al tiempo que las llantas de su hermosa bicicleta abrasaban la calzada en su peculiar habilidad para hacer rodar los pedales. Otra opción pasaba por haber sido retenida de alguna manera por Fuwa Sho, y la verdad, Ren no sabía cuál de las dos alternativas prefería.

Trató de llamarla una vez más a su celular pero, que cada pitido acabara con la esperanza de que su llamada pudiera ser respondida, le hizo preocuparse todavía más.

—Vamos, vamos... ¿Dónde estás? —murmuró para sí mismo. Luego, chasqueó la lengua—. Tenía que haber ido a su casa, maldita sea…

Oyó una voz familiar reclamando su atención desde el otro lado del pasillo, pero no le hizo caso.

—Oye Ren... —Yashiro movió una mano delante de sus narices—. Sé que estás intranquilo pero estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento, Kyoko-chan llegará. El director está empezando a irritarse, necesitas prepararte para la escena.

Todo el elenco estaba ya dispuesto para la grabación de ese día; algunos acomodando las luces, otros comprobando las cámaras, los objetos que se usarían. El resto del reparto se ponía en posición, pero algo importantísimo faltaba allí, y era una de sus estrellas.

—Tsuruga-san, ¿sabes algo de Mogami-san? —preguntó el director.

—He tratado de localizarla, pero sin ningún resultado.

—Entiendo —asintió. El hombre se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

Ren rogaba porque suspendiera la escena y empezara la búsqueda de la chica de una maldita vez.

—Bueno, seguramente se le habrá hecho tarde. Sigamos esperándola unos cuantos minutos más —concluyó antes de retirarse.

Ren no tuvo otra opción más que seguir esperando.

El tiempo pasó considerablemente, pero el staff empezaba a cansarse de estar de brazos cruzados. La filmación no podía avanzar sin la protagonista, aunque el filme le pareciese en aquel momento lo menos importante.

—¿Qué habrá pasado con esta chica? —escuchó decir al director a uno de sus ayudantes. Sabía que la falta de puntualidad siempre había molestado al tipo, pero había un matiz preocupante en el tono de su voz. Aquello no hizo sentir mejor a Ren.

De pronto, se empezó a escuchar el grito ensordecedor de una voz conocida. Le había parecido que estaba demasiado lejos, pero un segundo después estalló en la estancia con una fuerza abrumadora.

—¡LOOOO SIEEEENTOOOOOOO! —Llegó diciendo Kyoko, recargándose sobre sus rodillas. Daba la impresión de que hubiese atravesado medio Tokyo a toda carrera.

Todo el mundo estaba impresionado por la rapidez de la chica a la hora de cambiarse y maquillarse. El gesto de alivio de Ren era evidente, intentó acercarse a ella, pero el director tomó el altavoz de inmediato y puso en marcha la grabación.

—Ese idiota sólo se burla de nosotros. Cómo lo odio… Pero un día estará tras las rejas, eso lo aseguro. —Fue la primera frase de Kyoko como Genda. Su habilidad para adentrarse en su personaje cuando sólo unos segundos atrás había estado exhausta, era asombrosa.

Las puertas se abrieron en el acto y una sombra se recortó con el contraluz de la estancia. No era otro que Nagano.

—Hola cariño —Irrumpió con una sonrisa—.¿Tuviste suerte hoy?

—No…

La vio un poco decepcionada y pensó en animarla de alguna manera.

—¿Sabes? Hoy estoy decidido a vencerte en el ajedrez, he estudiado minuciosamente todas tus jugadas durante todo este tiempo, y creo… que ahora sí podré ganarte.

—¿En serio? —se mofó con una risita. Siempre le decía lo mismo—. Quiero verlo.

El campo de batalla estaba preparado sobre la mesa cuando los dos se dirigieron hacia allí.

—¿Negras o blancas?

—Negras —respondió Genda.

Cada uno empezó a mover sus piezas con destreza e inteligencia; cada peón, cada torre, cada alfil, cada una de ellas tenía un papel en común: derrotar al rey.

La batalla fue dura, como siempre, Nagano sudó en aquellas ocasiones en las que estuvo a punto de darlo todo por perdido, aunque tal y como había predicho, salió victorioso por primera vez.

—¡Jaque mate! —exclamó de puro entusiasmo.

El rostro de Genda detallaba que aún no se lo podía creer. Inspeccionó una vez más el tablero para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y abrió los ojos como si volviera a sorprenderse.

—¡Increíble! No pensé que... bueno, no pensé que hubiera alguien que pudiera ganarme.

—A veces el mundo es impredecible —respondió un sonriente Nagano—. ¿Ahora puedo pedir mi recompensa?

Genda suspiró.

—Está bien, te lo has ganado.

Nagano estaba rebosante de alegría. Había esperado mucho por ese momento e iba a hacer que valiera la pena.

La miró fijamente, como invitándola a que se acercara, pero Genda estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, no podía siquiera aguantarle la mirada.

—No sabía que tuvieras este lado dulce —murmuró al percibir su sonrojo—. Como siempre te empeñas en hacerte la chica dura...

—Agh, ya cállate y hazlo de una vez.

Nagano resopló. Le agarro el delicado mentón y se fue aproximando poco a poco a ella, sin dejar de perderse en sus ojos melosos con un gesto decidido. Genda ya había cerrado los ojos cuando sus labios se rozaron, deteniéndose a palpar la textura suave de la piel rosada para luego intensificar aquella tenue pasión, explorando cada centímetro de su boca, saboreando los matices de su aliento en un beso tan dulce como ella misma.

Poco después, Genda abrió los ojos para vislumbrar otra vez la mirada de su novio. Era inconcebible, pero aquel suave acercamiento logró que en su interior sintiera un abanico de sentimientos que probablemente ninguno de los dos habría sido capaz de transmitir con palabras.

—¡Corte! —gritó la voz del directo como un latigazo.

Ambos actores sabían que aquello significaba que volvían a ser Ren y Kyoko en el acto, pero estaban tan inmersos en sus papeles que al principio no escucharon el final de la escena. Ninguno supo si el cosquilleo bajo la piel pertenecía a los enamorados Genda y Nagano, o a ellos mismos.

—¡CORTE! —volvió a rezumar el directo, ligeramente airado.

Cuando Kyoko y Ren notaron los ojos perplejos del resto del staff, se separaron un poco avergonzados por sus despistes.

—Sí que se lo han tomado al pie de la letra... En fin, ¡excelente toma! —expresó el Presidente, que había salido de sabrá Dios dónde, enfundado en sus típicas galas de satenes y sedas.

El director lo buscó por encima de un hombro.

—¡Presidente Takarada, qué agradable sorpresa!

Tanto Tsuruga Ren como Mogami Kyoko se sorprendieron de que él estuviera presente, y además, de que hubiera presenciado la escena del beso sin sentir la tentación de ponerse a gimotear en cualquier momento.

—Mogami-kun, cuéntame, ¿cómo te sentiste?

Aquello la tomó con la guardia baja. De repente Kyoko tenía todas las miradas clavadas sobre ella y, la extraña curiosidad que veía en cada rostro la estaba poniendo aún más nerviosa.

—Pues... P-pues... —estaba roja como un tomate.

El presidente entendió perfectamente y Ren esbozó una sonrisa tan adorable como únicamente solía dedicarle a ella cuando la veía avergonzarse.

—Qué interesante... —murmuró Lory entre dientes.

Kyoko estaba confundida, ¿qué era _tan_ interesante?

—Mi motivo para esta visita era comprobar cómo iba el rodaje, además de ciertos asuntos que se están chismorreando ahora en muchos lugares... —Hizo una pausa incómoda—. Sé que todos esos rumores no son verdad porque conozco bien a mi personal y me temo que a más de uno le esté causando problemas. Pero, creo que se podrán solucionar si actuamos rápido.

—¿Entonces la relación de Tsuruga Ren y Mogami Kyoko es una farsa? —preguntó de repente uno de los extras que juraba y perjuraba que eran pareja.

—Eso lo sabrán después —dijo el presidente tajantemente.

Todo el mundo se quedó aún más confundido. Kyoko se preguntaba qué habría querido decir con eso.

—La otra razón por la que he venido es para comunicarles que el día que se termine de grabar esta película haré una fiesta para celebrarlo, en la cual, obviamente, todos están invitados. Por cierto, para entonces necesitaran ir vestidos para la ocasión... Será una fiesta donde veremos reflejadas las costumbres del siglo XIV, así que vayan buscando la vestimenta y las máscaras que usarán. Durante la celebración todos los rumores se aclararán, eso le he dicho a la prensa esta mañana, de modo que pueden estar despreocupados por el momento... Aunque, no me sorprendería que algún que otro periodista terco insistiera en sacar información por adelantado... De cualquier manera, estén alerta.

Mogami Kyoko empezó a fantasear acerca de cómo iría vestida, era algo que siempre quiso hacer, se iba a sentir como una princesa de esa época.

Pero, en realidad, ésa era una táctica bien planeada del presidente Lory; al ir todos con máscaras, los reporteros no tendrían ninguna pista de quién era quién y dejarían de acosarlos hasta el momento en que cada uno anunciara lo que era cierto.

Todos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

—Eso es todo lo que quería decir, perdonen la interrupción. Por favor, sigan adelante con su rodaje.

Y así como vino, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se esfumó cuando les dijo de repente «¿Qué es eso?», mientras señalaba a la nada y todos se volteaban para percatarse de que era una burda tomadura de pelo.

—Bueno, después de esta visita inesperada, tenemos que seguir con el rodaje —anunció el director.

De este modo, el día llegó a su fin con las escenas que realizaron. En una los policías planeaban su táctica, en otra iban persiguiendo a sospechosos y en las últimas se enfrentaban a maleantes peligrosos haciendo uso de su armamento mientras rodaban conjuntamente el crecimiento de la relación sentimental de Genda y Nagano.

—¡Buen trabajo a todos! ¡Qué descansen! —les dijo el director.

Todos le devolvieron el gesto con un "buenas noches" y fueron despidiéndose entre ellos.

—¡Ah, estoy cansada! —Exclamó Kyoko estirando sus brazos—. No pensé que este día sería tan pesado.

Ren la siguió con la mirada.

—Pero lo has disfrutado ¿no es así?

—Sí, fue muy divertido

Kyoko le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa cuando Yashiro se aproximó muy alterado.

—Tenemos problemas...

—¿Qué sucede?

—Hay reporteros afuera, seguramente son esos tan tercos de los que hablaba el presidente. Están gritando que quieren hablar con Kyoko-chan.

Kyoko pensó que tal vez volviera a funcionarle la táctica huidiza de la mañana, de modo que pudiera escabullirse sin que lo notaran

—Tal vez pueda hacer algo al respecto... —murmuró.

Yashiro le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo controlado. De hecho, esto lo había planeado desde la vez pasada pero hasta ahora no había sido necesario ponerlo en marcha.

Tanto Ren como Kyoko arquearon una ceja, Yashiro podía ser muy transparente a veces, pero no le estaban entendiendo ni una palabra.

—Lo que haremos será esto...

El maneger hizo un ademán con la mano y ambos se acercaron para prestar atención a lo que les susurraba.

—Oh, ya veo... Puede que funcione. Bien pensado, Yashiro —respondió Ren.

—Descuiden, todo saldrá bien.

Ella aún se cuestionaba si el plan saldría tan bien como parecía, pero la aprobación de Ren le dio la seguridad necesaria.

—Entonces, en marcha.

La estrategia era en realidad sencilla, pero ingeniosa: una de las dobles de Kyoko debería irse en el coche de Tsuruga Ren, distrayendo a los periodistas mientras la verdadera Kyoko tomaba un taxi hacia su casa. No acabarían con el acoso así, pero podían demorarlo por un día más.

Todo iba marchando de acuerdo al plan, los periodistas habían picado el anzuelo y mientras iban persiguiendo el coche de Ren, Yashiro y Kyoko esperaron por un taxi.

—Te lo dije, va todo de maravilla. —Se enorgulleció Yashiro.

—Eso parece... —No quería ser pesimista, pero ella sentía que todo había sido demasiado fácil y bueno para ser verdad. Suspiró para relajarse y lo atribuyó a su simple nerviosismo.

El taxi se detuvo al llamado de Yashiro, pero en el mismo instante en que la chica entraba en el vehículo, un periodista los sorprendió apareciendo de la nada, lo suficientemente lejos como para que ninguno hubiese notado su presencia.

—¿Hemos sido engañados? —Se preguntó con incredibilidad—. Qué bueno que me aseguré de mirar antes de huir con mis compañeros...

El tipo lo celebró con una sonrisa radiante mientras sacaba su teléfono y pulsaba los dígitos, pero pareció reflexionar, y prefirió quedarse la gloria para él solo. Volvió a guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo.

Rápidamente se subió al coche aparcado a unos pocos metros, prendió el motor y fue siguiendo a la chica sin que se diera cuenta.

Kyoko tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar como para notar que alguien la perseguía a poca distancia, pero sobre todo, cierto beso y una mirada encantadora era lo que más invadía su cabeza. Sabía que Tsuruga Ren había querido decirle algo con ese gesto, y que no era meramente parte de la actuación. Aun así, no lograba descubrir qué era, o tal vez, sí, pero no quería exponerlo... Probablemente sólo estaba confundida porque había sido su primer beso en una actuación.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya habían llegado al territorio donde se encontraba la casa de Kyoko. Continuaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que se le olvidó avisar al taxista para que parara. Al final, terminó una cuadra más alejada.

Cuando pagó la carrera, Kyoko bajó del auto y caminó pensando que todo estaba controlado y que en esa cuadra no iba a pasar absolutamente nada, pero la realidad era completamente diferente.

Cuando dio unos cuantos pasos, alguien la agarró de un brazo dándole un susto de muerte. Kyoko volteó del rostro de inmediato y vio al individuo que la sujetaba.

—¿Se ríe de nosotros, señorita?

—¿Cómo es posible? —exclamó intentado zafarse del agarre del reportero.

—Ahora, si es tan amable, me gustaría que respondiera unas preguntas.

El tipo no le pareció amenazador, pero tampoco le gustó aquella sonrisita de suficiencia. Parecía dispuesto a obtener lo que quería a cualquier coste.

—Lo siento, pero no. El presidente Takarada ya ha dicho que el día de la fiesta se aclarará todo.

—Pero yo no soy tan paciente, señorita. Sea amable, sólo la ocuparé unos minutos.

Kyoko, en un acto reflejo, aplicó las artes marciales que había aprendido durante el rodaje de "Traiciones" para zafarse del sujeto.

—¡Demonios! —le oyó gritar mientras se alejaba de él a toda prisa.

«Esas clases tenían que servir para algo», se dijo mientras aceleraba el ritmo. No faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa, ya podía verla asomando desde la otra esquina.

Ya pensaba que estaba a salvo cuando la sombra del periodista se le abalanzó como un enorme felino sobre su indefensa presa. Tuvo que volver a mirarlo a los ojos para darse cuenta de que se equivocaba.

—¡Qué diab-...!

—Shhh —siseó la aterciopelada voz—. Guarda silencio si quieres que ese reportero no nos encuentre.

El tipo le atrapó la cabeza con una mano de largas y perfectas uñas. Se escondieron detrás de un enorme contenedor de basura y la farola rota ayudó a que sus siluetas pasaran desapercibidas.

—¿Beagle? ¡Maldito seas! —masculló un par de tonos más bajos.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kyoko. ¿Me has echado de menos?

Kyoko estaba realmente impresionada de qué tan deprisa podía caer su suerte en picado.

¿Qué demonios sería lo que tramara el Beagle ahora?

Continuara...

* * *

Si lo se tal vez me quieran matar en este preciso momento... (se esconde para que no la encuentren xD)

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus reviews, nos vemos en la próxima actualización (que espero que no sea muy lejos...)

Que tengan un buen día ^^


	10. Beagle

Hola a todos nuevamente, si lo se tal vez me han querido matar más de una vez... o ya lo han hecho y yo ni cuenta me di oknot, lamento la demora pero entre trabajo, enfermedades inesperadas es difícil actualizar seguido, pero como quiera que sea yo le seguiré.

Pienso que a lo mejor ya ni se acordarán del fic, lo siento u.u...

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ahora si no pude responderles pero siempre los leo :D, también agradezco a todos los que me han agregado a sus alerts y favos.

Grax a Shizenai por la beteada ahora trabajamos muy duro jojojojojo

Disfruten del nuevo capi :D

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Beagle**

La persecución en la que el reportero tanto se había esmerado en busca de su presa, Mogami Kyoko, al final acabó en un completo fracaso. Después se arrepintió de no haber llamado a sus colegas, tal vez de esa manera ellos hubiesen podio obtener información, pero ahora no le quedaba otra cosa más que rendirse y esperar al día de la celebración de la película.

Decepcionado, se metió en su coche y arrancó hacia algún lugar mientras Reino y Kyoko aún seguían escondidos en ese callejón.

—Creo que ya no hay nada de lo que preocuparse —dijo Reino sin soltar a Kyoko de la muñeca.

—Más importante aún, dime ahora mismo qué te trae por aquí.

Había intentado zafarse, pero la estaba sujetando demasiado fuerte.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya no puedo visitarte?

—Tú no haces eso a menos que tengas un objetivo, así que escúpelo de una vez.

—Para tener esa cara de ingenua, no se te engaña tan fácilmente… —la miró de arriba a abajo como si la paladeara con los ojos—. Está bien, te lo diré. La última vez que nos encontramos lo pasé mal, creo que lo recuerdas. He pensado que ya era hora de una revancha, ¿y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que arrebatando algo que Fuwa Sho y ese Tsuruga Ren aún no han tomado?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó confusa.

Él sonrió con malicia.

—Pues sí que eres ingenua… —se mofó, y luego se inclinó ligeramente haciendo que ella retrocediera—. Ninguno te ha tocado, ni besado... ¿verdad? No, claro que no, esas estrellas plastificadas son demasiado aburridas para atreverse hacer algo así.

— ¡Tú sí que eres aburrido! —le respondió con furia, justo antes de darse cuenta de la trampa en la que ella misma se había enredado—. ¡Qu-quiero decir...!

Kyoko tragó saliva, nunca imaginó que volvería a experimentar esos terribles escalofríos.

—Sabes de sobra que no soy como ellos —le aseguró, y por alguna razón, eso le hacía sentirse muy digno—.Solo imagina esto: si ellos se enterasen de que me he robado lo más preciado para ti, ese momento que sólo puedes darle una vez en tu vida al único hombre al que amas, con ello estaría matando dos pájaros de un tiro, y además, los perturbaría a ambos para siempre, porque... nadie puede comerse un manjar que ya ha devorado otro primero, ¿no te parece?

—Pero ¿qué estás...? Su-suel... ¡Suéltame! —clamó escandalizada.

Él se resistió un momento. Kyoko notó la presión de sus uñas apretándole bajo la ropa del brazo, y justo cuando iba a gritar, Reino la liberó alargando una estilizada sonrisa que dejaba entrever un afilado colmillo blanco.

—Lo haré por esta vez —continuó—, pero espero que en esa celebración admitas que los rumores que corren acerca de nosotros son reales. No vaya a ser que me dé un banquete a tu costa... —Uno de sus dedos recorrió sus labios horizontalmente.

Ella pareció recargarse de valor cuando interpuso un paso más entre ambos.

—La jugada no va a salirte bien. Tsuruga-san se dará cuenta de que hay algo que anda mal y no te dejara que…

—Tsuruga-san, Tsuruga-san, Tsuruga-san... —repitió con burla–. Sabía que ibas a sacar ese tema, pero ya tengo un plan para evadirlo. Créeme, Kyoko, si no sigues mis instrucciones te aseguro que nadie podrá proteger tu reputación.

Kyoko había quedado perpleja, no podía huir, de nada le servía gritar… Se había confiado en que solamente podía permanecer ahí como una roca. Él le hablaba en serio, lo notaba. ¿Qué podía hacer ella sola contra semejante extorsión? Aunque, no, ésa no era la palabra. Para Reino todo formaba parte de un caprichoso juego.

—Buenas noches, querida —se despidió, aprovechando su desconcierto para tomarle una mano que luego besó en el dorso—. Se buena hasta entonces. Si se te ocurre contar algo de nuestro encuentro daré por hecho que quieres que los infortunios se adelanten. Recuerda que puedo aparecerme dónde y cuándo me plazca.

Kyoko volvió a repasar detenidamente cada palabra en su mente. No sabía exactamente cuándo volvió en sí, pero cuando fue consciente otra vez de lo que acababa de sucederle, Reino ya no estaba. Sacudió contrariada la cabeza de un lado a otro sólo para darse cuenta de que uno de sus ojos lagrimaba por el rabillo. Agradecía que ya no estuviese cerca, ahora que la rabia regresó tras el horrible impacto, pensó en que probablemente habría sido capaz de golpearle con cualquier cosa.

Ningún hombre la haría llorar otra vez. No de nuevo.

Después de aquello, se limpió las lágrimas. Lo último que quería es que algún reportero le tomase una fotografía estando tan abatida, y se negaba a dejar que el bastardo del Beagle se jactara por ello al verla en la portada de alguna revista rosa. Desanimada, se encaminó hasta el hogar del Jefe, y sin prestar atención a lo que su esposa o los clientes le decían, subió a su cuarto para derrumbarse sobre la cama.

No quería llegar hasta ese extremo, pero el imbécil se lo había ganado. Extrajo una caja muy vieja de debajo de su cama y sacó un perfecto muñeco en miniatura, vestido con ropas de cuero negro, pendientes, uñas postizas y un llamativo pelo nacarado.

— ¡Maldito seas, Beagle! ¿Crees que eres el único que sabe jugar sucio? —gritó con energía.

La risa se tornó envolvente y tenebrosa, traspasó las paredes de su minúscula habitación y dejó de piedra a los huéspedes de la planta baja, mientras un aura demoníaca hacia vibrar los cristales de las copas.

Mogami se puso a pensar seriamente en cómo solucionar ese problema, ya que no se le podía confiar todo al vudú. Esta vez tenía que arreglarlo sin depender de alguien más. Como en el encuentro anterior con Reino, le avergonzaba la idea de que los demás descubriesen que había sido chantajeada de un modo tan ruin. Además, no estaba dispuesta a que sus propias dificultades salpicaran a otros.

—Con que esas tenemos ¿eh? ¡Acepto tu desafío, maldito Beagle! Ya veremos quién moverá al mundo… —Aun no tenía una idea clara, pero ella confiaba que tarde o temprano algo se le ocurriría.

Aunque, su momento de gloria duró poco, y fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular que hacía referencia a una llamada entrante. Kyoko tomó rápidamente el teléfono y vio el nombre de la persona que, misteriosamente, apaciguaba los latidos de su corazón.

— ¡Buenas noches, Tsuruga-san! —dijo con demasiado entusiasmo para esas horas.

— ¿Eh...? Bu-buenas noches, Mogami-san. ¿Cómo estás? Al final, supongo que todo salió bien, ¿no es así?

Hubo una pequeña vacilación en su voz antes de responder, esperaba que él no lo hubiese notado.

—No se preocupe, todo salió según lo planeado. Yashiro-san es muy astuto en estos casos.

— ¿Estás segura? No se te escucha muy convencida...

—Oh, ¡nada de eso! Bueno, sólo que un periodista fue un poco persistente, pero pude deshacerme de él de todos modos. No creo que lo vuelva a ver por aquí.

—Me alegra oír eso —le respondió, y por el tono de su voz Kyoko supo que estaba realmente aliviado—. Por mi parte puedo decir lo mismo. Los periodistas se llevaron una gran decepción al ver a tu doble saliendo del auto, pero parece que no molestaran por un tiempo. Ya les dije que no había nada maravilloso que conseguir de mis escapadas.

—Eso es muy bueno. Me sentía apurada de que Tsuruga-san tuviese complicaciones por mi culpa.

Ren se apartó del auricular un momento. Justo cuando podía quitarse cierta preocupación de encima, ella volvía a conmoverlo sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo fácil que la resultaba.

—Mogami-san, no digas...

—Gracias por preocuparse —le interrumpió rápidamente—. Agradezco que siempre cuide de mí. Le dejo descansar ahora. Buenas noches, Tsuruga-san.

—Que duermas bien. Nos vemos pronto.

A Kyoko le envolvió la melancolía cuando colgó y apretó el teléfono entre sus manos mientras lo descansaba sobre su regazo. Siempre que tenía una conversación con su senpai se sentía más aliviada y tranquila, casi en un estado de ingravidez en el que ningún problema parecía demasiado importante. Era como si su voz tuviera un misterioso hechizo mágico sobre ella. O al menos, eso pensaba. Lo más probable es que tuviere que aprender todavía mucho de su madurez.

Apenas unos minutos después, su teléfono volvió a sonar de nuevo, pero esta vez para indicar que había recibido un mensaje.

_«Espero que te encuentres bien, no le hagas mucho caso a los medios... Entonces, ¿saldremos este fin de semana? Kanae K.»_

Kyoko ahogó un grito de emoción y tecleó enseguida:

_«Gracias, Moko-san, creo que todo se arreglará a su debido tiempo. Por supuesto, a la 1 pm en frente de Daiana kiji.»_

Kanae respondió confirmando su asistencia, aunque no estuvo muy convencida del lugar acordado.

Al día siguiente, Kyoko salió más relajada de su casa, agarró su bicicleta y se dirigió directa al estudio de grabación.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Las voces que salían de la televisión estaban perturbando a cierto individuo rubio, quería seguir trabajando, pero estaba mirando los espectáculos a regañadientes.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?

Por si fuera poco, ahora tenía un rival más al cual enfrentarse, y eso no le gustaba nada. Ya de por sí la situación era bastante difícil con Tsuruga Ren, al menos, sus principios lo hacían comedirse en la medida de lo posible, pero de ese bastardo de Reino... De él podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

— ¡Shouko-san! —llamaba irritado—. Maldita sea, ¡Shouko-san!

— ¿Sí? Dime —respondió su manager, apareciendo de repente.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ese estúpido plagiador andaba rondando otra vez por aquí?

La mujer miró el televisor, ella ya sabía qué sucedería si se enteraba, y por esa misma razón, no había querido mencionárselo.

—No pensé que fuera importante, últimamente han salido muchos cotilleos difíciles de creer, así que pensé…

—Pues la próxima vez, sea o no sea rumor, me lo informas.

—Está bien… —le aseguró, aunque él parecía no haberla oído.

—La última vez él quiso… ¡Agh! Voy a tener que hacer cosas que no quiero hacer.

— ¿Qué es lo que no quieres hacer?

—Convertirme en un stalker.

Shouko no estaba segura de lo que pretendía decir con aquello.

—Entiendo, pero espero que esas actividades no te retrasen en tu trabajo, ¿o lo has olvidado? Tenemos mucho que hacer; terminar de rodar los comerciales, presentarle los nuevos borradores al presidente, acordar la fecha de...

—Sí, sí... —asintió aburrido.

Ella entrecerró los ojos para tirarle fraternalmente del lóbulo de la oreja.

—Pues entonces ¡a trabajar!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Kyoko aparcó su bicicleta en el estacionamiento del estudio y se fue de inmediato para prepararse. Cuando entró en el lugar, todo el mundo estaba reunido en un punto, parecía que sólo la esperaban a ella.

« ¿Volví a llegar tarde? » se preguntó insegura.

—Oh, ¡Mogami-san! Te estábamos esperando, por favor, acércate.

Caminó hacia el director, junto a la multitud de gente reunida, y detectó que se trataba de todo el reparto de actores que participaban en la película. Podía imaginarse que tal vez iba a ser despedida, que los rumores eran demasiados para que no terminasen afectando el rodaje y que necesitaban a alguien que no causara tantos problemas.

«En el fondo lo tengo bien merecido», se decía mientras caminaba cabizbaja.

Ren vio la graciosa expresión que mostraba, aunque no se veía animada del todo, se alegraba de que no le hubiesen afectado tanto esos últimos cotilleos.

—Ya que estamos todos, quiero decirles que me ha fascinado trabajar con ustedes, es el primer equipo que me gusta tanto; su entrega y pasión por la película me han dejado sin palabras. No me equivoqué al elegir a tan espléndidos actores. —El director pasó una mirada por todo su elenco y luego prosiguió—: Es por eso que a partir de hoy seré más exigente, sé que ustedes pueden dar más de sí mismos, y ya que vienen las escenas más importantes de la película, espero que no decaiga esa misma entrega de parte de todos, ¿están de acuerdo?

Todo el mundo grito un «sí» con mucho entusiasmo.

—Estupendo. Entonces, prepárense y en diez minutos comenzamos.

Después de eso, cada uno fue a maquillarse y ponerse la vestimenta para su personaje; el equipo técnico preparó las cámaras, las luces y todo lo necesario para la puesta en marcha.

—Mogami-san —la saludó Tsuruga Ren con una sonrisa que habría derretido un iceberg—. Parece que hoy tendremos una jornada dura. Esforcémonos por contentar al director dándole lo mejor de nosotros mismos.

— ¡Por supuesto!

— ¿Todos están listos? —Se oyó al director cuando todos hubieron ocupado sus puestos—. ¡Acción!

Takara Genda tenía muchas preocupaciones cada día; como el papeleo de la oficina, el criminal enmascarado que aún no había sido capturado, y la más importante, su novio estaba actuando raro.

—¿Ha pasado algo malo? —le preguntó en aquella ocasión, inquieta, mientras él leía despreocupadamente un libro recostado en un sillón.

—No, ¿por qué ocurriría algo así?

—Es que... No quieres decirme nada, entonces, ¿no cenaras hoy tampoco? ¿Cómo la otra vez?

Nagano la miró con atención, y sonrió ante el pequeño enojo de su amada, aunque..., él no podía decirle lo que estaba sucediendo por más que quisiera.

—Todo va bien, cariño, de todas formas no tengo hambre.

— ¿Así te vas a comportar a partir de ahora? ¿No se supone que una pareja debe enfrentar los problemas juntos y apoyarse siempre? ¿Qué clase de relación tenemos si no podemos hacer eso?

—Genda... —barbotó mientras dejaba el libro a un lado y trataba de tocarle la mejilla, aunque ella rechazó ese gesto—. No es tan sencillo. Lo que ocurre es que...

De pronto, el radiotransmisor de Genda empezó a emitir un aviso de emergencia y ambos miraron el dispositivo.

_«A todas las unidades. Se les informa que hay una actividad sospechosa en el bulevar de Tokyo: diríjanse allí lo más rápido que puedan.»_

Ella le miró una última vez antes de comenzar a reunir sus cosas.

—Disculpa, tengo que irme.

—Ya ha empezado... —murmuró Nagano entre dientes, sólo él mismo pudo escucharse—. Cariño, por favor, atiéndeme. Sé que es injusto pedirte esto sin ninguna explicación, pero... No lo hagas. No vayas hoy.

— ¿Cómo me dices eso? ¿No escuchaste? Es una emergencia y yo tengo que cumplir con mi deber como agente de la policía.

—Es importante —le insistió.

—No hay nada más importante que...

— ¡Hazme caso!

Su voz le retumbó en los oídos. Por unos segundos lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sin comprender su reacción. Cierta desilusión se instaló en su pecho, y luego, tomó su bolsa volteándole el rostro.

—Lo siento. Tal vez no estábamos preparados para que esto saliera bien.

Genda no le dejó interpretar aquellas palabras, finalmente, él se quedó solo en el apartamento.

— ¡Maldición! —Gritó, golpeando la pared—. Sabía que no iba a poder detenerla... ¿Qué hago ahora?

Un sonido seco de escuchó de pronto.

— ¡Corte! —Anunció el director—. Suficiente, sigamos con las demás tomas.

El día fue muy agotador, y como el director había prometido al comienzo, se comportó muy severo con todo el reparto en general. Hubo ocasiones en que obligó a repetir ciertas escenas incluso diez veces, hasta que le encontró el punto adecuado.

Pese a todo, el tiempo voló sin descanso, pero todos pensaron que había sido bien invertido, e incluso improvisaron escenas que no se habían planeado para ese día. El director estaba muy contento, ya que aventajaban el itinerario de la película.

— ¡Todos, vengan aquí! —Dejó a un lado su megáfono—. Se les da muy bien consentir a su jefe, hoy han realizado un excelente trabajo en equipo. Realmente estoy muy satisfecho con los resultados. Pero no quiero abusar de su profesionalidad. Por favor, ahora desconecten de sus obligaciones y descansen para que mañana vengan con las pilas recargadas.

Mientras el resto del staff intercambiaba impresiones con el director, Kyoko se retiró a cambiarse y quitarse el maquillaje. Debía estar muy inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando salió de su camerino, pues habría jurado ver a Tsuruga Ren hablando con un encargado de vestuario, y sin embargo, un instante después, lo tenía justo delante.

Él le sonrió como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que andaba pensando en las musarañas.

— ¿Nos vamos ya?

— ¿Eh? —Un suave tono rosado le cubrió las mejillas—. ¿Me estaba esperando? L-lo siento, Tsuruga-san, si lo hubiese sabido... Gracias, pero hoy traje mi bicicleta.

—Está bien, no importa. ¿Puedo hablar un minuto contigo en mi auto de todos modos?

—Sí, claro. —Kyoko se mordió el labio inferior, intranquila—. Voy a por mis cosas. Regreso enseguida.

Aunque, lo cierto es que aletargó mucho sus pasos. Tenía que dejar de ponerse tan nerviosa delante de él, o lo notaría. Desde la toma del beso había seguido hablando con él por teléfono, pero aquello era muy diferente a tenerle frente a frente y en un espacio tan reducido como su coche. Trataba de no pensar en cosas absurdas, pero desde aquella toma, le era imposible no tener sus labios muy presentes. Siempre lo había hecho, pero ahora sabía exactamente qué sabor tenía esa boca. No quería preguntarse por qué seguía pensando en esa escena tanto...

Cuando Kyoko desapareció del rellano, Ren notó esa presencia que no podía faltar sin saciar su curiosidad del todo. Enarcando una ceja, se volvió para prestarle atención a su manager.

—Ya era hora, Ren —se burló Yashiro—. Creí que nunca ibas a dar el primer paso.

—Guarda silencio, por favor. Suena terrible cuando lo dices tú, como si fuera algo más extraordinario que una simple cortesía entre compañeros.

—Pues para tratarse de algo tan insignificante, te pones muy serio. Qué misterioso.

Ren entornó lo ojos antes de despedirse de su agente con un gesto descuidado.

— ¡Ren, no olvides cenar apropiadamente cuando llegues a tu casa! —le gritó mientras lo veía adelantarse a la puerta de los aparcamientos—. ¡Ya escuchaste lo que dijo el director!

—Sí, padre...

—¡Y no te quedes hasta muy tarde estudiando el guión!

El castaño volvió a hacerle un gesto con la mano. La verdad es que Yashiro se moría de ganas por reencontrarse con él tras su charla con Mogami, pero respetaba que su representado estuviese lo bastante agotado como para tener que soportar encima sus pullas. Negando con la cabeza, se deshizo de la idea de ponerse al corriente de todos los detalles hasta por lo menos el día siguiente.

Un rato después, en los aparcamientos privados, Kyoko encontró el flamante coche de Tsuruga Ren aparcado a un costado de la salida. La chica se inclinó y dio un par de toquecitos en el cristal, y él la invitó inmediatamente a subirse con un movimiento con la cabeza.

—Siento la espera... —se disculpó. Por una buena razón, se apretó el bolso contra el pecho y evitó no mirarle directamente al rostro—. ¿Qué es lo que necesita de mí, Tsuruga-san? —Él arqueó las cejas y curvó los labios en algo que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

«¿Que... qué es lo que necesita de mí?», se repitió para sí misma, incrédula. ¡Por supuesto que no necesitaba nada de ella! Tsuruga-san siempre la estaba ayudando en todo, y por ende, ella sólo lo molestaba, ¿cómo demonios se había atrevido a decirle a su senpai algo tan inapropiado? ¡Y algo que sonaba tan increíblemente irrespetuoso!

Enseguida, Kyoko sintió que hacía demasiado calor en el auto. Quiso restarle importancia a la situación, pero no podía controlar el rubor de sus mejillas.

—L-lo que qu-quiero decir es que...

Ren soltó una tenue carcajada, casi una leve brisa de entre esos labios en los que se esforzaba tanto en no mirar, y que le hicieron sentir cierto estremecimiento. Luego, se abrió la chaqueta oscura y extrajo un papel doblado del bolsillo interior.

—Toma. Para ti.

— ¿Qué... qué es esto? —ladeó la cabeza.

—El presidente Takarada me pidió que te lo diera. —Aunque, eso no era verdad del todo—. Dijo que era algo que probablemente te podría servir más adelante.

Kyoko prestó toda su atención al papel, pero sólo pudo identificar una serie de números y letras que, por sí mismos, no tenían ningún sentido.

— ¿Cómo se supone que esto me ayudará? —Farfulló levantando una ceja—. ¡Un segundo! ¿Acaso es una especie de acertijo? Suena como algo que el presidente haría...

Ren se fingió curioso al inclinarse ligeramente para observar el papel. No tenía que esforzarse mucho en descubrir el enigma; él mismo había conseguido aquella identificación para la chica.

—Si no me equivoco, es un número de seguimiento. Si preguntas en correos, probablemente puedan decirte de qué se trata.

— ¿Entonces algo viene en camino?

—Eso parece...

—Pero, ¿por qué? —insistió, desconcertada.

—No te apures. He escuchado que el presidente suele hacer estas cosas cuando ve que sus aprendices están mejorando en la agencia.

—Pero yo no necesito...

—Mogami-san —cortó enseguida—. Sólo acéptalo. No será nada que no esté hecho con la mejor de las intenciones.

Ella lo miró en silencio mientas Ren esperaba que creyera todo lo que le había dicho. En realidad, no difería del todo. El susodicho paquete pretendía ayudarla, él sólo se había visto obligado a inmiscuir al presidente por si a ella se le pasaba por la cabeza la idea de no aceptar ningún obsequio que viniera de su parte.

Finalmente, ella suavizó sus facciones con una sonrisa, y él se permitió suspirar triunfante.

—De todas maneras, ¿por qué el presidente no me lo entregó él mismo? —quiso saber Kyoko.

—Mogami-san, por favor, no pretendas que entienda todo lo que pasa por la cabeza de ese hombre...

Ella rió un momento, como si aquello le pareciera bastante lógico. Después de todo, nadie conocía realmente las intenciones de Lory.

—Supongo que sí.

Después de aquello, ella se dio cuenta de que se había creado de nuevo esa extraña atmósfera. Casi había olvidado lo mucho que temía encontrarse sola con él allí, y rápidamente, sujetó la manija de la puerta para despedirse.

—Mogami-san.

El muchacho le cubrió inmediatamente la mano que aún tenía apoyada en el asiento. Aquel gesto pareció parecerle a él puramente casual, pero ella no pudo evitar deshacerse del contacto. Volvió a fingir que necesitaba esa mano para sujetar su bolso y él simuló no haberse percatado de aquel movimiento.

—A decir verdad, hay otra cosa que quería preguntarte.

La peor pesadilla de Kyoko estaba tomando forma. Seguramente, él la había notado extraña, le preguntaría acerca de si le había afectado la escena del beso del día anterior, y entonces, ella no sería capaz de mantener la mentira.

Algo de aquel temor debió reflejarse en los ojos que lo miraban suplicando piedad. Repentinamente, él pareció cambiar de idea.

—Olvídalo. No es importante. Creo que podemos hablar de esto en otra ocasión.

Kyoko no deseaba ser grosera, pero no le insistió y se despidió rápidamente. Al final, sí que le había quedado la duda de si él se había dado cuenta de lo que la turbaba, pero no podía arriesgarse a darle el tiempo necesario para cambiar otra vez de opinión.

—Conduzca con cuidado, por favor —le pidió con una expresión que a él le pareció adorable.

—Tú también. Procura no salirte del carril de bicicletas y no tengas tanta prisa con esos pedales —se burló—. Hasta mañana, Mogami-san.

Ren no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que no hubo desaparecido tras una curva. Kyoko notaba sus ojos clavados en ella desde la distancia, probablemente, pensando en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Inesperadamente, se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en todo aquel asunto. Kyoko estaba aliviada de que, por una vez después de tanto tiempo, no hubiese ningún reportero molesto rondando por los alrededores, deseando que la situación mejorara así más seguido. Aunque, por otro lado, tenía una sensación sospechosa, como una constante presencia; por más que volteara a todas partes no notaba nada fuera de lugar, así que atribuyó todo eso a su imaginación y al cansancio.

En un parpadeo, el fin de semana llegó, Kyoko podría descansar un rato de la película y divertirse con su amiga Kanae. Eso la ayudaría también a reorganizar sus sentimientos con respecto a lo sucedido en el rodaje.

— ¿Me puedes decir por qué escogiste este lugar como punto de encuentro? —le comentó la chica mirando con desconcierto a su alrededor.

— ¿Este lugar? Necesito comprar tela, no sé si te has enterado, pero en cuanto termine la película habrá una fiesta importante y necesito hacerme un vestido.

—Ah, es verdad. Recibí la invitación a ese evento, aunque no sé qué pinto ahí si ni siquiera pertenezco al elenco.

—Es un evento de LME, debemos apoyarnos entre todos, tal vez ésa sea razón suficiente.

La morena dejó los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Entramos o no?

— ¡Que sí, pesada!

Kyoko volvió a sentir esa sensación justo cuando su amiga la empujaba hacia dentro del comercio. Como la vez anterior, no encontró nada extraño cuando volvió el rostro, pero el fruncido de su frente no desapareció tan deprisa.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó Kotonami con preocupación—. ¿Es que has visto a alguien?

—No, no —Agitaba las manos despreocupadamente—. No es nada. Vamos, entremos. Estoy impaciente por ver los tejidos.

A pesar de todo, la tienda era demasiado grande como para que Kyoko se decidiera rápidamente sobre su color preferido. Estaba realmente emocionada al respecto, sobre todo, sumando que podía contar con la opinión de su amiga. Resultaba que Kanae decía que no a casi todo, pero sabía que podía confiar en ella. La chica siempre había tenido el sentido de la moda del que ella carecía.

—Creo que ésta y ésta combinan a la perfección con la idea que tengo. Ah... —fantaseó con sus ojos brillantes de alegría—. Ya me puedo imaginar cómo va a quedar.

Kanae no pudo evitar reír al observarla divirtiéndose, guardaba una tela, le presentaba otra nueva, y entonces, volvía a escucharla decir que era exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

—Kyoko, decídete de una vez... Después de que acabemos aquí, ¿adónde te gustaría ir?

—Adonde gustes, realmente no tengo otra cosa que quiera... ¡Ah, es cierto! Antes tenemos que pasar por un establecimiento de correos o por un cibercafé si prefieres. Necesito revisar algo.

Las chicas siguieron viendo telas por un buen rato, a Kanae se le hizo eterno, pero finalmente Kyoko encontró los tejidos adecuados.

—Ya estaba pensando que esto nunca acabaría...

—Oh, pero fue divertido ¿no?

—Divertidísimo —dijo entornando los ojos.

Kanae sonrió ante la carita que puso su amiga y ésta le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Deja de quejarte —le sonrió—. Aún nos queda mucha tarde por delante.

Una hora después, cuando logró introducir la serie de cifras y números sin equivocarse en el ordenador de la cafetería, Kyoko daba un sorbo ruidoso de su té azucarado con hielo.

—«En cinco días llegará a su destino» —leyó textualmente.

— ¿Sabes qué es?

—No, pero si el presidente dice que me servirá, seguramente se trate de algo muy útil.

—Tal vez sean libros para mejorar la actuación, o algo similar... —especulaba Kanae.

Aunque para ella, sonaba demasiado inofensivo para tratarse de algo que recomendaría Takarada Lory.

—Quién sabe. Bueno, ya tengo toda la información que necesitaba. Marchémonos a nuestro siguiente destino.

— ¿Ese será...?

—Sígueme —le indicó Kyoko mientras dejaba una propina.

Kanae, sin saber adónde iban, la obedeció confiadamente. Cuando su amiga se detuvo finalmente en medio de la avenida, tardó un rato en darse cuenta qué era lo que llamaba su atención.

— ¿Una máquina que toma fotografías? —averiguó, arqueando una ceja.

— ¡Sí...! Siempre quise tener una fotografía de nosotras dos juntas para llevarla en la cartera a todos lados.

Kyoko la miraba con ojos de cachorro, de ese mismo modo que ponía difícil decirle que no.

—Está bien… —Se rindió.

Ambas se colocaron en el espacio de dicha máquina para que les tomaran varias poses de las dos sonriendo. Con expectación, Kyoko agarró el pliegue de fotos de bolsillo que un minuto después salieron de entre una ranura.

—Hmp —gruñó Kanae—. Creo que no salí bien. La otra era mejor.

—Estás perfecta, como siempre.

La aludida la miró de reojo, y como cabía esperar, Kyoko siempre resultaba sincera. Ambas mirando las fotografías una vez más, y al final, Kanae no pudo evitar sonreír con aprobación; era una escena digna de llevar también en su cartera.

—Ahora me toca elegir a mí dónde iremos —aventuró Kotonami.

Lo cierto es que no hubo descanso. Ambas fueron de un lugar a otro, siempre divirtiéndose, comprando más accesorios de los que necesitaban sólo por el capricho de hacerlo, y haciéndose bromas que incluso a Kanae la hicieron explotar en carcajadas. Finalmente, se tomaron un minuto de paz para descansar en un pequeño banco de madera.

—Los niños sí que tienen energía... —masculló Kyoko al escucharlos reír y gritar mientras se subían en los toboganes

—No tienes idea...

Kanae dedicó un instante a pensar en sus hermanos y sobrinos, recordando cómo la dejaban de exhausta cada vez que se les ocurría una nueva trastada. Kyoko por su parte, atendió al grabado de dos nombres que alguien había tallado en la madera del banco donde se sentaba. Nunca supo si acariciar melancólicamente aquellos desconocidos nombres envueltos en un corazón algo deforme, fue lo que llevó a su amiga a hacerle aquella pregunta, o en cambio, la pura casualidad.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Tsuruga-san? —le dijo en el mismo tono con el que preguntaría por el tiempo, dejándola completamente tensa.

— ¿A qu-qué te refieres?

—Vamos, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Kyoko no pudo ocultar el sonrojo de su cara al recordar la escena del beso, aunque en el fondo, no quería que nadie supiera que no podía apartar de su cabeza aquel momento.

— ¿Pasó algo?

—No, n-nada, sólo... La actuación a veces es complicada, pero nada más.

— ¿Y por «nada más» no puedes dejar de morderte los labios y mirar al suelo?

Kyoko se puso aún más tensa, era evidente que algo la incomodaba, aunque Kanae no quería obligarla a hablar del asunto si todavía no estaba preparada.

—De acuerdo, supongo que el día de la fiesta sabremos muchas cosas.

En principio, Kyoko asintió aliviada, agradecía que su amiga fuese tan observadora y comprensiva al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, y una vez más, Mogami advirtió a su alrededor esa extraña aura que hacía disparar sus sensores de alarma: alguien la estaba espiando. Definitivamente, no podía dejar de pensar en que eso estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Kanae a una distraída Kyoko.

— ¿Eh...? Ah, sí, claro.

Ambas se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del parque mientras disfrutaban del viento fresco que empezaba a levantarse en esa tarde donde el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse.

En un lugar no tan lejos de ellas, en un árbol lo suficientemente alto y con muchas ramas para cubrirlo del todo, se encontraba Shotaro con un atuendo convencional para la ocasión: gafas oscuras, una gorra, un cubre-bocas y ropa no muy llamativa a la que usaría usualmente, junto con unos binoculares que seguían al par de chicas con lujo de detalles.

—Esa chica tiene una intuición endemoniada —farfulló al recordar todas las veces en las que estuvo a punto de ser descubierto.

Era descabellado, pero estaba casi seguro de que su organismo había desarrollado un detector anti-"ex-compañeros de la infancia". Por lo menos, estaba aliviado de que ese estúpido Beagle no hubiese intentado nada a lo largo del día. De igual modo, no podía confiarse.

Hizo una pausa mientras miraba el modo de bajar del árbol, y ahogó un grito cuando una ramita se partió ante el peso de su pie. Había algo más que molestaba a Sho...

«Ese paquete…», se preguntó. Aunque había escuchado parcialmente la conversación de las muchachas, encontraba muy extraño que el presidente de una compañía tan prestigiosa se molestara en hacerle un envío a una empleaducha de quinta como Mogami Kyoko, sin ni siquiera informarle de qué se trataba.

— ¿Qué... demonios... será...? —masculló con dificultad, intentando no perder el equilibro mientras descendía de la copa del árbol.

En el peor de los casos, se imaginaba un regalo cautivador que le daría ventaja al patrocinador del mismo, aquello no sería tan raro si el remitente fuese alguna acaudalada firma. Sin ir más lejos, él mismo se había dejado agasajar por compañías de todo el país, al único precio de lucir sus obsequios dándoles una aplastante publicidad gratuita. Sin embargo, Fuwa Sho estaba bastante seguro de que ni la más mísera firma sería tan idiota para escoger a Kyoko como propaganda.

Sí, definitivamente...

Aquel regalo que recibiría debía ser mucho más personal, de alguien que podía tomarse el lujo de invertir en ella sólo por el placer de contentarla.

— ¡Tsuruga Ren, bastardo! —gritó al caer en cuenta, y también, a punto de precipitarse violentamente contra el suelo.

Pese a su enojo, estaba destinado a enfrentarse a un problema mucho más urgente que no se había planteado hasta entonces.

—Y ahora, ¡cómo demonios bajo de aquí!

Continuará…

* * *

Esperemos que Sho encuentre una manera segura de bajar ese árbol xDDDDD

Ojala les haya gustado n.n, espero sus reviews y nos vemos en la próxima actualización :D

Que pasen un lindo día.


	11. El Clímax del Rodaje

Holaaaa, ¿qué tal? espero que todos se ecuentren bien ^^, esta vez creo que he actualizado mas pronto jejejeje, espero poder llevar ese ritmo, pero pues igual uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar jejejeje.

Agradezco mucho sus reviews, me alegra que me sigan acompañando en esta historia :D

Gracias a las nuevas personas que me siguen, ojala sigan disfrutando de los próximos capítulos.

Gracias a Shizenai por el beteado jojojojojo

Espero que disfruten del nuevo capi, que la verdad me la he pasado tan bien escribiendolo, hay muchas cosas muy cómicas XD

Que lo disfruten...

* * *

**Capítulo 11: El Clímax del Rodaje**

El asunto era bastante simple.

En la vida siempre se presentan ocasiones donde las personas se dejan llevar por las emociones, y por ende, comenten cosas estúpidas. Pero, hay otras ocasiones también donde primero haces las cosas estúpidas, y luego, se sufren las emociones derivadas de esas estupideces...

El mismo Fuwa Sho había experimentado tales sensaciones, las recordaba sencillamente observando la pantalla de televisión, sin prestarle atención mientras esos recuerdos fluían de forma inconsciente.

_«La noche había llegado sin que ninguno de los que paseaban por el parque se percatara de la presencia de Shotaro sobre la copa del árbol. De todos modos, lo agradecía, lo que menos quería es que alguien se enterase de que se encontraba allí arriba, en una situación tan vergonzosa y comprometedora, de lo contrario, sería el hazmerreír de las redes sociales durante meses. Eso, si conseguía además que no le tomaran ni una sola fotografía._

_La sola idea le hizo sentir escalofríos._

—_Tengo que encontrar una manera de bajar de aquí —masculló por aquel entonces._

_Sin embargo, por más que echara a andar el ratón en su cabeza, no se le ocurría otra cosa más que llamar a su agente y explicarle la delicada situación en la que se encontraba. _

_A regañadientes, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el teléfono móvil, pero en un descuido por querer sostenerse mejor al árbol, terminó arrojándolo al suelo._

_Después de una cantidad considerable de improperios, siguió abrazando el árbol con fuerza, mientras pensaba otra manera de salir de allí sin que resultara peligroso. Se le ocurrieron demasiadas cosas, pero ninguna estaba alejada de convertirle en una especie de improvisado Indiana Jones que descendía magistralmente de un salto... La idea le emocionaba, pero la descartó. No estaba dispuesto a lastimar su propio cuerpo._

_De pronto, su celular empezó a sonar y su atención se centró lastimosamente en el aparato tirado en el suelo, al fin y al cabo, por más que sonara no iba a poder contestar y sólo podía extrañarlo como a una amante lejana. Tras unos instantes, el teléfono dejó de emitir su tono para volver a sonar tan sólo unos segundos después. _

_Sho pensaba que era su agente y que lo estaría buscando preocupada por su ausencia injustificada._

—_¡Lo siento, Shouko-san, no puedo atenderte! —dijo mirando el aparato. Imaginar la cara furiosa de su agente podía provocarle temblores._

_El teléfono parecía no dejar de canturrear nunca. Sho comprobó, alarmado, que su irritante melodía atraía la atención de un indigente, y entonces, éste merodeó por los alrededores hasta visualizar el objeto ocultó entre las largas hebras del césped._

—_Conque esto era lo que sonaba, eh —dijo con una carcajada ronca. En cuanto lo recogió dejó de sonar._

_Sobresaltado, Shotaro se mordió el labio inferior. Se había esforzado por no ser descubierto, pero no podía arriesgarse a que un extraño hurgara en su teléfono personal._

—_¡Oye, tú! —gritó con indiferencia—. Sí, tú, el de ahí abajo._

_En un primer momento, el hombre dio un brinco de espanto, volteó para un lado y otro, y pareció asustarse aún más al no encontrar a nadie._

—_¡Aquí arriba, idiota! —volvió a gritar con exasperación._

_Por fin, el individuo dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía esa voz._

—_¿Qué haces ahí?_

—_Eso no es asunto tuyo. Ese teléfono es mío... ¿podrías lanzármelo?_

_Algo de sus pensamientos se reflejó en sus gruesos labios cuando los retorcía involuntariamente, ya que Sho entendió enseguida que las cosas no serían tan fáciles._

—_No... ¿Cómo podría creerte? Esto estaba en el suelo. _

—_Maldita sea, ¡te digo que ese teléfono es mío!_

—_¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tiene escrito tu nombre? —se burló, inspeccionando el trasto entre sus sucias manos—. Además, podría venderlo, parece caro. Me sacaría unas monedas y viviría de bar en bar por unos días sin preocuparme de nada más._

_Shotaro empezó a sudar a borbotones en el mismo momento en que el vagabundo comenzó a retirarse del lugar._

—_¡Hey, espera! —gritó sin ningún éxito—. ¡Maldición! ¡Tú, soberano estúpido, te digo que te detengas ahí!_

—_Pídemelo «por favor» —le respondió con tranquilidad sin ni siquiera voltearle el rostro._

—_¿Qué? Oye, tú... tú no tienes ni idea de quién soy yo. Cuando baje de aquí arriba me encargaré personalmente de demandarte._

—_Bueno, primero tienes que salir de ahí arriba —repitió, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano._

_El rubio dio un puñetazo al árbol. Una de las astillas se le hincó entre la carne suave de sus manos y estuvo casi a punto de de sollozar de pura impotencia._

—_¡Está bien, está bien! —dijo esta vez con voz conciliadora—. Me parece que no nos estamos entendiendo. Soy Fuwa Sho —pronunció con dignidad—. El cantante... ¿sabes?_

—_No, no me suena..._

_El hombre volvió a reanudar su marcha._

—_¡Espera, espera! ¡Aún no he terminado!_

_Con increíble paciencia, el indigente volvió a girarse sobre sus talones._

—_De acuerdo, Fuwa-Sho-el-cantante —repitió con saña—. Pídemelo «por favor», y entonces tal vez te escuche._

_Shotaro frunció el entrecejo._

—_Por favor, señor —pronunció de forma clara y comprensible—. Soy bastante popular ahora mismo, la verdad es que podría compensarle por su amabilidad si accediese a ayudarme, y entonces, tendría muchas menos cosas de las que preocuparse que si se conformara sencillamente vendiendo un estúpido teléfono móvil... ¿Qué le parece?_

_El chico se permitió mostrar una radiante sonrisa de satisfacción. El dinero era aparentemente el idioma universal que tomo el mundo entendía._

—_Nah, seguro que me estás estafando... —se bufó._

—_Pero que... ¡Oye, no soy ningún estafador y...! —Sho se aseguró de guardarse el cubre-bocas y las gafas de sol, que a fin de cuentas, no le estaban ayudando mucho—. En cualquier momento, ese dispositivo sonará y la persona que esté llamando podrá confirmarle mi identidad y garantizar lo que le digo._

—_Está bien, entonces esperaré la llamada._

_Sho suspiró de alivio. No era la opción más deseable pero tampoco perdía nada por esperar. _

_A los pocos minutos, el teléfono volvió a sonar y el indigente no dudó en responder a la llamada aun si no le hubiese dado el permiso._

—_Hola —contestó de forma ruda. Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, por lo que Sho pensó que la había recibido—. Ajá... Así es. Sí. ¿Sho? —Una mueca extraña se formó en su boca. El tipo volvió a alzar la barbilla y él lo miró con los ojos entornados—. Sí, aquí está, aunque ahora no puede ponerse. Lo cierto es que él dijo que usted me recompensaría si lograba confirmar su identidad. —Una sonrisa deslumbrante se curvó en sus gruesos labios de gusano, pero despareció de su rostro mientras fruncía el ceño gradualmente—. ¿Qué? Oiga señora, ¿por quién me toma? No soy ningún secuestrador, el mocoso idiota se quedó atascado en un árbol del parque Yoyogi y yo sólo estaba tratando de ayudarle. La verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo ha llegado allí, pero sin tan preocupada está por ese crío no debería perderlo de vista. ¡Sólo tráigame mi maldita recompensa por las molestias! Adiós y gracias —colgó._

_El hombre le lanzó el teléfono con un gesto desdeñoso._

—_¡No necesitabas dar tantos detalles! —gritó colérico—. Ya te dije que no era ningún estafador._

—_Eh, ¿qué? Ah, eso... Sí, ya me lo suponía. Un estafador nunca sería tan idiota._

—_Si serás bast-..._

—_Hey, Fuwa-Sho-el-cantante, ¿qué es lo que se dice?_

_El chico se llevó una mano a la frente._

—_Gracias._

_Una hora más tarde, Shouko llegó con una horda de bomberos musculosos dispuestos a sacarlo sano y salvo de allí. Y, de igual manera, fue inevitable atraer la atención de algunos reporteros que andaban por el lugar, capturando el fatídico momento que siempre quedaría remarcado para la posteridad._

_Por supuesto, sólo el vagabundo salió de allí con una enorme sonrisa y un gran peso en sus bolsillos.»_

Sho se masajeó las sienes.

—Qué vergonzoso... —masculló—. Y todavía ponen a ese desgraciado indigente como un héroe...

—Bueno, tal vez has hecho un bien mayor. Ese hombre no va a preocuparse de conseguir un empleo por mucho tiempo. —Sho le compuso alguna de sus miradas asesinas, y ella se dio cuenta de que no era el mejor momento para hacerle bromas—. De todos modos, ¿ya has aprendido tu lección?

—Esa pequeña humillación ha valido la pena en comparación a lo que he conseguido a cambio.

—¿En serio?

Shouko la miró sin entender.

—No tienes idea, lo único que tengo que hacer a partir de ahora es contratar a alguien para que se humille por mí. La vigilaré sin verme directamente involucrado y así estaré informado de todos sus movimientos.

—¿Vigilar? ¿A quién...? Sho, ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó confusa. Las neuronas hicieron las conexiones pertinentes en su cerebro y ella abrió los ojos horrorizada—. Oh, por el amor de Dios, Sho... ¿No estás yendo demasiado lejos?

—¿Tú crees? Yo lo veo muy normal, además, no quiero que ese idiota intenta algo con...

Su voz se apagó repentinamente y Shouko se ahorró la molestia de preguntarle. El chico lucía demasiado preocupado como para esperar que compartiera con ella sus pensamientos.

—Está bien. Bueno, al menos ahora vas a tener más cuidado. Si lo hubieras hecho así desde el principio le hubiésemos ahorrado todo este escándalo a la compañía.

—Agh, eso ya lo sé. Deja de molestarme, estoy cansado...

—Como quieras. Que descanses, Sho.

Sho siguió viendo la televisión.

Sólo rogaba por que sus rivales o la misma Kyoko no se enterasen jamás de su humillación pública.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Una habitación tranquila era todo lo que necesitaba Tsuruga Ren para relajarse de todas las constantes burlas e intentos de sacarle información privada de su querido agente.

Ren estaba recostado en su alcoba, acariciándose las sienes con suaves movimientos de sus dedos para calmar un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Por supuesto, Yashiro no era el único asunto que le preocupaba, sino que cierto individuo de pelo plateado le asaltaba constantemente el pensamiento.

«Como si con un idiota no fuera suficiente», se dijo con irritación.

Él sabía perfectamente que ese individuo intentaría visitar a Kyoko en algún momento, los rumores no eran muy pequeños, y tal vez tratase de aprovecharse de su espontánea popularidad para armar un escándalo.

Otra cosa que también sabía era que Kyoko iba a negarse rotundamente a aceptar su ayuda. Había pensado en modos más indirectos de llevarlo a cabo, tal vez mediando con el mismísimo presidente, pero al final acababa autoconvenciéndose de que no le quedaba de otra más que actuar por su cuenta sin que ella lo notase. Yashiro resultaba ser el hombre perfecto para ese trabajo, sería fácil de convencer y Kyoko jamás sospecharía que..., bueno, la vigilaba con la más sana de las intenciones.

Ren sonrió con satisfacción, luego agarró un fajo de hojas que tenía a un lado para seguir estudiando el guión, ya que el rodaje continuaba, y tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo en las siguientes escenas que requerían su atención hasta en el más mínimo detalle.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El estudio de grabación para la película "Traiciones" estaba preparando todo lo necesario para las últimas escenas. El director quería que todo saliera perfecto para la última parte: el climax.

Los actores y extras empezaron a llegar, se saludaban entre ellos, y entretanto, se iban a los vestidores a prepararse el atuendo que a cada uno le tocaba.

Kyoko también estaba llegando a las instalaciones. Se le veía muy radiante ese día en concreto, y es que... ver la ridícula escena de Sho aferrado al árbol de donde los bomberos tuvieron que bajarle como a un gatito asustadizo, le levantaba el ánimo a cualquiera. Hizo que se carcajeara durante horas, y con tan solo recordar su cara pálida, volvía a estallar en risas desternillantes.

A decir verdad, el mundo era demasiado cruel con ella. Esa misma tarde había estado paseando con Kanae por aquel mismo parque. Si tan sólo se hubiesen cruzado... Ni ella misma sabía qué habría pagado por haber estado en primera fila, con una bolsa de palomitas en la mano y disfrutando como una cría en un circo con aquel espectáculo en vivo.

Tsuruga Ren, que había llegado desde hace mucho tiempo, estuvo agradecido de poder presenciar esas reacciones tan características de la mujer que le quitaba el sueño.

—Hoy andas de muy buen humor —le dijo también sonriente.

—Oh, ¡buenos días, Tsuruga-san! —Kyoko compuso una reverencia respetuosa—. Así es. Creo que ha sucedido un hecho memorable para la historia...

El chico la miró arqueando una ceja.

—Resulta que... Oh, no, así no tiene gracia —masculló frunciendo el ceño—. Bueno, no importa. Seguro que ya tendrá tiempo de enterarse y verlo por las noticias…

—Eso espero. Entonces, ¿nos preparamos ya?

Antes de que se fueran hacia los vestuarios para encarnar a sus personajes, el director Onodera apareció delante de ambos.

—Mogami-san, Tsuruga-san, al finalizar el trabajo quiero que vengan a mi oficina. Me gustaría comentarles algo fuera de todo este alboroto.

Ambos asintieron, aunque cuando el director se marchó, ella buscó la mirada de su senpai con cierto nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó el alto muchacho—. Seguramente sólo quiere felicitarnos en privado.

Ella le sonrió con agradecimiento y miró al señor Onodera, quien ya se había retirado para ocupar su posición durante el rodaje.

¿Por qué querría él citarlos tan apartados de todos? ¿Para qué? Kyoko se esforzaba por no darle mayor importancia, pero la realidad era que tenía un mal presentimiento.

Ren se percató de la graciosa expresión que hacía la chica y una sonrisa renovada se le dibujó en el rostro.

—En serio, Mogami-san, tranquilízate —Le dio una suave palmadita en la cabeza—. No creo que sea nada del otro mundo —le aseguró.

Entonces, se marchó hacia su vestuario y perdió de vista el colorete que repentinamente se encendió en sus mejillas mientras se pasaba la mano por los mechones de pelo que él había acariciado con sus dedos.

Después de un rato, todo el mundo estaba listo para empezar con las últimas tomas.

—¡Escena 1503! —gritó la potente voz del director—. ¡Acción!

Takara Genda había caído en una trampa por parte de un enemigo que se había hecho hace mucho tiempo; él era Eijiro Katsukawa.

La agente estaba en una especie de almacén con muy poca iluminación, atada y amordaza en una silla. Aunque no pudiese hablar, su mirada representaba todo lo que sentía.

El criminal se carcajeó al ver a la oficial a su merced.

—Quién habría dicho que nos volveríamos a ver, y precisamente, en esta situación —Sus ojos rebosaban de entusiasmo—. Creo que no lo hubiera podido hacer sin ayuda de alguien que conoces muy bien, querida Genda.

El hombre volteó a su derecha, y de entre las sombras, salió el criminal enmascarado, aquel desgraciado al que había estado persiguiendo durante tanto tiempo sólo para que volviera a escapársele una vez tras otra.

Genda se quedó asombrada, jamás se imaginó que ese equipo de criminales hicieran buenas migas juntos.

—Supongo que ya le conoces, pero vaya, lamento decirte que no tan bien como piensas. Quiero saber qué expresión tomará tu rostro cuando descubras quién es realmente la persona que está detrás de esa máscara.

De pronto, el hombre enmascarado empezó a moverse y un sonido de cadenas se escuchó por la habitación. Genda notó inmediatamente que él estaba atado también, y entonces, advirtió que el asunto se complicaba.

—¿Sabes? Esto no tendría que haber acabado así, pero él quiso hacer algo estúpido, así que me vi obligado a intervenir, y esas cadenas fueron lo que se ganó. Ahora, estimada Genda, abre bien los ojos... —El tipo le quitó la máscara de un tirón violento.

Al verlo, Genda quedó en un completo shock. Abrió y cerró los párpados como si no pudiese creer la visión que le estaban mostrando sus ojos. De pronto, el dolor se entremezcló con un sentimiento de decepción enorme que su mirada podía reflejar perfectamente.

—Genda, lo siento... —dijo la débil voz de Nagano.

Genda bajó la cabeza, todo en su mente empezó a cobrar sentido... Esas salidas extrañas que su novio hacía por las noches, su cuerpo resentido y sudoroso cada vez que justamente ella regresaba a casa tras una larga persecución del ladrón enmascarado... Todavía no podía creer que hubiese sido tan necia como para relacionarse con alguien así... Después de todo, entre ambos había habido besos, sexo, cariño... y al final, no habían significado nada.

—De verdad que yo no quería que sucediera esto... Traté de evitarlo, pero... —De pronto, Katsukawa le golpeó en el rostro.

—¡Cállate, imbécil! No pensé que fueras a traicionarme, pero qué bueno que me di cuenta antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Genda seguía sin subir la cabeza, aún estaba digiriendo toda la información de la que acababa de ser consciente.

—Genda, mírame, por favor. Yo te amo, en realidad, siempre lo he hecho —insistió Nagano mientras Katsukawa volvía a propinarle otro golpe.

—¡Te dije que te callaras! —Le gritó furioso, acercándole la cara a su rostro—. Suficiente de chácharas, hoy es un gran día, así que lo pienso disfrutar mucho.

Katsukawa fue acercándose hacia donde se encontraba Genda, le agarró el rostro para que ella le mirara a los ojos.

—Qué bonita expresión —afirmó.

Nagano seguía inútilmente queriendo zafarse de sus ataduras para poder hacer algo.

—¿Te acuerdas que me disparaste en el pie cuando me arrestaron? —Su saliva le salpicó en las mejillas. Genda lo recordaba perfectamente—. Pues espero que ahora tú sientas lo mismo que yo sentí aquella vez. —Katsukawa sacó un arma y le disparó en un pie.

Se pudo escuchar el grito ahogado de Genda, pero su mirada seguía firme.

—¡Bastardo! —Se oyó de fondo.

Por unos segundos sólo persistió el sonido de respiraciones nerviosas.

—¡Corte! —gritó el director.

Unos aplausos de respeto rompieron la tensión creada en el ambiente debido a la magia de la actuación, y el director Onodera volvió a permitirse una sonrisa.

—Excelente trabajo, bien a la primera —concedió—. Ahora pueden tomar un descanso... ¡Por favor, que alguien desate a Mogami-san! —ordenó el hombre.

Después de un buen descanso, la escena siguió su rumbo, y tras un par de repeticiones, lograron encontrar el punto adecuado hasta finalmente llegar a la última toma.

—Adelante. Mogami-san, Tsuruga-san, denme todo lo que tienen —El hombre les miró con gesto serio y ambos asintieron con seguridad—. ¡Acción!

Hajime Nagano había hecho honor a su nombre; planeó cada movimiento y esperó el momento adecuado para que el agresor Katsukawa cayera en una trampa que había diseñado para escapar de él.

Sin embargo, no había anticipado el disparo, y ahora sostenía a Genda para que diera pasitos con la pierna que no tenía herida mientras, en la distancia, se escuchaban las maldiciones de Katsukawa rebotando entre las paredes.

Cuando finalmente llegaron fuera, Genda quiso sentarse en el suelo para reponerse del sobreesfuerzo, y él la ayudó con mucho cuidado.

—Gracias… así está bien… —Genda evitaba mirarlo directamente, se sentía traicionada a pesar de todo.

Nagano sabía que ya nada volvería a ser igual a partir de entonces. Su secreto se había revelado, así que hizo lo que consideró más oportuno.

—Cariño, aunque... no sé si aún te puedo llamar así. Voy a… yo... me entregaré. —Genda le miró a los ojos en ese momento —. Soy consciente de que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero... sólo espero que con el tiempo llegues a perdonarme. Mis sentimientos hacia ti son verdaderos. Cuando salga de prisión, si es que algún día lo hago, me gustaría volver a empezar de cero. Sin más mentiras. Aunque, realmente dudo que esperes a un tipo como yo...

—Ya no confió en ti —le respondió Genda con rudeza—. Sin embargo, todos esos recuerdos tan agradables que vivimos juntos siguen estando en mi mente... Mi corazón se siente lastimado, pienso en lo frustrada que me sentía cuando intentaba atrapar una y otra vez al criminal enmascarado sin ningún éxito... Luego llegaba a casa, y te veías tan sonriente y calmado... ¿Eso quiere decir que sólo te estabas burlando de mí? ¿Sólo jugabas conmigo? Explícame, Nagano, porque la verdad es que no lo puedo comprender.

—Realmente lo siento, Genda... pero, en ese tiempo estaba cegado, no era yo mismo. Al pasar cada vez más tiempo contigo me di cuenta de que lo único que verdaderamente me importaba... Eras tú —le susurró—. Tu forma de ser, de sentir, de vivir, me abrió los ojos, me hizo enamorarme de ti y me empujó a desear algo mejor. Nada en este mundo puede compararse con esos momentos.

Genda se mordió los labios. Mentiría si dijese que no le costaba mirarle a los ojos mientras le hablaba con esa voz sin sentirse profundamente conmovida.

—Créeme, quise evitar todo lo que se había planeado, pero no pude lograrlo a tiempo.

—¿Sabes lo que más odio? Que todavía sigo tendiendo estos asquerosos sentimientos por ti... Quiero arrestarte, Nagano, pero a la vez no quiero hacerlo, porque... ya sé qué será de ti si eso pasa y no sé si puedo soportar ser la causante de que te condenen.

—Cariño, yo...

—Vete —le interrumpió—. Vete antes de que lleguen mis colegas o será muy tarde para ti. Sé que estoy traicionando mi honor al dejarte ir, pero me conformo si me prometes que ya no volverás a cometer fechorías... Que te convertirás en un hombre nuevo.

—Pero Genda...

—¡VETE!

Nagano no podía pelear contra eso, se acercó a ella, le dio un beso suave en la frente, y se fue corriendo entre las brumas de la oscuridad. Genda lo siguió con la mirada, y cuando ya no pudo distinguirlo, sintió que un peso de encima se había ido, pero también que una mancha en el papel que ella desempeñaba como agente de la policía nunca se iba a quitar. Dejar huir a un criminal sería una gran deshonra que se llevaría a la tumba, pero no se arrepentía ni podía evitarlo...

Porque ella continuaba amándole.

—¡Corte! —ordenó el director, emocionado—. ¡Bien hecho! Ahora les toca a los editores y agentes de sonido darle lo que le falta para tenerla terminada. ¡Mil gracias a todos!

Los miembros del staff estaban muy felices de haber terminado la película. Los extras, los dobles e incluso los actores principales se sentían satisfechos con el trabajo realizado.

Así que, rápidamente, Ren y Kyoko se fueron a quitar el maquillaje y vestuario para ir de a la oficina del director Onodera.

Mientras Kyoko se desmaquillaba, notó que su doble también andaba ahí.

—Err, ¿Maki-san? —le dijo con timidez—. Me gustaría darte las gracias, admiro mucho todo lo que puedes hacer, esas escenas de acción son verdaderamente peligrosas y aún así haces que no lo parezcan. Algún día espero poder hacer eso mismo.

—Kyoko-chan, eres muy amable, aunque... espero que no lo logres, de lo contrario, ¿qué empleo voy a tener yo? —bromeó con una sonrisa—. Si entrenas duro seguro que lo consigues, tienes mucho talento. Aunque, realmente te envidio... Tener la oportunidad de trabajar junto a una estrella de tanto calibre y aun siendo tan joven, tiene mucho mérito. Ojalá algún día yo pueda conseguir una oportunidad así. Me esforzaré también para eso.

—Oh, pero Maki-san es también una intérprete del más alto nivel —clamó con sinceridad. De repente, a Kyoko se le ocurrió una gran idea—. ¿Sabes? Hay algo que quiero proponerte.

Mientras tanto, en otro punto no muy lejano de las instalaciones, Tsuruga Ren apretaba el paso para dejar atrás a su animado agente, aunque, sin ningún éxito.

—Oh, en serio, Ren, te veías muy bien actuando hoy, me has dejado impresionado, y luego... ¡ese pequeño beso! Me pareció tan natural... —Suspiró.

A veces, el actor se planteaba que su manager no era muy diferente de cualquiera de sus más fervientes admiradoras.

—Deja de fanfarronear, Yashiro, y concéntrate en tu trabajo, así como yo lo hago. ¿Tengo que recordarte que vamos al despacho del director?

—No aguantas nada —farfulló entornando los ojos.

—¿Disculpa? Te acepté como agente a ti. Eso dice mucho de mi aguante...

Yashiro hizo un gesto desinteresado con la mano antes de observar distraídamente un mensaje privado que acababa de llegar a su teléfono.

—Vaya, parece que voy a tener que salir un momento. Por cierto, no has visto las noticias últimamente, ¿verdad?

—Eres la segunda persona que me lo insinúa hoy. —Estaba a punto de indagar al respecto cuando una nota mental se sacudió en su cabeza—. Ah, es cierto. Tengo una misión muy importante para ti, Yashiro-san.

—¿Para mí? —El hombre volvió a guardarse el teléfono en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

—Necesito que seas cercano a Mogami-san durante los próximos días.

—¿Es tu elegante manera de sugerir que quieres que la espíe?

El actor se detuvo en seco y le miró a los ojos con una expresión de incredulidad.

—Vaya, la verdad es que realmente tienes un don magistral para que todo suene perverso en tu boca. —Suspiró con cansancio y reanudó el camino—. No, sólo quiero que compruebes que todo va bien con ella.

—Entiendo, Ren.

—No sé de qué sea capaz esa persona, ya intentó intimidarla una vez y quiero asegurarme de que no le pasará nada de nuevo. Así que, ese será tu tarea principal.

—De acuerdo, por supuesto que si se trata de Kyoko-chan puedes contar conmigo, pero tampoco puedo dejar de ser tu agente...

—Ya nos las arreglaremos, tú concéntrate en tu misión.

—A sus órdenes, mi Capitán —se burló el hombre con una sonrisa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

—Los he llamado aquí para presentarles a esta persona —dijo el director Onodera finalmente.

Mogami Kyoko y Tsuruga Ren observaron con detenimiento al hombre acomodado a su lado.

—Él es Takamura Yuta, ha venido aquí con el fin de que ustedes puedan trabajar con él.

—Buenas tardes, Tsuruga-san, Mogami-san —saludó haciendo una reverencia—. Queremos promocionar diversos productos de nuestra empresa para realizar un nuevo catalogo, y para ello, necesitamos un tipo determinado de modelos. Lo cierto es que en cuanto los vi posando juntos en el último número de la revista _Glamour_, supe que eran exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Sería una sesión de fotos con un concepto muy natural, donde ustedes deberán mostrarse tan cotidianos como una pareja corriente, por supuesto, las cláusulas del contrato estarán a la altura de ambos. ¿Qué les parece de entrada?

Kyoko miró a Ren y Ren miró a Kyoko. La verdad es que una nueva propuesta de trabajo es lo que menos se habían esperado. Debían reconocer que no era nada despreciable. Ella tenía algunas dudas rondándole la cabeza, pero esperó a que su senpai empezara, ya que tenía mucha más experiencia en el tema.

—¿Qué clase de productos promociona el catálogo? —inquirió Ren con una ceja arqueada.

—Ah, lo usual, se trata de moda; últimas tendencias, zapatos, joyas, accesorios... Nada fuera de lo normal.

—Chicos —interrumpió el director Onodera—. Es una muy buena oportunidad. Yo también he oído los últimos cuchicheos de la prensa rosa, y tal vez esto es lo que necesitan para desviar la atención de esos asuntos. A fin de cuentas, se trata de una firma muy importante.

Tsuruga Ren miró de reojo a Kyoko, no muy seguro de su aprobación.

—¿Qué dices tú, Mogami-san?

La chica dio un leve respingo como si la hubiesen sacado repentinamente de un sueño.

—¿Ah? Es la primera vez que alguien me pide ser modelo, es inesperado, pero me gustaría darle una oportunidad.

El señor Takamura miró entonces a Tsuruga Ren con una casi sonrisa de victoria.

—Oh, claro, por supuesto, yo también acepto —le aclaró.

—¡Estupendo! ¡Muchas gracias por la colaboración! Luego les llamaré para confirmar la fecha, sólo tomará un día, así espero no ocuparlos mucho y, una vez más, gracias por su atención.

Kyoko seguía a Ren cuando se levantó de la silla para, de repente, asimilar algo a lo que antes no había prestado demasiada atención. _«Pareja corriente en una sesión natural.» _No se había percatado de ese término porque estaba demasiado emocionada con la palabra _«Modelo.»_

No, ella no podía actuar sin un guión y no estaba segura de ser capaz de comportarse naturalmente como una novia corriente frente a Tsuruga Ren.

Kyoko se dio un golpe suave en la frente

_Y ahora... ¿en qué demonios me he metido?_

Continuara….

* * *

Hemos llegado al final de este capi, Sho puedo bajar sano y salvo... jajajajaj realmente disfrute haciendo esa escena xDDD

El rodaje finalizó... creo que fue un buen reto esa historia alterna, como habrán visto muchas cosas se omitieron pero creo que se entendio perfectamente la trama, me agrado bastante como quedo... aunque tal vez el final no les agrade tanto jejejejejejejejeje xDDD ya me comentarán que tal les parecio xDDD

Ojala haya sido de su agrado y espero sus reviews y nos vemos hasta la próxima :D

Que pasen un buen día ^^.


	12. Sesión Fotográfica

Hola a todos nuevamente y antes de que una de mis distracciones mas grande llegue a mi casa (Kingdom Hearts HD) les traigo esta nueva actualización jojojojojojo

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que gusto que me sigan acompañando ^^

Bievenidos y gracias a las personas nuevas que siguen esta historia y le dan favs :D

Shizenai grax por el beteado jojojojo

Disfruten el capi :D

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Sesión Fotográfica**

El muchacho de cabellos plateados estaba concentrado arreglando una canción. Con su bolígrafo hacía anotaciones en las partituras de la misma, sin embargo, notaba una extraña sensación que no le dejaba tranquilo del todo.

No sabía de qué podía tratarse, pero estaba dispuesto a encontrar la fuente de su preocupación. De esa manera podría prevenir cualquier infortunio, y a decir verdad, pocas veces erraban sus corazonadas. La única persona que acudía a su cabeza era la mismísima Mogami Kyoko.

Así pues, Reino, usando la vestimenta gótica que lo caracterizaba, merodeaba por las rutas que la _Caperucita_ solía frecuentar entre el trabajo y su casa. A pesar de la tensión que siempre surgía de un encuentro entre ambos, él pensaba realmente que una inocente visita no haría ningún daño. Además, así se aseguraría también de que ella no había olvidado el plan que seguía en marcha.

Estaba escondido tras unos arbustos cuando vio a la chica pasar ante sus ojos. Aunque, para su sorpresa, ésta iba acompañada de alguien más.

Se le hacía tremendamente familiar el hombre que caminaba junto a ella, pero no podía recordar exactamente de quien se trataba. Hizo un esfuerzo extra para reagrupar sus desordenados recuerdos, y entonces, llegó a la conclusión de que era el tipo que siempre seguía como una sombra a Tsuruga Ren.

«¿Qué hace él aquí con ella?», se preguntó sin entender. No tenía sentido que un profesional descuidase a su representado para ocuparse de otra persona.

No obstante, cierta sospecha le cruzó el pensamiento.

Puesto que ahora no podía acercarse con libertad, Reino la siguió con la mirada desde la lejanía. Inesperadamente, se percató de que el manager se alejaba de ella dejándola poco a poco atrás. No se lo pensó dos veces y decidió acercarse con sigilo tras su espalda.

—¿Crees que ha sido inteligente contarle nuestro pequeño secreto a Tsuruga Ren? —musitó con resquemor, mientras notaba como la chica daba un respingo por el susto—. No se me ocurre otra razón por la que ese individuo esté aquí contigo.

Cuando tuvo la atención de sus grandes ojos, Reino hizo un movimiento suave para señalar al hombre que se peleaba con una máquina expendedora de zumos, al parecer, debido a que se había tragado unas cuantas monedas de más.

—Si querías compañía sólo tenías que pedírmelo —le aseguró con una leve sonrisa perversa.

Kyoko bufó con indignación. La desfachatez de ese individuo no conocía límites. Ni siquiera había respetado la presencia de Yashiro Yukihito, aunque, tal vez había sido demasiado ilusa pensando que sólo eso podría detenerle.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que un agente haga su trabajo? Por si tus fantasmitas no te lo habían contado ya, él ahora también es mi representante —le dijo con satisfacción.

—¿Tu... qué? —se burló—. ¿Estás segura?

—De otra manera no estaría perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Reino no estaba convencido totalmente, aunque los representantes eran profesionales muy ocupados. Tenía sentido lo que ella decía, si verdaderamente le prestaba sus servicios ahora.

—De cualquier modo, espero que no hayas olvidado nuestro acuerdo. —La frase hizo que se transformara el altivo rostro de ella—. Un trato es un trato, caperucita.

—Desgraciadamente, lo tengo muy presente.

Aunque, incluso con todas esas palabras, Reino seguía sintiéndose intranquilo.

—Kyoko-chan ¿con quién hablas? —preguntó Yashiro con asombro cuando estuvo de vuelta.

—¿Ah? Con nadie, solamente pensaba en voz alta. No se preocupe.

—Entiendo. Aquí tienes tu zumo —dijo con el gesto ceñudo—. Ésa máquina se me resistía pero con un poco de paciencia ha acabado cediendo. Y mira, ha soltado uno más por las molestias.

—¡Estupendo! Ése lo compartiremos, Yashiro-san.

Ambos se marcharon del lugar dejando a un preocupado Reino nuevamente tras los matorrales y, no muy lejos de allí, había alguien más contemplando la escena silenciosamente. Sus curiosos ojos se detuvieron cuando ella paró repentinamente delante de una puerta concreta.

—Le agradezco su amabilidad, Yashiro-san. No tenía por qué molestarse, pero el camino se ha hecho más corto y ameno en su compañía.

—No para nada, siempre es un placer conversar contigo —añadió, agitando las manos ligeramente avergonzado.

Ella río con diversión y alzó las cejas en un gesto pensativo.

—Aunque, aún no entiendo cómo se le ocurrió tal idea al presidente. Usted ya tiene bastante trabajo con Tsuruga-san, no me sentiría bien si Takarada-san abusara de su amabilidad.

Yashiro rió nerviosamente mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca. La verdad es que el presidente no tenía ningún conocimiento del asunto, y por su bien, esperaba que no llegara a enterarse. La fachada de manager temporal sólo era la jugada más astuta que se le había ocurrido para dar más realismo a su tarea de _espionaje_.

—Deberíamos estar acostumbrados a que el presidente sea así de impredecible. Pero, te aseguro que sus planes son siempre por una buena razón.

—Eso es cierto.

—Será mejor que te deje descansar. Mañana pasaré a recogerte a primera hora, ¿está bien?

—Perfecto —sonrió—. Buenas noches, Yashiro-san.

Kyoko entró al local de Daruyama, saludó calurosamente a los jefes y se retiró a su cuarto para seguir pensando que no podía creer que el Beagle, como ella le llamaba, hubiese estado rondando nuevamente su casa. No es que lo hubiese ignorado por completo, pero ahora no le quedaba más remedio que tomarse en serio lo que le había dicho.

Un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo cuando se preguntó si espiarla secretamente sería una costumbre que realizaba con normalidad. La sola idea le descomponía el estómago. Aunque, poco tiempo después, decidió olvidarse de él para recordarse que tenía mejores asuntos de los que ocuparse. Entre ellos, la sesión fotográfica junto a Tsuruga Ren.

Kyoko se recostó en su cama y trató de imaginarse en el papel de novia, esposa o amante. No parecía tan complicado. Tenía que ser algo similar a lo que había interpretado en la película, aunque, el problema en esta ocasión era la falta de un guión al que aferrarse y los términos claves de _naturalidad_ y _Tsuruga Ren_ en la misma premisa.

Empezó a imaginarse un sinfín de posibilidades, pero cuanto más lo hacía, más avergonzada se sentía al recrearse en la idea de ser _esa_ persona importante en la vida de alguien como él.

—¡No! Creo que esto definitivamente no va a funcionar —se dijo con preocupación—. Debería llamar a Moko-san.

Agarró su teléfono, buscó entre sus contactos, y finalmente, una sucesión de pitidos largos la mantuvo en vilo.

—_¿Kyoko?_

—¡Moko-saaaan! —sollozó de pronto—. Por favor, ¡ayúdame!

—_¡Idiota! Un día de estos de verdad que vas a asustarme con esos gritos —gruñó—. Tranquilízate, ¿qué sucede? _

—Pues que...

Kyoko le contó la propuesta que se le había presentado ese mismo día y las inquietudes que tenía para desempeñarla.

—_¿Sólo por eso haces todo este alboroto? Pero si es más fácil de lo que crees._

—¿En serio?

—_Sí, tonta. Solamente vas a posar sin hacer uso de tus emociones. Lo único que necesitarás es pulir tus expresiones corporales. Además, tendrás en todo momento a un asistente a tu lado que te guíe para ayudarte a mostrar exactamente lo que el fotógrafo necesita._

—Suena tan sencillo cuando lo dices tú... —esbozó desesperanzada.

—_¡Y lo es, créeme! Así que no te deprimas antes de intentarlo. Estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo._

Una sonrisa involuntaria se alargó en su rostro.

—Está bien, ya me siento más tranquila. Gracias por todo, Moko-san.

—_¡Sólo descansa!_

Con las palabras de Kanae en mente pudo relajarse y despreocuparse de ese asunto. Después de todo, aún tenía unos días más para prepararse y hacerse a la idea. Aunque, en cuanto colgó, otra llamada empezó a hacer sonar su teléfono.

—¿Yashiro-san? —contestó extrañada.

—_¡Hola otra vez, Kyoko! Disculpa que te moleste, pero me acaban de confirmar que mañana se tomarán las fotografías, así que, en vez de ir a LME, nos dirigiremos directamente al estudio fotográfico._

—¿T-tan pronto?

—_Oh, ¿no te parece bien?_

—Por supuesto que sí. No sé trata de eso. S-sólo... estaba sorprendida de la rapidez con la que se han dado las cosas.

—_Suele pasar. Muy bien, sólo quería que estuvieras preparada. Ahora sí, que duermas bien, Kyoko._

—Igualmente, Yashiro-san.

Aunque, sabía que no pegaría ojo...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Shotaro frunció el ceño.

—Así que ese bastardo hizo su aparición, como era de esperarse —gruñó con molestia mientras presionaba el teléfono contra su mejilla—. Entiendo, buen trabajo, Mitsui. Por cierto, si por alguna razón ese tipo intenta hacer el más mínimo movimiento, tienes mi permiso para actuar de acuerdo a la situación. Da por hecho que correré con todos los gastos. —Hizo una breve pausa para escuchar con claridad la confirmación de su infiltrado—. Sigue así. Me pondré en contacto contigo pronto.

Shotaro había colgado el teléfono con una sonrisa triunfante. Estaba más que satisfecho con la labor de su detective privado.

—¿Y esa cara de felicidad? —se interesó su agente mientras depositaba en su mesa la carpeta con la nueva actividad de la agencia.

—Buenas noticias —le aseguró—. Ya no tendrás que quejarte tanto. Ahora podré dedicarme a mis cosas sin preocuparme tanto por... —dudó un instante—, cuestiones ajenas. Tener a alguien que haga el trabajo sucio por mí es sumamente rentable, Shouko-san.

—¿Estás insinuando alguna cosa? —se quejó con la ceja arqueada—. Te recuerdo que soy tu agente, no tu asistenta.

—¡Cómo piensas que estoy hablando de ti! —La sonrisa burlona brilló sobre su blanca dentadura—. No sé qué sería de mí sin mi dulce y aplicada Shouk-...

—Agh, cállate, Sho. No cambiarás nunca.

La alarma de su teléfono dejó a Sho con la boca en forma de "o" silenciosa, e inmediatamente, se lanzó al sillón más cercano mientras subía el volumen de la televisión.

—¿Qué haces? ¿No se supone que ibas a trabajar duro a partir de ahora?

—En cuanto mi programa favorito termine —murmuró sin mirarla.

Shouko resopló con frustración y él se dedicó a ver la televisión el resto de la noche.

Tenía razón. No cambiaría nunca.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La mañana llegó sin interrupciones. Era un día soleado y el ruido de la ciudad empezaba a hacerse notar entre el cantar de las madrugadoras golondrinas.

El despertador de Mogami Kyoko empezó a sonar, y con algunos pucheros por el cansancio, se incorporó de la cama mientras se dirigía al aseo para cepillarse los dientes.

Repentinamente, la esposa del jefe la llamó.

—Buenos días, cielo —saludó apartando la puerta—. Ha llegado un paquete para ti. El repartidor está abajo esperando para que le firmes la confirmación de la entrega.

—¿Un paquete? —dudó en principio—. ¡Ah, ya sé! Voy enseguida.

Aunque había olvidado por un momento que tenía que recibir algo importante, la risueña sonrisa de Takarada Lory lo revolvió todo en su mente.

Era cierto. Tsuruga Ren ya le había avisado de que recibiría alguna cosa de aquel hombre.

En cuanto firmó los recibos del cartero y se despidió de él amablemente, se fue directa a su habitación con una curiosidad insaciable por saber de qué podría tratarse. Si formaba parte de las excentricidades de aquel individuo, podía ser en realidad cualquier cosa.

Con incertidumbre, apartó el delicado envoltorio y ahogó un grito de emoción cuando vislumbró un precioso y brillante antifaz. Era de un impoluto color blanco, con los bordes cosidos con hilos de plata e incrustaciones centelleantes esparcidas por un sinfín de trazos dibujados obviamente a mano. No estaba segura de que, como había dicho su senpai, aquello fuese realmente útil para mejorar sus habilidades interpretativas, pero sería necesario para cuando llegase por fin el anhelado día de la fiesta.

—Tenía que habérmelo dicho. Ya me había comprado una... mucho más... —Intentó buscar el término exacto—: modesta.

Sacudió la cabeza. No importaba. Era realmente hermosa, estaba segura de que le daría un buen uso.

Recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos los delicados ornamentos. Luego, suspiró con melancolía.

—Lo siento mucho, presidente, pero creo que no podré ponérmela, aunque tendrá un papel importante esa noche para que su amabilidad no se desperdicie.

Volvió a colocar la pieza en el interior de la cajita de terciopelo y continuó arreglándose. Poco después, la alegre risita de la dueña del restaurante le alertó de que tenían un invitado.

Por fin había llegado Yashiro.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El estudio estaba preparado con todo lo necesario para la sesión fotográfica. Las luces ya estaban perfectamente enfocadas y prendidas, y había multitud de variados escenarios a lo largo de la amplia extensión del sitio.

Uno de los fotógrafos asignados para la primera secuencia enseñaba animadamente a Tsuruga Ren los efectos que pretendía conseguir mientras le mostraba sobre la pantalla de su pesada cámara algunos de sus trabajos anteriores. El actor ladeó la cabeza para tomar una mejor perspectiva de aquellas capturas y, repentinamente, notó a su acompañante mirando por encima de su hombro.

—¿No es esa chica de allí Mogami-san?

Inmediatamente, Ren se volteó a verla, y a pesar del aviso del otro, no pudo evitar sentir cierto cosquilleo en el estómago cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de aquella chica. Estaba deslumbrante incluso a primera hora de la mañana, con la expresión soñolienta y sin ni siquiera pasar por el departamento de maquillaje.

Cómo habría deseado capturar más allá de sus retinas esa imagen para la posteridad...

—¡Buenos... días a todos! —saludó jadeante mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas—. ¿Llego tarde? Me temo que Yashiro-san y yo no estamos muy acostumbrados a usar el nuevo tranvía.

Tsuruga Ren entornó los ojos. La verdad es que de su agente podía esperarse eso... ¿Cuándo demonios tenía planeado arreglar su auto?

—No te preocupes, Mogami-san. De hecho, has llegado antes de lo acordado —la tranquilizó el fotógrafo—. Por favor, diríjanse a sus camerinos. Estoy impaciente por dar inicio a esta jornada.

Y así lo hicieron. Aquella era precisamente la parte preferida de Kyoko. Cuando salía del camerino después de haber pasado una larga hora en las manos de su maquilladora y su modista, sencillamente, no se reconocía en el espejo.

Era en esos momentos cuando se sentía verdaderamente en la piel de otra persona. Por unas horas, dejaba de ser ella misma, para convertirse en alguien mucho más elegante, embriagada de glamour y a la que las delicadezas de las joyas no le desentonarían como sí ocurriría si portase esos accesorios como la ordinaria Mogami Kyoko.

Claro que, luego salía al estudio, se topaba con aquel sublime ser que pareciera irradiar luz propia y, su entonación se venía abajo. Todavía tenía mucho que aprender de la naturalidad con la que Tsuruga Ren lo eclipsaba todo a su alrededor.

Incluida, a ella misma.

—¡Esperen un segundo, por favor! —les rogó uno de los asistentes.

Kyoko se situó con timidez al lado de su senpai. Quería demostrarle seguridad e impresionarle con su puesta en escena, pero lo cierto es que no podía evitar que los latidos de su corazón hicieran vibrar su pecho como un tambor gigante. Se estaba retorciendo nerviosamente los dedos cuando su profunda voz le hizo alzar la vista del suelo.

—Mogami-san, deja de hacer eso.

—¿Eh?

El alto muchacho hizo un gesto con la mano por encima de su rostro.

—Si te sigues mordiendo el labio vas a arruinarte el maquillaje.

La chica se sonrojó intensamente antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Lo siento.

—Vaya. Creo que es tarde —murmuró—. Espera.

Fue un sólo movimiento el que puso todo su mundo patas arriba.

Tsuruga Ren se colocó ante ella. Kyoko observó entonces cómo acercaba su dedo pulgar al borde de los labios que abrió ligeramente para que la humedad de su lengua lamiera la yema de su dedo casi de forma indecible y pecaminosa. Cuando Kyoko sintió que las mejillas ardían en su rostro, aquel calor se volvió aún más sofocante en cuanto él se inclinó ligeramente para pasar aquel dedo húmedo por el contorno de su labio inferior.

Era un contacto tan trivial, y sin embargo, ella podía sentir que en su pecho estaban estallando todas las estrellas del universo a la vez.

Luego, apartó su dedo. Le vio ladeando la cabeza y arqueando una ceja con interés. Esa mirada... Cielo santo, si seguía mirándole así iba a salir corriendo. Pero, la sonrisa volvió a su apuesto rostro y ella volvió a recuperar algo de aliento.

—Ya está —aprobó—. Perfecta.

No salían. Las palabras no salían de su boca. Intentó darle las gracias un par de veces mientras balbuceaba como una idiota pero, gracias al cielo, el fotógrafo la rescató de aquella situación tan embarazosa.

—Si ustedes están listos, nosotros lo estamos. —Ren sonrió a la chica y, tras obtener su aprobación, extendió una mano para cederle el paso amablemente. El fotógrafo continuó—: De acuerdo, como primera instancia quiero que ambos creen un clima agradable de complicidad. Imaginen un día lluvioso, las cosas no han ido tan bien como esperaban en la oficina y el motor del coche ha vuelto a estropearse por segunda vez en el mes. Están cansados y furiosos, pero no les importa, porque cuando llegan al apartamento, les está esperando allí aquella persona.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?_

—¿Mogami-san? —la interrumpió el hombre repentinamente—. ¿Qué es lo primero que harías?

Las paredes de su garganta se contrajeron como si una enorme serpiente apretara con todas sus fuerzas alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Y-yo? —se señaló con nerviosismo.

—Así es —le sonrió—. Supongo que Takamura-san les informó de que iban a interpretar a una pareja de recién casados ¿verdad?

¿Por qué lo decía en voz alta? ¡Claro que lo recordaba! Si se había pasado la noche entera sin dormir por lo mismo... ¡No necesitaba gritarlo delante de todos! Y menos en frente de Tsuruga Ren.

Ella buscó consuelo en los ojos de su senpai y él le asintió con entusiasmo.

No podía. Sencillamente, no podía plantearse aquella situación.

_Esto va a ser un desastre. Seguro que voy a arruinarlo todo._

Claro que sabía perfectamente lo que era regresar a casa después de un día de duro trabajo, pero en ni una de esas ocasiones encontró confort en la persona que le estaba esperando allí. En su momento, el imbécil de Shotaro apenas habría notado que había algo extraño con ella aun si un tiburón le hubiese arrancado un brazo de cuajo. Por tanto, ¿qué es lo que haría? Probablemente cocinarle su capricho del día, plancharle su ropa limpia e inventar ingeniosas historias de cómo conquistaría el mundo para que su autoestima no decayera.

No tenía ni idea de lo que era disfrutar de la felicidad de llegar al hogar junto a alguien que de verdad la esperara con ansias.

Estaba bloqueada. Sus recuerdos más amargos habían emergido de forma involuntaria y no era capaz de concentrarse en que estaba en un estudio, rodeada de cámaras y al lado de personas que esperaban impacientemente su actuación.

Un terror irrefrenable se apoderó de ella. El lugar empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y Kyoko temió no poder mantenerse en pie por su propia cuenta.

Entonces, algo sucedió, y fue como ser sujetada por un sol llameante.

Un brazo enorme le pasó por encima del pecho mientras era atraía al torso duro y reconfortante de un hombre. Kyoko abrió mucho los ojos cuando sintió las cálidas exhalaciones sobre su nuca mientras él enterraba la nariz en su pelo. La suavidad de su otra mano zigzagueó por la piel erizada de su brazo hasta que se detuvo para entrelazarse con sus dedos, acabando así con todo ese evidente temblor que la estaba torturando.

La exquisitez de unos labios le rozó la oreja y ella sintió un estremecimiento cuando su aliento le besó los tímpanos.

—Está bien, Mogami-san —le dijo en un susurro sólo audible para ella—. No pienses en nada.

La chica tragó grueso.

—No pienses en él. Soy yo el que está aquí contigo.

La enorme pesadez de su interior se deshizo apenas con ese sutil movimiento de sus labios, para ser sustituida inmediatamente por una sensación de paz indescriptible.

No sabía cómo, pero era como si Tsuruga Ren la conociera hasta la más mínima fibra.

Involuntariamente deseó aferrarse a esa protección que le ofrecía. Necesitaba mucho más de esa tranquilidad que él le brindaba. Kyoko alzó su mano y acarició el cuello del chico mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para acomodarla en el hueco de su hombro.

Creía estar escuchando la voz del fotógrafo dando sus indicaciones, pero ya no importó nada más. No estaba allí. No había nadie más que ellos dos.

Estaba hipnotizada por aquella mirada. Sabía que Tsuruga Ren tiraba de ella con la facilidad de un titiritero. Su olor le hacía sucumbir, el contacto con sus manos la hacía desenvolverse como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, el sueño había acabado.

—¡Una más! —vociferó alguien.

Como si hubiesen hecho estallar su burbuja, Mogami abrió los ojos para hallarse a sí misma al borde de una bañera. No sabía exactamente en qué momento había ocurrido, pero apenas era un finísimo camisón de raso el que ahora cubría su cuerpo.

La cosa podía haber quedado ahí, pero luego se fijó en que sus manos descendían por unos hombros robustos. No tenía que dar muchas vueltas para llegar a la conclusión de que si sus manos estaban en aquel cinto, es porque acababa de atarle ella misma el albornoz al famoso actor.

Parecía una escena memorable. Típica de cualquier pareja que se relajaba tras un baño compartido en una anodina tarde de domingo.

Tsuruga Ren estaba sentado en un peldaño más bajo de aquella bañera árabe. La amplitud de su espalda encajaba entre el espacio de sus piernas y, repentinamente, le escuchó reír sutilmente al sentir los dedos que jugueteaban inconscientemente sobre la piel de su abdomen. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y ella notó la humedad de su cabello entre sus muslos.

Por el amor de Dios. Acababa de recordar que unos minutos antes se habían tomado un par de imágenes dentro de esa misma bañera. Acababa de tomar conciencia del modo en que el actor había jugado con la espuma mientras la hacía volar de la palma de su mano hacia su rostro. Recordaba el modo en que ella había derramado el agua sobre su cabello, como cualquier amorosa esposa haría. Y, lo cierto es que su cuerpo reaccionó a aquella visión con sensaciones demasiado incontrolables.

—¿Mogami-san? —dijo divertido—. ¿Dónde estabas?

Cielo santo. Era cierto. La sesión fotográfica había pasado fugaz e irreal como un sueño. Y, él era consciente de su desconcierto. Después de todo, era el culpable de haberlo provocado.

—No ha sido tan difícil, ¿a qué no?

—Ts-... Tsuruga-san, y-yo...

Él le cortó la respiración con su mirada y ella sintió la conmoción en sus ojos como si no encontrara la manera adecuada de darle las gracias por todo lo que hacía para protegerla.

Un haz de luz los cegó repentinamente, y uno de los ayudantes del fotógrafo rió de una forma macabra. El ruido de una impresión llamó la atención de ambos y Kyoko parpadeó con asombro cuando le tendió la fotografía instantánea.

—Ah, es una pena que ésta no sea oficial. Creo que es la mejor —sonrió el hombre—. A veces los sentimientos traspasan las láminas. Tsuruga-san, acompáñeme, por favor, me gustaría mostrarle una cosa.

Él se incorporó con gracilidad, apartándose de su lado y privándole del calor y la seguridad a la que se habría abrazado por siempre. Pero, enseguida Kyoko lo agradeció. Miró la foto con una mirada absorta y dio gracias porque él jamás llegara a contemplar esa visión plasmada en papel, porque...

... esa traidora imagen proclamaba a gritos el amor que tanto ocultaba por él.

Continuará…

* * *

Que cosas tan interesantes han pasado y ya nos vamos acercando al día de la fiesta jojojojojojo

Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capi, nos vemos hasta la próxima y espero sus reviews

Saludos.


	13. Premier Parte 1

Tanto tiempo ¿verdad?, lo siento se me atravesaron muchas cosas y era imposible concentrarme y ponerme a escribir, pero finalmente lo he hecho y aqui tienen el siguiente capi jojojojo

Gracias por todos sus reviews, esta vez se me paso responderles pero se los agradesco de ante mano.

Gracias a Shizenai por el betado y sin mas que decir que lo disfruten :D

* * *

**Cap****ítulo 13: La premier Parte I**

Muchas veces el tiempo vuela sin que nos percatemos de ello, y cuando menos lo esperamos, demasiadas cosas han quedado ya atrás, otras progresan lentamente y algunas apenas se están preparando…

En el caso de la película _Traiciones_, su rodaje había finalizado adecuadamente, se había promocionado con un montón de publicidad para que su estreno fuera un gran éxito, o al menos, eso es lo que esperaba el director Onodera. Y, finalmente, el tan anhelado día de la premier había llegado.

Tokio y otras partes del mundo se habían preparado para la gran noche.

_Roppongi Hills_ era un complejo que incluía más de ochocientos apartamentos, entre oficinas, un cine, un hotel, bares y restaurantes de lujo. Además de un museo, un estudio de televisión, jardines, gimnasio, centro comercial y todo lo que probablemente era imaginable. Al Presidente Takarada le gustó bastante el lugar, así que reservó el cine con antelación, un restaurante donde se llevaría a cabo el evento y la rueda de prensa, así como las habitaciones necesarias para el elenco al completo.

Sabía que esa noche sería memorable y tenía que esforzarse para que todo saliera bien.

El lugar pronto empezó a llenarse con la llegada de los invitados, todos iban a la sala de cine vestidos elegantemente. Los camarógrafos no perdieron la oportunidad de tomar algunas fotos o grabar vídeos para cada uno de sus reportajes, lo cuales saldrían al aire para toda la comunidad que no había podido asistir.

Mogami Kyoko llevaba un vestido azul elegante y maquillaje, realmente se veía hermosa, incluso los hombres que rondaban por allí se sorprendieron positivamente al verla. Aunque, ella no le daba importancia, estaba más interesada en la cantidad de flashes que se dirigían hacia ella. Los periodistas le preguntaban acerca de los detalles del rodaje, y ella sentía que su momento había llegado. El momento en el que el mundo iba a prestarle su atención para demostrar su valía. Y a estas alturas, ya no estaba muy lejos de alcanzar a Shotaro.

Repentinamente, escuchó una oleada de gritos por parte de la gente que estaba allí reunida y supuso que eso sólo podía significar que Tsuruga Ren acababa de hacer su aparición en su flamante vehículo.

Cuando Kyoko giró el cuello y observó al apuesto actor enfundado en su impecable traje de noche, no pudo evitar que le palpitara fuertemente el corazón. Se quedó unos instantes admirando la gracilidad con la que la estrella de LME atendía a los medios de comunicación y el derroche de sonrisas que desprendía hacía sus admiradoras mientras las saludaba con un gesto delicado con la mano.

Inmediatamente después, Kyoko optó por adentrarse en el edificio para no importunarle.

—Bienvenida, señorita. Por favor, sígame, le mostraré su asiento —le dijo amablemente el botones.

—Muy amable —sonrió ella.

Tan pronto como llegaron, la actriz tomó su asiento y dedicó unos segundos a visualizar su alrededor. Realmente había mucha gente, entre ellos, reporteros, personas de otras agencias y compañeros de trabajo.

Kyoko se sorprendió de lo inmenso que era el lugar. Nunca antes había estado en una sala de cine de ese tamaño.

Mientras los invitados apostados a su lado se enzarzaban en una apasionada conversación, ella puso su mirada fija en esa gran pantalla. Se imaginaba que pronto su nombre aparecería en ella a la vista de todos, y la idea le emocionaba al igual que disparaba sus nervios. Seguramente sería la primera vez que una multitud tan aplastante admiraría su trabajo.

Momentáneamente vio una mano agitarse muy cerca de su rostro y su atención regresó inmediatamente a la actualidad.

—Buenas noches, Mogami-san —saludó la siempre melódica voz de Tsuruga Ren.

—¡Tsuruga-san...! —La perfección de aquel traje oscuro ceñido a su cuerpo volvió a aturdirla por unos instantes antes de que pudiera corregir la desmesurada emoción de su voz y añadir con delicadeza—: Muy buenas noches. Vaya, realmente ha sido rápido cruzando la alfombra roja.

—Ya habrá tiempo para ellos después. Tenía asuntos más importantes que atender ahora.

La intensidad con la que sus ojos la miraron le hicieron sentir el sofocante calor de su pecho agolpándose en sus mejillas. La chica tosió con incomodidad volviendo la vista nuevamente a la pantalla.

—Tiene razón. Ésta va a ser una noche muy larga —señaló, pensando en el transcurso de la velada.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, había otro muchacho cuyo rostro distaba abismalmente de la sonrisas que ambos compartían. Shotaro volvió a fruncir el entrecejo y apretó los dedos contra el respaldo que tenía justo delante.

—Shouko-san... —llamó exigente—. ¿Podrías explicarme por qué demonios tengo que tener la mejor vista de esos dos idiotas allá a donde vaya? ¿Es que la pantomima de la calle no era suficiente...?

La manager suspiró antes de acomodarse con indiferencia en su asiento.

—Ambos son los protagonistas, Sho. Es normal que el edificio esté prácticamente empapelado con las imágenes del filme y la publicidad —apuntó con serenidad—. Además, es natural que cooperen ante la mínima oportunidad siendo compañeros de la misma agencia...

El cantante la miró con una mueca de disgusto típica de un niño pequeño cuando le llevan la contraria.

—Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Probablemente no habrías aparecido por aquí si no estuvieses completamente seguro de que hoy sucederán cosas extraordinarias...

En otro punto de la sala había llegado también otro inesperado invitado para Kyoko. Sus largos mechones plateados caían por delante de sus oscuras gafas mientras contemplaba tranquilamente cada rincón hasta detenerse en un punto en concreto.

—Muy bien —masculló Reino—. Yo de ti disfrutaría de los últimos momentos que vas a pasar junto a Tsuruga Ren.

Las luces se apagaron súbitamente y sólo un enorme foco iluminaba a una figura apostada a los pies de la pantalla.

—Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos su presencia en este lugar. La película que van a ver a continuación está hecha con la pasión de todo el equipo. Esperemos que sea de su agrado y que sinceramente puedan disfrutarla tanto como lo hicimos nosotros al darle forma —concluyó el Director Onodera.

La sala se sumió en la absoluta oscuridad por unos segundos, e inmediatamente, dio inicio la película.

Kyoko se estremeció al ver su nombre con letras tan grandes y se le iluminó una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Ya empieza, ya empieza! —gritó impaciente.

A pesar de que ya sabía perfectamente de qué trataba la película, se emocionó tanto como los demás por verla. Después de todo, las escenas no eran rodadas por orden y ella no había tenido una vista previa de su trabajo tras pasar por el equipo de edición y efectos especiales.

_Traiciones_ estaba siendo bien recibida. Las reacciones del público se hacían notar y el Director sonreía en su asiento notablemente satisfecho.

_«—No sabía que tuvieras ese lado dulce… _—decía Nagano con la sonrisa cautivadora que le otorgaban los labios de Tsuruga Ren—._ Como siempre te empeñas en hacerte la chica dura…  
—Agh, ya cállate y hazlo de una vez.»_

Kyoko volvió a estremecerse al ver la escena del beso. Cuando la había rodado, debía admitir que un cúmulo de emociones le hicieron perder ligeramente la cabeza, y viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, realmente podía apreciar que su actuación se veía bastante... natural y fluida.

La chica aplastó sus dientes con fuerza cuando sintió un suave deja vu en las terminaciones nerviosas de su boca. Alguien murmuró molesto en el fondo. Kyoko se giró para escudriñar por encima de su hombro, pero no vio absolutamente nada.

—¡Oh, vaya...! —Los brazos se cruzaron por encima del pecho—. Realmente parece que estos dos saben cómo pasarlo bien...

—Sho, por favor —cuchicheó Shouko tratando de restarle importancia—. Esto es actuación, lo ves constantemente en televisión... No debería tener que recordarte a estas alturas que nada de lo que estás viendo es real.

—Sea o no real, sus labios se han... Ellos se han... En fin, han estado...

Repentinamente, Sho se imaginó a ese manipulador de Ren fallando a propósito para obligar a repetir la escena una y otra vez.

—Maldito energúmeno sin talento... —escupió con odio.

El director Onodera seguía fascinado. Esa escena en concreto fue memorable y el público se derritió sobre sus asientos mientras suspiraban o ahogaban ruiditos emocionados.

_«—Vete… Vete antes de que lleguen mis colegas o será muy tarde para ti. Sé que estoy traicionando mi honor al dejarte ir, pero me conformo si me prometes que ya no volverás a cometer fechorías... que te convertirás en un hombre nuevo._

—_Pero Genda…_

—_¡Vete!»_

Kyoko se apretaba las manos contra la boca con conmoción. Se había sumergido tanto en la película, que su cuerpo se había inclinado instintivamente hacia adelante y ahora se apoyaba expectante sobre la baranda del palco.

—Qué pronto hemos llegado a esta parte... —cuchicheaba con pesar—. Ella le amaba tanto, y él hizo tantos esfuerzos por protegerla, sólo para que ambos tuvieran que separarse al final... Definitivamente esto no debió terminar así.

Tsuruga Ren, que ya conocía de sobras la parte más risueña de la chica, no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos hacia ella. Suponía que el desenlace tan triste de la pareja no había cumplido con la expectativas de la huésped del País de la Hadas.

—De modo que no debía terminar así, ¿eh? —Kyoko abrió mucho los ojos y miró al hombre que había apoyado también sus brazos sobre la baranda para darse rápida cuenta de que había estado pensando en voz alta otra vez—. Entonces, ¿te importaría explicarme cómo te habría gustado que acabaran Nagano y Genda?

La sonrisa era tan endemoniadamente encantadora en el rostro de su senpai que Kyoko podía sentir el corazón latiendo en sus oídos. Sabía que se estaba burlando de ella.

Intentó defenderse con una ocurrencia igualmente sardónica, pero pronto percibió los labios de ese hombre demasiado cerca para pensar con claridad.

—¿Y bien?

—Tsuruga-san, por favor —dijo suavemente mientras volvía a echarse sobre el respaldo de forma demasiado rígida—. Estamos molestando a los demás, sigamos viendo la película.

La coqueta risita del actor le hizo sentir un torbellino de mariposas en el estómago, pero Kyoko puso sus cinco sentidos en no despegar la vista de la pantalla gigante.

Poco tiempo después, la película llegó a su fin dando lugar a la larga lista de créditos. El público comenzó a estallar en aplausos al tiempo que las luces volvían a encenderse paulatinamente.

—¡Muchas gracias por su entusiasmo! —aclamó el Director, con los ojos vidriosos—. Este rodaje supone un punto culminante en mi trayectoria profesional y no podía estar más contento con vuestra acogida. De todo corazón, muchas gracias a todos.

El emocionado hombre se deshizo en reverencias ante su público, y un minuto después, recibió a Takarada Lory a los pies de la tarima mientras éste le estrechaba amigablemente para darle su personal felicitación.

—Gracias una vez más por compartir tu talento con nosotros, Onodera-san —expuso el Presidente de LME antes de dirigirse a los espectadores—. Como ya lo sabrán, esta velada apenas ha dado comienzo. Los periodistas que tengan sed de información podrán saciarse durante unas cuentas horas más. En este momento los compañeros de servicios los guiarán unas plantas más arriba donde aguarda nuestro particular banquete. Así que, recuerden que tienen que ir vestidos de una manera especial. ¡Quedan todos invitados al festejo! —Los espectadoras aplaudieron ansiosos por acudir al tan anunciado evento—. Por favor, los miembros del elenco sigan las instrucciones para acomodarse en sus respectivos camerinos. Los demás pueden dirigirse a cualquiera de las habitaciones que hemos preparado para que puedan cambiarse cómodamente. Les esperamos a todos.

Demasiado impaciente, el público de la sala comenzó a moverse en manadas hacia su lugar correspondiente.

—Mogami-san, no hay por qué apresurarse. Deja que lo más ansiosos salgan primero. Nosotros tenemos nuestra propia habitación —le propuso el actor al verla tan apurada como el resto de invitados.

—Oh, cierto... —Kyoko volvió a recargarse sobre su asiento. Se había arruinado su plan de escape, ya que había sentido la necesidad de separarse un instante de él. Se había puesto nerviosa y no quería que Ren volviera a preguntarle acerca del final alternativo que ella había pensado para la película.

A su lado, Yashiro seguía sumergido en sus fantasías acerca de cómo podía resultar que la pareja se uniera en la vida real, aunque estaba seguro de que no faltaba mucho para que su deseo se cumpliera. La pareja sólo necesitaba un poquito de ayuda...

—Ya... shi... ro... —susurró su representado con una ceja arqueada, obligándolo a dar un respingo en el asiento—. Deja de poner esa cara de iluminado. Me perturbas...

—No vas a manejar también mis pensamientos, Ren... —El actor entornó los ojos con cansancio—. Además, no sé qué es exactamente lo que te molesta. Seguro que le dijiste que no se fuera para que ni uno de los lobos feroces que andan sueltos por aquí se la coman… ¿o me equivoco? —inquirió, reclinado hacia delante.

Ren bufó con ganas y fingió indiferencia. No podía defenderse de algo que era verdad. Él había detectado a ese par de excéntricos desde el principio y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que molestaran a Mogami Kyoko en una noche tan importante para ella como ésa.

—Lo sabía... —susurró el manager antes de percatarse de que la actriz les prestaba atención repentinamente— ¡Kyoko-chan! Estuviste fenomenal en la película. Me siento orgulloso de tu trabajo.

—¿En serio lo dice?

—¡Por supuesto! Llevo demasiado tiempo viendo crecer a artistas en este mundo, y puedo afirmar que la intérprete que llevas dentro está floreciendo como nunca.

—¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias, Yashiro-san! De verdad que me siento muy emocionada de oír que...

En el acto, una voz conocida los interrumpió intencionadamente.

—Es muy poco profesional que los anfitriones lleguen tarde a su propio festejo... —anunció Fuwa Sho mientras se detenía para mirar fijamente al actor japonés—. Aunque viendo el nivel de las compañías con las que te codeas, no me extraña que nadie te lo haya dicho antes.

—Lo cierto es que... —trató de decir Ren antes de ser cortado por Mogami Kyoko..

—¿Y desde cuando te importa la gente con la que me rodeo? —Kyoko le miró con un profundo dolor en los ojos y el cantante alzó la barbilla claramente afectado—. Puedes estar tranquilo. Nos iremos cuando sea necesario. Y ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos cosas que hablar y estás molestando.

Con determinación, Sho encaminó sus pasos hacia la chica. Estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando Shouko apretó con autoridad las palmas de las manos contra el pecho de su representado.

—Sho, por favor, no empieces... —le oyeron susurrar a su agente. Luego se giró con un sonrojo de vergüenza antes de que pudiera hacer una delicada reverencia—. Ha sido una filme fantástico. Sentimos las molestias. Acepten nuestras disculpas.

—No hay problema —dijo Yashiro, levantándose automáticamente de su asiento—. Todos estamos hoy un poco emocionados.

—Gracias, ¿eh...?

—Yashiro Yukihito —apuntó el hombre apretando fuertemente la mano de la castaña.

—Un placer. Con su permiso... —añadió la mujer con mucha prisa mientras empujaba con ganas al cantante—. Vamos, Sho. Muévete de una vez.

Sho tensó las mandíbulas y lanzó una última mirada fulminante a la pareja de actores antes de seguir con su camino. Ren podía imaginarse que Sho estaba enojado por la película y por lo cercano que estaba con Kyoko.

—No sabía que Fuwa Sho tuviera una manager tan joven. Y tan guapa —musitó Yashiro de repente.

Ren rodó los ojos hacia él.

—¿Ahora me vas a decir que entre todas las mujeres de este mundo te has fijado en...?

—No, no —le cortó abochornado—. Era solamente un comentario.

—Seguro...

Kyoko estaba maldiciendo cosas en murmullos. A ambos les sorprendió ver semejante aura negra a su alrededor.

—Eh, ¿Mogami-san? Creo que ya va siendo hora de irnos.

De pronto, toda esa aura desapareció y ella asintió con alegría.

Enseguida salieron de ahí y el botones les dio a cada uno las llaves de sus respectivas habitaciones. Por fortuna para ella, ambas quedaban en direcciones opuestas.

—Prefiero acompañarte primero —se ofreció amablemente el actor.

—Se lo agradezco, pero no es necesario. Además, parece que están muy distanciadas y no quiero que llegue tarde al evento por mi culpa.

—No creo que eso suceda, Mogami-san.

—Ella tiene razón, Ren —concluyó Yashiro—. Ustedes son las estrellas esta noche, deben prepararse y estar a tiempo en el salón.

Ren asintió a regañadientes.

—Está bien. Nos vemos en un rato.

—De acuerdo —sonrió Kyoko.

Cuando la actriz llegó a su habitación pensó que sería bueno que su amiga Kanae la acompañara, y de inmediato, la telefoneó.

—_¿Hola?_ —se escuchó desde el auricular.

—Hola, Moko-san. Si aún no te has cambiado, ¿podrías venir a mi habitación y así nos arreglamos juntas?

—_Sí, de hecho, eso tenía en mente. Pero te vi tan ocupada hablando con Tsuruga-san que me fue imposible interrumpir._

—¿P-pero qué dices? Sólo estábamos comentando la película...

—_Pues se te veía muy feliz, no quería hacerme responsable de arruinarte el momento._

—¡Moko-san, te he dicho que yo sólo...!

Kanae rió, sabía cómo molestar a su amiga.

—_Entonces, ¿dónde queda tu habitación? Aquí es un caos..._

—Es la mil veintiuno.

—_En un momento estaré ahí._

Al principio, se les había pedido dejar el equipaje a cargo de los botones de modo que sólo bastaba con hacer una pequeña llamada para que lo trajeran todo.

Kanae llegó poco después que los equipajes.

—¿Sabes? Tengo curiosidad por ver en qué convertiste esas telas que compramos el otro día... —confesó la morena.

—Te lo mostrare. —Kyoko fue sacando todas las cosas que traía en la maleta, y entre ellas, el vestido—: ¿Crees que exageré?

Kanae se asombró ante la gran habilidad que tenía su amiga para conformar ese tipo de costuras tan complicadas. El vestido era de estilo pomposo, muy previsible en ella. De un color blanco muy intenso que resaltaba con el profundo azul de la parte superior, donde un modesto escote resaltaba las elegantes líneas de las costuras.

—Es precioso... —barbotó.

—¿De verdad lo crees? Al principio pensé que quedaría mejor si solamente hubiera...

—No, no. Es fabuloso tal cual está. Te veras muy elegante con él. Hasta me convence más que el mío.

—Moko-san, estás exagerando para hacerme sentir bien...

—¡Para una vez que estoy siendo sincera al cien por cien! —dijo indignada—. La verdad es que cualquiera se fijaría en ti con un vestido tan delicado como ése. Y cuando digo _cualquiera_, me estoy refiriendo a Tsuruga Ren.

La chica quedó momentáneamente en blanco.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad.

—Por favor, no digas cosas tan vergonzosas... —masculló dándose la vuelta.

—Como quieras. En fin, dejemos de perder el tiempo o llegaremos tarde.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que ambas estuvieron listas para ir a la gran fiesta.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, notaron que ya había gente allí reunida, pero aún faltaba la mayoría, así que decidieron dar un paseo por los alrededores mientras tanto.

—Moko-san, creo que estoy como en un sueño —habló Kyoko con sus manos unidas sobre el pecho—. Qué genial se ven todos con sus vestidos y antifaces. Las chicas parecen verdaderas princesas, y los hombres sus caballeros reales.

—No sé por qué al presidente le gustan este tipo de cosas... Con venir de etiqueta hubiese bastado —Kanae no estaba muy contenta con la forma de vestirse.

—Vamos, pero es muy divertido.

—Quizá para ti. Yo me siento asfixiada con este maldito corsé. Espero que esta fiesta no dure mucho o me desmayaré.

Entretanto, Shotaro andaba merodeando por todos lados. Shouko se había cansado de seguirlo, por lo que se sentó en una mesa, mientras lo vigilaba de cerca por lo que pudiera pasar.

—Esto es inaceptable —protestó el cantante mientras tomaba una copa de ponche—. Así no podré saber quién es ella. ¿De quién fue la grandiosa idea de los antifaces?

En otro lugar, Reino se encontraba bebiendo una copa de vino. Suponía que era inútil andar buscando a la Caperucita. Sólo le quedaba una cosa: esperar.

Ren también estaba cerca de allí, tenía el mismo problema para reconocer a los demás, pero había ideado un plan para esta situación con anticipación. Él sabía que sólo una chica entre todas las que ocupaban el lugar estaría usando una máscara blanca con adornos plateados, porque él mismo se la había regalado —aunque simulando que era un presente de parte de Takarada Lory— con el único fin de identificarla entre la multitud.

Kyoko y Kotonami ya estaban cansadas de dar vueltas por el lugar, de modo que decidieron acomodarse en una mesa, a la espera de que comenzara el espectáculo.

De pronto, a Kyoko la invadió la risa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Viste algo divertido?

—No es nada, sólo me estaba acordando de algo… —Kyoko había visto a tres figuras durante su recorrido por el lugar que le recordaban bastante a los príncipes con los que había soñado hace tiempo. Aunque había otra cosa que la divertía, y es que la persona que andaba buscando se encontraba también allí mismo, causándole una gran satisfacción.

Con unos reporteros hambrientos de información, la velada estaba a punto de comenzar, y absolutamente todos se llevarían una enorme sorpresa.

Continuará…

* * *

si lo se... me van a matar... jajajajaja

Pero no se preocupen, para el próximo capi no creo tardar tanto porque ya tengo la main idea, así que esperenlo pronto.

Como siempre sus reviews son bien recibidos y que tengan un buen día.

Saludos.


	14. Premier Parte 2

Hola a todos/as espero que esten bien y hayan recibido bien el año, ojala esten haciendo realidad sus propósitos :D

Gracias por sus reviews, me da un gusto que disfruten de la historia ^^

Gracias a los nuevos seguidores por leerme.

Me tarde un poquillo verdad... pero bueno aquí se los dejo jojojojojo

Grax Shizenai por el betado jojojojo

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Premier Parte 2**

La información es una gran arma; puede dar felicidad, perjudicar, o incluso, matar. Todo se reduce al manejo de la misma y hacia quién va dirigida.

Todos los reporteros de diferentes compañías estaban ansiosos por obtener información. Al fin y al cabo, el día de la exclusiva había llegado a pesar de todas las dificultades que habían tenido que afrontar con sus respectivos jefes.

De un momento a otro, se escuchó cómo alguien daba unos toquecitos al micrófono para probar que realmente estaba funcionando.

—Buenas noches tengan todos ustedes. Espero que estén disfrutando de la velada... —dijo entusiasmado el Presidente Takarada. Si no fuera por la particularidad de su voz, nadie lo hubiera reconocido—. Sé que muchos quieren absorber toda la información que les sea posible. —Hizo una pausa—. Les suplico que sean pacientes, en un par de horas daremos inicio con la rueda de prensa. Por el momento, disfruten de la cena.

Todos aplaudieron de inmediato, y enseguida, los meseros hicieron su aparición para repartir los platillos en cada una de las mesas.

La entrada consistió en una variedad de canapés de queso Brie ante el que los invitados parecían disfrutar notablemente. La siguiente degustación era el plato fuerte; una suculenta sopa vietnamita que, a los ojos de Kanae, parecía un Ramen elegante.

—En serio, por más que lo miro sólo veo un guiso corriente —comentó la chica, decepcionada—. Pensé que esto sería más sofisticado.

—¿Pero ya lo probaste? Porque sabe realmente bien —indicó Kyoko. En su vida había probado ese tipo de Ramen.

Kanae probó la sopa y se sorprendió de la explosión de sabor en su paladar. Ningún Ramen que hubiese probado antes podría comparársele.

—Vale, quizá esté un poco mejor que los precocinados... —confesó apenas.

Por último, para el postre, les ofrecieron un Brownie con helado, y nadie parecía disgustado con la cena que habían compartido.

La música estaba en su punto, todos los invitados disfrutaban de ella de una u otra forma. Pronto se vieron parejas entrando en la pista para empezar a bailar, aunque, ciertamente, no todas estaban gozando de esos placeres. Los reporteros estaban desesperados porque querían saber ya las primicias que Lory les tenía preparadas y de las que dependía su trabajo.

Fuwa Sho pasó gran parte de la velada volteando para todos lados y buscando sabe Dios qué; Reino se bordeaba los labios con la yema del dedo como si esperase impacientemente algo grandioso; y aunque Ren era el que aparentaba encontrarse algo más tranquilo, en realidad, estaba bastante ocupando pensando en la forma más adecuada de llevar a cabo su plan.

—¡Ren! —le gritó una voz, trayéndolo de vuelta a la tierra. Sólo le bastó darle una rápida ojeada para saber que la copa que traía en la mano había hecho perfectamente su efecto—. Este vino está riquísimo y no sé muy bien qué lleva pero, si no fuera porque todo el mundo está usando máscaras y nunca podría estar seguro de quién es quién, ya hubiera ido con la señorita Shouko a pedirle que me concediera un baile... —Yashiro suspiró desganado—. Mis habilidades de baile se están desperdiciando...

Una sonrisa maliciosa curvó los labios del actor mientras daba distraídamente un sorbo a su propia copa. Entrecerrando los ojos, observó a su manager, nervioso y desconsolado como un niño pequeño. Ahora iba a darle a ese hombre chismoso, entrometido y fantasioso de su propia medicina...

—De modo que sí estás interesado en ella... —soltó de forma sugerente, en ese tono que llevaba una burla encubierta.

—Interesado, sí. ¿Ah? No. ¿Interesado en qué sentido? Oh, no, no, no, te equivocas, no, para nada. No, no. Es meramente un interés profesional —barbotó ruborizado. Ren ladeó la cabeza hacia un hombro, denotando bastante bien el poco crédito que le concedía—. ¿Por qué me miras así? —Yashiro escupió una risita nerviosa—. Tú sabes perfectamente que no me distraigo con esos asuntos. Ambos representamos a artistas de bastante importancia en este momento, y no es fácil ¿sabes? No me vendría mal desahogarme con alguien que me comprenda, o que incluso pueda darme algunos buenos consejos...

Ren alzó una larga ceja castaña.

—¿Desahogarte?

Después de comprender la pecaminosa intención de su representado, Yashiro se volvió del mismo color intenso que su corbata.

—¿Qué? Oh, tú estás..., tú estás... ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! ¿Tú estás insinuando _eso_?

—¿Qué es _eso_? —insistió con un fingido aire de inocencia.

—Que mis nobles pretensiones hacia la señorita Shouko son... Que ella y yo... ¡Oh, venga ya! ¡_Eso_ es _eso_! —profirió sobresaltado.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando...

Ren observó por el rabillo del ojo la velocidad con la que la vena de su agente palpitaba en su sien. Sin poder contenerse más, lanzó una risita sardónica hasta casi atragantarse con el vino de la copa que había llevado a sus labios.

—Lo siento, Yashiro, es que nunca antes te había visto así de nervioso...

—De verdad que no sé por qué dices eso, yo no... —Finalmente, relajó los hombros dando un sonoro suspiro—. ¿Se me nota mucho?

—Un poco —musitó Ren, divertido—. Pero conociéndote seguramente lograrás llamar su atención con algo. —Seguidamente, se incorporó de su asiento y alisó la perfecta tela de su chaqueta—. Discúlpame, pero me acabas de dar una idea. Luego nos vemos.

Yashiro balbuceó mientras era dejado atrás sin entender exactamente a qué se estaría refiriendo el muchacho.

De una vez por todas, Ren buscó a esa chica que usaba la particular máscara que le había entregado. Kyoko. No fue difícil identificarla, cuando la halló distraída observando una fuente de chocolate, encaminó sus pasos hacia ella.

—Perdone que la moleste, _mademoiselle, _pero ¿sería tan amable de concederme esta pieza? —El caballeroso gesto brotó de él con la misma naturalidad con la que cualquier ser humano respiraría. Ren se colocó una mano tras la espalda e, inclinándose ligeramente, le tendió la otra mano a la espera de que la aceptara.

El paso número uno de su plan era alejarla de la multitud, y sin saberlo, Yashiro Yukihito le había dado la excusa perfecta.

La chica se encogió sobre sus hombros. A pesar de la máscara que usaba, él podía intuir que sus mejillas estarían sonrosándose. Con timidez, la chica tomó la mano que él le tendía.

Ren apretó delicadamente sus frágiles dedos y la arrastró hacia el epicentro de la pista donde su corazón se aceleró en el mismo momento en que ella colocó una mano sobre hombro mientras él la atraía firmemente, rodeándole la cintura. Por un momento la oyó reír, ¿y cómo no iban a hacerlo? Si el entorno que la rodeaba era un fiel fragmento de su mundo de fantasía...

Sin embargo, algo se le hacía raro. Todo había sido muy fácil. Todo había marchado demasiado deprisa. ¿Por qué Kyoko no se había resistido cuando, en cualquier otra circunstancia, sí lo habría hecho? Ren ya había planeado argumentos de ante mano para que la chica olvidase de una vez esas formalidades que le impedían ser más cercana con él. Incluso a un simple baile ella habría expuesto una sarta de excusas antes las cuales su posición en la agencia la dejarían en el último lugar de una larga lista de chicas ansiosas por compartir una sencilla pieza de baile con él. No obstante, no lo había hecho y, después de meditarlo un instante, Ren cayó en cuenta de que debía estar tan absorta por la noche mágica de la que formaba parte que, probablemente, se habría dejado llevar por el momento.

Como quiera que fuese, su primer objetivo estaba incompleto, y ahora necesitaba llevarla a algún lugar despejado y con poco ruido, donde pudieran conversar tranquilamente a solas.

Tenía que ocurrírsele algo antes de que la pieza terminase, o ella habría cumplido cortésmente con él y volvería a alejarse, arrojando el resto de sus intenciones por la borda.

Repentinamente, vio el lugar indicado; había una escalera que conducía a una segunda planta y desde ahí los invitados podían apreciar el escenario con relativa intimidad. La canción terminó antes de que pudiera darse cuenta y él volvió a tirar de sus dedos cuando Kyoko se dispuso finalmente a regresar a su lugar.

—Lo siento, pero... ¿podrías acompañarme un minuto más? He oído que hay muy buenas vistas desde ahí arriba y me gustaría que pudieras verlas antes de irte.

Ella miró el lugar al que le estaba señalando con curiosidad, y luego, asintió con la cabeza.

Por supuesto, él no pudo evitar sonreír.

Pronto subieron el último de los peldaños y Ren comprobó con satisfacción que sólo un par de parejas dispersas ocupaban, ajenas en sus propios asuntos, los alrededores.

—¿Ves? Subir hasta aquí ha merecido la pena —dijo sonriente y notándose irremediablemente inspirado por el hermoso paisaje que se divisaba desde aquel enorme balcón de mármol.

Ella parecía igualmente embelesada por la belleza de las estrellas iluminando los preciosos y florales jardines del recinto. Él podría haberla mirado a ella también así, con esa misma adoración con la que sus ojos buscaban hadas ocultas entre las rosas, durante horas enteras, suspirando con dolor para aliviar aquella opresión de su pecho mientras sus dedos insistían en acariciarla. Aunque sólo fuera un poco. De forma accidental o disimuladamente.

Como si algún duende invisible hubiese captado su plegaria mental, un repentino soplo de aire revolvió los candentes cabellos de su pupila, adhiriendo unos cuantos mechones finos a sus labios. La chica se separó de la columna donde estaba apoyada para recolocarse rápidamente el flequillo y él le apretó al momento la mano.

Por un instante, ella se quedó estática, su labio inferior temblando levemente y poseía un estremecedor brillo en los ojos que resaltaban bajo su preciosa máscara. No, no podía ser que ella no entendiera, que estuviese completamente ajena a los sentimientos que él podía desprender sencillamente mirándola. Apretó la mano que temblaba en contacto con la suya y la acercó al borde de sus labios para rozarle el dorso de los dedos levemente. Ella se estremeció y él la sujeto aún más fuerte como si temiera que pudiera apartarse de su lado.

—Para ser honestos, Mogami-san, no te he traído hasta aquí sólo para que pudieras contemplar el paisaje —dijo algo azorado. Todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba ante el paso que estaba a punto de dar, y él sólo quería... Sólo esperaba encontrar las palabras exactas. El discurso que había preparado para ella se había volatilizado en cuanto ella le hubo mirado a los ojos—. Necesitaba una excusa para decirte... para decirte algo que debería haberte mencionado hace mucho tiempo.

—Tsuruga-san, esp… —intentó decir, pero él la detuvo. Si dejaba pasar esa oportunidad quién sabe si volvería a encontrarse con el valor para confesarle lo que sentía.

Ella tragó grueso cuando él se acercó, presionando dos dedos contra sus labios y apretando su pequeña mano sobre su pecho, como si deseara que ella percibiera los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

—Déjame terminar, por favor. No quiero seguir ocultando o fingiendo que puedo tratarte o verte como a una simple pupila más, porque... porque no es cierto. —La garganta parecía estrangularles las palabras que, sin embargo, sentía más auténticas que nunca—. Aunque algunas veces haya sido demasiado rudo con respecto a nuestros asuntos, con todos esos rumores amorosos en los que hemos estado envueltos, pese a que yo también sea responsable de que lo hayas pasado mal las últimas semanas... Realmente, tengo que confesarte que esos escándalos no han supuesto una carga para mí, porque una parte de ellos encarna una verdad indiscutible, Mogami-san, y es que yo... —su frente descendió lentamente hasta casi rozar la suya—, estoy absoluta y perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Cuando la inercia de sus propios sentimientos lo empujó a acercarse impulsivamente a sus labios de carmín, la chica se separó apresuradamente de él, cayendo sobre uno de los bancos de nácar que había cerca, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

—Mo... ¿Mogami-san? —preguntó con una mezcla dolorosa de preocupación y temor—. L-lo... lo lamento mucho, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿He dicho o hecho algo que te pareciera...?

—Tsuruga-san, perdóneme, por favor —le cortó súbitamente, alarmada—. Quería decírselo, pero... ¡De verdad que no quería llegar a este punto!

Él la miró confuso. De nuevo, con ese extraño presentimiento de que algo no estaba en orden. La chica apretó las manos contra sus rodillas y alzó la vista hacia él como si aquello le causase un tremendo bochorno.

—Yo no soy la persona a la que usted cree que se dirige...

El actor sintió un electrizante relámpago atravesándole el cuerpo. Ahora que prestaba atención a su voz, esa voz no era...

—¿Maki-san? —pronunció apenas, no tenía fuerzas. La doble de Mogami Kyoko asintió tímidamente y pareció encogerse más sobre su asiento. Luego, se destapó parte del rostro—. Pero entonces... ¿esa máscara...? Yo me aseguré de que... yo... ¿cómo es posible que la tengas tú?

La chica se mordió los labios.

—Bueno, era parte del plan de Mogami-san —le aclaró con una sonrisa vergonzosa—. Ella quería disfrutar realmente de la noche de hoy, y para ello, me prestó su atuendo. Tenía la esperanza de que así los periodistas y el resto de invitados latosos la dejarían en paz.

Tsuruga Ren se sujetó a la barandilla de la escalara. De repente, se sentía demasiado mareado por la impresión como para mantenerse en pie por sí solo.

—Sólo intentábamos que pudiera pasar desapercibida por una vez.

—Pues... parece que ha funcionado —esbozó con una sonrisa amarga, todavía incrédulo.

Maki se levantó de su asiento, realizó una respetuosa venia frente al desconsolado actor japonés y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—Yo tengo que continuar con mi trabajo. Puede estar tranquilo, le prometo que haré y actuaré como si jamás nos hubiésemos encontrado. Sin embargo... —La chica se detuvo un momento para voltear el rostro hacia él. Tsuruga Ren parecía considerablemente afectado, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte igual que si necesitase recobrar el espíritu perdido. Sintiendo una deliciosa ternura, ella le dijo—: Tsuruga-san, realmente creo que usted no debería rendirse. Unos sentimientos tan bonitos como los que guarda por ella... Definitivamente, tiene que encontrarla y decirle lo que siente esta misma noche.

Él la miró con fijeza durante unos segundos. Ella tenía razón. A fin de cuentas, aquel insólito percance no había cambiado en absoluto sus sentimientos, y por tanto, tampoco sus intenciones. Con un gesto cortés agradeció a Maki su cálido consejo y ella se despidió de él con una sonrisa.

Ren seguía ligeramente inquieto con las tareas que Maki debía realizar, pero lo que más le preocupaba era, ciertamente, cómo iría a encontrar a Kyoko en aquel inmenso mar de máscaras y antifaces que se extendía a su alrededor.

Regresó a la planta más baja, e inmediatamente, las luces se apagaron para dar paso a Takarada Lory, el único iluminado por un potente foco.

—Espero que hayan disfrutado de la cena. Ahora daremos comienzo a la rueda de prensa. Sé que muchos han estado ansiosos por que resolvamos de una vez este asunto, de modo que, por favor, pido a los involucrados que pasen al escenario.

—Kyoko, creo que te están llamando —dijo Kanae dándole un codazo a su amiga. No obstante, veía que ella no movía ningún músculo.

—Pero si ya estoy subiendo, ¿no me ves?

Kanae no entendía nada, aunque, efectivamente, había una chica muy similar a Kyoko que se encontraba subiendo hacia el escenario en compañía de Fuwa Sho, Reino y el propio Tsuruga Ren.

—No me digas que…

—Ahora es cuando mi jueguito empieza, Reino —río la aludida con maldad.

Kanae no sabía si tenía que responder algo o no, así que mejor observó en silencio.

Ren se sorprendió al ver a la doble arriba del escenario, ¿Qué tramaba? Pero, tampoco hizo nada, sólo se limitó a observar.

—Bien, ahora que estamos todos... —dijo el Presidente tras comprobar que todos estaban sentados—. Reporteros, pueden empezar.

Sin embargo, antes de que empezaran a ser bombardearlos a preguntas, uno de los afectados se adelantó.

—¿Nos podemos ahorrar todo esto? —escupió Reino con cansancio—. Esto es fastidioso e innecesario. Por favor, caperucita, diles la verdad a estos señores y acabemos de una vez...

La supuesta Kyoko sonrió con complacencia y aquel gesto hizo saltar todas las alarmas.

—¿De qué verdad estás hablando...? —inquirió Sho, altanero.

El público empezó igualmente a murmurar y los reporteros le dieron la palabra a la chica. Suavemente, ella se quitó el antifaz y todo el mundo quedó repentinamente sorprendido al verla.

—Por supuesto, ésta es la verdad: yo soy la única que ha estado saliendo con él. Sé que algún reportero mal informado pudo haberme confundido con la actriz, Mogami Kyoko, debido a mi gran parecido con ella. Pero quiero que esta confusión se zanje definitivamente. Por lo tanto, me gustaría que dejasen de tergiversar los acontecimientos que están afectando a mi vida privada, y también, amorosa.

Los reporteros tomaban fotos en un despliegue de locura y asombro. ¡Por fin aquel mediático asunto parecía esclarecerse!

En el acto, Reino se levantó de su silla.

—¡Un segundo! Esto no es para nada lo que…

—¡Cariño! —interrumpió la enérgica actriz—. Es hora de que nos vayamos de aquí, ¿no te parece? —El cantante entrecerró sus ojos ante ella y la joven le miro con una sonrisa igualmente retadora. Apretándole el hombro, le obligó a reclinarse para susurrar con frialdad en su oído—: Si no quieres que toda esta gente se entere del chantaje que le hiciste pasar a la pobre de Kyoko, yo de ti empezaría a mover ese bonito trasero hacia la salida ahora mismo.

Reino apretó los dientes. Había perdido completamente, si se quedaba a pelear, la imagen que se veía obligado a mantener acabaría ridiculizada. Retirarse era la única opción, aunque eso significara que también había perdido contra ella.

Cuando Ren vio al cantante gótico marcharse con semejante desaire comenzó a comprenderlo todo. No pudo evitar sonreír. Realmente su pupila había actuado de la forma más astuta, y eso le hacía sentirse orgulloso.

—Esto sí que es una sorpresa... —masculló el Presidente, con su bufona expresión en el rostro—. Dicho esto, es hora de que la verdadera Mogami Kyoko suba al escenario.

Los invitados la buscaron con expectación entre el tumulto de gente congregada frente la tarima.

—A veces me asustas —le dijo Kanae a su amiga, quien despedía un aura maléfica.

—Bueno, la primera batalla la he ganado. Ahora me faltan dos.

—Pero una de ellas seguro que no es tan sanguinaria... —se burló la morena y, Kyoko respondió apenas con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Cuando la actriz tomó el asiento que había dejado su doble, un intrépido periodista aventuró:

—Mogami-san, ¿podría decirnos cuál es su relación con el cantante Fuwa Sho?

—Somos amigos de la infancia, pero... ahora realmente no sé quién es. Ya no es alguien que pueda responder a lo que ser un amigo de verdad requiere. Se ha convertido solamente en alguien más que trabaja en la industria del entretenimiento.

—Y, sin embargo, tenemos varias fuentes que nos confirman acercamientos más que cercanos entre usted y él. ¿Qué puede decir en relación a esos supuestos besos?

—¿Besos? —Kyoko volteó a ver a Sho con odio y el cantante redirigió su atención, haciéndose el despistado.

Kyoko notó a Ren ligeramente inquieto. Sin duda, recordar ese suceso no le hacía sentir precisamente cómodo.

—Supongo que se refieren al incidente de San Valentín... —masculló con molestia—. Eso no fue un beso.

—¿Cómo que no? —estalló Shotaro, inusitadamente alterado—. Nuestros labios se juntaron, ¿qué le llamas a eso? ¡Hasta un niño lo entendería!

—También los labios se juntan cuando estás salvando a alguien que se estuvo ahogando en el mar... y no es considerado un beso. En este caso, tú me diste un chocolate y luego me lo arrebataste a la fuerza. Eso no es para nada un beso.

Repentinamente, Tsuruga Ren fue incapaz de reprimir una leve risita. Se apoyó disimuladamente el dorso de la mano sobre los labios, aunque ello no impidió que sintiera una pesada mirada sobre él.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde le ves la gracia?

—Oh, Fuwa-san... Por tu bien sería mejor que no me involucres en esto. Ya te estás exponiendo lo suficiente por ti mismo... —musitó con una genuina cordialidad.

—¿Ah? ¿Y tú me hablas de exponerme...? ¡Todo el mundo sabe que has estado mintiendo desde el principio!

—¡Basta! —intervino el Presidente—. Les suplico que se comporten como los profesionales que son.

Aunque, ciertamente, los periodistas estaban emocionados de comprobar con sus propios ojos que verdaderamente existía una riña muy arraigada entre dos de las figuras más populares del país. Iban a tener noticias durante un buen tiempo...

—Kyoko… —esbozó Sho en medio del caos de murmullos escandalosos—. Sé que esto sonara estúpido, pero... de verdad lamento todo lo que pasó entre nosotros. Sin embargo, debes admitir que yo fui el primero en tu corazón.

Kyoko se quedó helada y los periodistas seguían tomando notas.

—Eso ya ha quedado en el pasado…

—No tiene por qué ser así —insistió ceñudo—. ¿Me darías una segunda oportunidad para reparar nuestra relación?

Kyoko estaba sorprendida por esas palabras, sabía que algo no andaba bien. Shotaro la apreciaba a su extraña manera, pero... de ahí a que se mostrase repentinamente dócil en público había un gran trecho.

—Creo que sólo quieres impresionar a los periodistas, Sho. Pero, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Si alguna vez rompiste un jarrón sabrás que es imposible reponer todos los pedazos... —Ella le miró con dolor—. Puedes intentar arreglarlo, pero el jarrón seguirá magullado por siempre.

Todos comprendieron la analogía, fue un golpe muy duro para el cantante, no obstante, pareció asimilarlo y tragarse sus réplicas.

—Como quieras... —musitó apenas, incorporándose de su lugar y marchándose rápidamente.

Los periodistas quisieron detenerle, pero no hubo manera.

—Todavía queda aclarar que sucede con ustedes dos... —dijo un periodista suspicaz—. Después del estreno de la película, todo el mundo se pregunta si existe realmente ese intenso romance fuera de la ficción.

—Por supuesto que no... —confirmó con las mejillas encendidas y la voz temblorosa—. Tsuruga-san y yo mantenemos una relación cordial, como compañeros, pero más allá de eso sólo es actuación.

Ella le miró suplicante, como si deseara que él la sacase inmediatamente de aquel apuro. Pero, no podía. Ren no podía seguir mintiendo.

—Ella tiene razón —confirmó—. Sólo somos buenos compañeros. Pero, si tuviera la oportunidad de demostrarle que puedo ser para ella algo más que eso... definitivamente lo haría.

Kyoko lo miró con asombro y el rostro repentinamente pálido.

—¿Qué quiere decir con lo que acaba de comentar, Tsuruga-san? —preguntó una multitud de periodistas. Sin embargo, él no podía apartar la vista de la actriz. Ya no había retorno.

—Mis... sentimientos por Mogami Kyoko van más allá de lo meramente profesional. Sólo tenía la esperanza de que, quizás, con el tiempo, ella pudiera aceptarlos...

Todos los presentes quedaron anonadados y las fans de Tsuruga Ren empezaron a hiperventilar. Kyoko, por su parte, estaba absolutamente en shock.

—¿Qué opina al respecto, Mogami-san? —preguntó un reportero.

—Este... —La chica tragó saliva, sus orejas se habían enrojecido y el corazón le palpitaba muy fuerte—. Esto... esto es muy... Quiero decir, esta noche Tsuruga-san estuvo sometido a muchas presiones. Él probablemente no está pensando con claridad en lo que dice y...

—No —la interrumpió el actor, tajante—. Estoy perfectamente, Mogami-san. No es necesario que comentes nada al respecto ahora, pero... Puedo asegurarte que todo lo que he dicho es cierto.

El Presidente se situó inesperadamente entre ambos actores, rompiendo el intenso contacto visual.

—¡De acuerdo! Creo que con esto podemos concluir la conferencia de prensa —gritó por encima de las protestas del público—. Espero que puedan darse por satisfechos durante bastante tiempo.

—Oiga, no tan deprisa. ¿Qué tal si...? —Empezó a interrogar un reportero.

—¡Hemos terminado! ¿Verdad que sí? —La entrañable mirada del hombre se volvió una fría y amenazante cuchilla de advertencia.

—P-por... por supuesto... Ya no tenemos más preguntas... —respondió el mismo periodista, aunque con el rostro más desencajado—. Muchas gracias por compartir un poco de su tiempo con nosotros, Takarada-san.

—¡Sigan disfrutando de la velada! —añadió el aludido, con la misma euforia de siempre en el timbre de su voz.

Kyoko tenía un remolino en su cabeza; albergaba sentimientos muy intensos hacia Tsuruga Ren, pero no estaba segura de si se encontraba preparada para iniciar una relación. Aquello era tan inesperado. Tan increíblemente inesperado que, ciertamente, ¿desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo su senpai habría empezado a tener esa clase de interés por ella?

—¿Mogami-san?

—¿S-sí? —La chica dio un respingo.

—¿Te importaría dar un paseo conmigo...? —Él le extendió la mano y ella la miró sabiendo muy bien lo que aquello significaba. Debía enfrentarse de una vez por todas a ese poderoso fenómeno que llevaba tanto tiempo conteniendo en su viejo cofre.

—Claro… —decidió al fin, posando sobre ella sus dedos y dejándose llevar.

Kyoko no podía ignorar todos los ojos que estaban puestos en ella, se sentía algo incómoda, era mejor salir de ahí.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Me han dicho que la vista en lo alto de esta torre es grandiosa.

Unos cuantos segundos después de abordar un elevador lleno de gente, habían llegado a la parte superior del edificio, había miradores y un par de personas apreciando el gran paisaje que se dibujaba.

—¡Oh, Dios mío...! —barbotó abriendo mucho los ojos—. Realmente es hermoso.

—Sabía que te iba a gustar... —sonrió Ren.

Kyoko no podía resistirse a esa sonrisa ni soportar la punzante mirada que él le concedía. Tomó nerviosamente un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a rizarlo alrededor de su dedo índice.

—Tsu... Tsuruga-san, para ser sincera, yo también tenía algo que me habría gustado decirle hace mucho —se sonrojó. Aquello era más difícil de lo que parecía—. Es que yo pensé que si usted descubría que yo sentía..., es decir, no quería que mi actitud llegara a molestarle o..., bueno, yo no quería...

En dos grandes zancadas él destruyó toda distancia entre ambos, sujetándole fuertemente ambas manos. El calor de su piel dio a la chica un inusitado valor.

—Sólo dilo.

—Siento exactamente lo mismo, Tsuruga-san —musitó con convicción. Como si su corazón se deshiciera de un peso tremendo—. No pude evitarlo. Hace mucho que no puedo mirarle simplemente como a alguien a quien admirar y seguir. Sabía que significaban estos sentimientos, pero no estaba segura de si debía...

El pulgar del muchacho le delineó el tembloroso labio inferior con la misma suavidad que un pétalo.

—Sí... debías —le aclaró en un susurro ronco—. No es un sueño, ¿verdad? —La añoranza que veía en sus ojos la estremecía. ¿Él la había mirado de aquella forma siempre?—. Porque con tanta purpurina y antifaces a mi alrededor, me cuesta creer que no estoy... soñando.

—No estás soñando —dijo ella posándole una mano en la mejilla. Él la apretó contra su piel.

—Siempre serás la Reina de mi corazón.

—Y tú mi príncipe encantado —añadió ella con una sonrisa risueña—. Incluso sin esto...

Kyoko arrancó de su cuello la pequeña máscara que el actor había llevado consigo. Después de todo, era como si hubiese logrado ver a través de lo que ésta ocultaba, mucho más allá de su piel.

Juntos miraron como la noche los cobijaba mientras las estrellas y la luna daban luz a sus almas, finalmente liberadas.

Continuará….

* * *

Bueno hemos llegado al final del capi, creo que ha quedado perfecto para este mes ya que segun la mercadotecnia es el mes del amor xDDD

Ojala haya sido de su agrado, creo que después de esto se empezará un nuevo arco si se puede decir de alguna manera y éste nuevo arco será el último, pero no se preocupen aun quedan varios capítulos :D

Espero sus reviews y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Que tengan un buen día.


End file.
